Entre El Amor y El Deseo
by Nayanachele
Summary: Es una historia Achele/Rivergron veremos que sentimiento ganara si el amor que siente Dianna por Lea o el deseo hacia Naya
1. Chapter 1

ENTRE EL AMOR Y EL DESEO

Que podemos hacer ante tan inesperados sentimientos, por una parte tenemos el amor pero por otra parte tenemos el deseo, cual sentimiento será mas fuerte para Dianna el amor por Lea o el deseo por Naya…

Era un jueves por la tarde y los chicos salían de las grabaciones, Dianna se disponía a ir a su casa cuando escucho que la llamaban:

-Hey Di! espera necesito hablar contigo!- Era una morena, de baja estatura que traía un vestido azul el cual le delineaba su tan envidiada figura.

**D:** -Que pasa Lea llevo un poco de prisa Arthur esta solo y no ha comido desde que me viene a la grabación.-

**L:** -Solo te quería preguntar si mañana podrías pasar por mí a mí casa para que nos vengamos juntas al set, lo que pasa es que mi carro se descompuso y Theo lo llevara a reparar.-

**D:** -Si Lea no te preocupes paso por ti 7:30 para estar aquí a las 8:00 porque si no Ryan nos come vivas.- Las dos rieron y se quedaron calladas por un momento,- Bueno lea me tengo que ir Arthur estará hambriento, adiós baby.-

Dianna arranco su carro y se fue. Después de 1 hora la rubia ya se encontraba afuera de su departamento, al escuchar el ruido de la puerta abriéndose Arthur salió corriendo a la puerta principal para recibir a su dueña.

**D: **-Hey pequeño.- Lo cargo para saludarlo, -Perdón por la tardanza hoy fue un día muy ajetreado pero ya llegue y te voy a servir tu comida porque de seguro te estas muriendo de hambre como yo.- Bajo a Arthur y cuando se decidía ir a la cocina para preparar algo de comer sonó su celular.

**N:** -Necesito que mañana vengas por mi para ir al set-

**D:** -Hola naya, yo estoy muy bien tu que tal gracias por preguntar- Una risa se escucho al otro lado del teléfono

N: -basta de dramas te dije que el juntarte con Lea no te hace ningún bien- Dianna rodo los ojos, -y no me ruedes los ojos pero en fin pasas por mi sí o no!-

**D:** -¿Me estas preguntando o me estas exigiendo?-

**N:** -Agron me conoces bien y sabes que yo nunca pregunto entonces te espero en mi casa a las 7:30, ni un minuto tarde, entendiste?!-

**D:** -Sabes que me fastidia que me llamen por mi apellido, pero no podre pasar por ti exactamente a las 7:30, por que tengo que ir a recoger a Lea a su casa-

**N:** -Entonces prefieres ir por Lea pero no por tu amiga que tanto quieres- Dijo naya con un tono de voz algo molesta

**D:** -Ok Naya tranquila pasó por lea y después por ti ok Pero te apresuras por que no quiero estarte esperando las horas afuera de tu casa ¿entendiste?

**N:** -Ok Ok! Tranquila, gracias Di eres tan buena amiga nos vemos mañana. Te quiero-

**D:** -Yo igual nay-

Termino la llamada y Dianna ya estaba cenando unas ricas tostadas de cebiche con Arthur que él degustaba de unas exquisitas concretas.

A la mañana siguiente Diana se paro temprano hiso sus rutinas de ejercicios, se metió a bañar y se cambio, se puso unos jeans de mezclilla y una camisa naranja, salió de su departamento rumbo a la casa de Lea, al llegar toco el claxon y como vio que Lea no Salía volvió a tocar el claxon

**D:** -Vamos Lea llegamos tarde -Pensó diana para si misma, después de 15 minutos lea salió de su departamento

**L:** -Perdón Dianna, pero se esta haciendo costumbre pelear con Theo por las mañanas- suspiro Lea

**D:** -No te preocupes Lea, pero ¿que pasó ahora, porque se pelearon? -Dianna le pregunto a la morena mientras arrancaba su carro

**L:** -La verdad Di no sé que le pasa, pero sigue con sus celos absurdos de que tu y yo tenemos algo- Ambas se rieron -desde que los fans empezaron con lo de achele no deja de fastidiarme con eso, enserio ya no soporto sus celos-

**D:**- No se si alagarme por que Theo este celoso de mi o regresar a golpearlo por ser tan Estúpido, por dios como puede pensar que tu y yo tenemos algo!-dijo la rubia arqueando una ceja

**L:** -¡Lose! yo igual le dije eso pero el sigue aferrado a la idea sabes que me prohibió verte -Dianna al escuchar eso no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa* - y cuando le dije que tu pasabas por mi se puso como loco por eso nuestra discusión de hoy-

**D:** -Ya tranquila Le todo se arreglara ya lo veras- Dianna volteo a ver a la morena por un instante y le regalo una sonrisa a la cual lea le respondió con otra

Dianna siguió manejando y lea como iba tan concentrada en sus pensamiento no se dio cuenta de que Dianna tomo otro camino, cuando volvió en sí frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de que ese no era el camino para ir al set

**L:** -Hey Di a donde vamos por que este no es el camino para ir al set -

**D:** -Si sobre eso, se me olvido decirte que tengo que pasar por Naya a su casa por que ayer me hablo para que pasara por ella.

Lea y Naya no eran las mejores amigas tenían una relación de trabajo, podríamos decir convivían muy poco

**L:** -Desde cuando te llevas tan bien con Naya- Pregunto con una ceja levantada

**D:**-Te acuerdas que Ryan nos mando a las dos a una conferencia de prensa- Lea asintió con la cabeza -pues fuimos compañeras de cuarto y empezamos a convivir, no te voy a mentir que al principio fue difícil tratar con ella tiene un carácter - Ante el comentario de la rubia lea sonrió -Pero a pesar de eso es una buena amiga, me ayudo mucho cuando estuvimos en la conferencia y le tome mucho cariño.-

Lea ya no tuvo oportunidad de preguntar nada más a Dianna por que ya se encontraban enfrente de la casa de Naya, Dianna bajo del carro y fue a tocar la puerta de la casa de Naya

**N:**- Al fin pensé que nunca llegarías-Las dos se saludaron con un abrazo y un beso en el cachete

**D:** -Cállate y camina que llegamos tarde.-

**N:** -Hey! no me regañes que no es mi culpa-

Las dos caminaban rumbo donde estaba el carro de Dianna cuando Naya pudo ver que alguien estaba sentado en el asiento del copiloto

**N:** -¿A quien traes ahí?- Naya señalo el carro

**D:** -¿No te acuerdas que te dije que tenia que pasar por Lea?- Naya asintió con la cabeza -Pues es ella, así que te pido que no empieces con tus cosas por que esta algo triste.-

**N:** -Ok, Ok! pero la próxima vez dile que no puedes pasar por ella por que vas a venir por mi- Dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro ¿O que? ¿la prefieres a ella? -Señalo con la cabeza donde estaba el carro

**D:** -Vamos Naya tu sabes que Lea es mi mejor amiga al igual que tu así que basta de tus celos, sube al carro.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ni glee ni Dianna agron, Lea Michele, Naya Rivera y ningunos de las personas que salen en esta historia me pertenecen. Cualquier parecido a la realidad es mera coincidencia**

* * *

En todo el camino Diana y Naya hablaban de cualquier tipo de cosas, desde moda hasta de los mas recientes chismes, las dos iban riendo por lo cual Lea se sentía incomoda de estar ahí en el carro y que no la tomaran en cuenta.

**D:**- Llegamos por fin.- Dijo bajándose del carro

**N:** -Estoy segura de que Ryan nos va a regañar y esto es tu culpa.- Señaló a Lea

**D:** -Naya por favor!.-

**L:**- No Dianna, Naya tiene razón por mi culpa llegamos tarde.- Bajo su cabeza y camino para entrar al set dejando atrás a Dianna y a Naya

**N:** -Ok la diva no aguanta ningún chiste- Naya rio y Dianna rodo los ojos

**D:** -Vamos Naya hay que entrar.

Entraron y fueron a saludar a los demás, todos estaban platicando cuando entro Ryan

Ryan: -Bien chicos menos platica y mas acción, tenemos mucho que hacer hoy.

Todos los chicos suspiraron, sabían que iba a ser un día duro para todos, Empezaron grabando la escena que tenia en el cuarto de coros donde hicieron varias tomas.

Brad: -Bien chicos tómense un descanso de 1 hora y regresan, por favor sean puntuales Ok?

Todos salieron para sus remolques, después de 5 minutos Kevin salió con Chord y Cory, pasaron por donde estaban Naya, heather, Amber, Lea y Jenna

Chord: - ¡Hey chicas! Vamos a comer algo ¿nos acompañan?

Amber: -Yo si voy! Me muero de hambre ¿Ustedes van chicas?

Heather: -Si los acompaño, Pero ustedes invitan y no acepto un no por repuesta –

Kevin: -Esta bien nosotros invitamos pero apresúrense por que se nos termina el tiempo y tenemos que regresar.

Heather: - ¡Si! Gracias Kev.- le dio un beso en la mejilla, ante la actitud de niña chiquita que tomo la rubia todos rieron.

Cory: -Bueno, y ¿ustedes dos vienen?

Lea y Naya se vieron por un momento y casi al mismo tiempo dijeron

Naya, Lea: -Yo espero a Dianna-

Todos los chicos se miraron entre si debido a que no entendían nada

Chord: - Entonces ustedes dos esperan a Di?- Pregunto el rubio un poco confundido

**L:** -Ehh… bueno no- dirigió su mirada al suelo – Yo voy con ustedes.

Cory:- Entonces tú Naya ¿Esperas a Di?-

**N:** -Si, yo voy por ella y los alcanzamos.

Cory:- Ok, pues vámonos ya que no nos queda mucho tiempo- Dijo mientras ponía un brazo por los hombros de Lea ¿Estas bien?-

**L:-**He si… si

Naya se dirigió al remolque de Dianna, llego y entro para ver donde estaba Dianna

**D:** -¿Y a ti nadie te enseño a tocar?- la rubia arqueó una ceja

**N:** - Si si lo que digas.- se sentó en un sillón que se encontraba enfrente de donde estaba Dianna

**D:** - Ok de plano tu no cambias- Naya rodo los ojos- Buena y que querías por que por tu forma de entrar supongo que quieres algo.

**N:** -Que bien me conoces- Dijo con una sonrisa picara- para que vallamos a comer por que me muero de hambre y los demás ya se fueron así que apúrate y vamos.

**D:** -No, no quiero salir hace demasiado calor, por que no pedimos algo y que no los traigan aquí que te parece?-

**N:** -Me parece perfecto.

Dianna tomo su teléfono y marco al restaurant para que les llevaran la comida a su remolque, mas tarde tocaron la puerta y era un muchacho que trabajaba en el set , Diana tomó la comida y le dio dinero al joven para que le pagara al repartidor

**D:** -Naya ya llego la comida- Le grito para que la escuchara mientras abría las bolsas de comida.

**N:-** Listo Di ya estoy aquí me muero de hambre- Tomo su plato de su comida y empezó a comer

**D:** - Si ya veo que tienes demasiada hambre- Rio mientras veía a su amiga como comía tan rápido

Mientras tanto en el restaurant…

Kevin: -¿Donde estarán Naya y Dianna? Ya era para que estuvieran aquí- Kevin estaba un poco preocupado por sus amigas

Heather: - Tranquilo Kev, de seguro se fueron a otro lugar.

Lea se había pasado toda la comida callada, estaba pasando por un mal momento pues no le gustaba pelear con su novio y no le gustaba que su mejor amiga no estuviera con ella para ayudarla.

Amber: -¿Lea estas bien?- Amber se extraño porque ella conocía bien a Lea y siempre era de las que más hablaban, pero esta vez estaba callada, como distante.

**L:**- Si Amber no te preocupes estoy bien, es solo que me siento un poco cansada así que si me disculpan iré a mi remolque a descansar un rato antes de regresar a seguir grabando- Lea se levantó de su asiento y le hiso señas al camarero para que le llevara su cuenta.

Chord: -Lea ¿recuerdas que dijo Kevin que nosotros invitamos verdad?-

**L:** - Si pero…. -Lea no termino de decir lo que quería decirles por que Kevin la interrumpió.

Kevin:- Pero nada Lea! nosotros somos hombres de palabra así que vete a descansar un rato que nosotros vamos a pagar.

Jenna:- No te hagas del rogar Lea mira que este par- señalo a los chicos- casi nunca invitan nada así que hay que aprovechar.

**L:** - OK tienen razón pero solo por hoy, porque no se me hace justo que ustedes paguen todo.

Los tres chicos asintieron con la cabeza, lea salió del restaurante y cuando paso por el remolque de Dianna escucho unas risas reconoció la de Dianna pero no sabia quien estaba con ella así que se decidió a averiguar con quien estaba la Rubia.

Al llegar a la entrada del remolque de Dianna, Lea pudo ver que la puerta estaba entre abierta.

**D:** -Ya basta me duele demasiado el estomago, por favor para ya! Jajajaja

**N:** -Vamos Di esa fue tu cara que pusiste cuando te mencionaron a Alex

Lea se dio cuenta de que Dianna estaba con Naya lo cual no le gusto nada, pero siguió afuera del remolque escuchando lo que decían.

**N:** - Bueno Di cambiando de tema ¿Qué vas a hacer mañana?.

**D:**- No se Nay pues yo creo que lo mismo de siempre, salir con Arthur a pasear

**N**:- Que te parece si me invitas a tu casa, vemos unas películas y compramos algo para comer yo invito ¿Sí?- Naya hiso cara de puchero

**D:** -Ok Naya solo porque tu invitaras la comida y también porque no estaré aburrida

Lea seguía escuchando cuando alguien le hablo

Mark: -Hey sabes que no es bueno espiar- Grito para que la escuchara

**Continuara**

* * *

Gracias por leer me da gusto que les este gustando la historia.

Si tienen Facebook únanse a mi pagina Gleeks &Directioners (Novelas)

Espero sus comentarios nos leemos el viernes =)


	3. Chapter 3

**Ni glee ni Dianna agron, Lea Michele, Naya Rivera y ningunos de las personas que salen en esta historia me pertenecen. Cualquier parecido a la realidad es mera coincidencia**

* * *

Lea sintió como su corazón empezaba a latir muy fuerte, volteo para ver quien era y quiso caminar asía donde estaba el chico pero ya no pudo porque en ese momento salió Naya

**N:** - Así que nos estabas espiando- Levanto una ceja.

**L:** - No yo no- Decía algo nerviosa-Solo venia a ver porque no habían ido a comer con nosotros eso es todo.- Naya frunció el seño. Dianna también salió

**D:** -No te preocupes Lea es que hace demasiado calor entonces le pedí a Naya que comiéramos aquí en mi remolque.- Dijo mientras le tocaba el hombro a Lea

**L:**- Bueno yo me tengo que ir por que me siento un poco mal y voy a descansar antes de regresar a grabar.-

**D:** -¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu remolque? – Dijo Dianna un poco preocupada

Mark: -Hey perdón por interrumpir pero Naya te habla Ryan – señalo a donde se encontraba Ryan

**N:**- Genial, ahora que quiere- Dijo un poco frustrada – ¿Me acompañas Dianna?

**D:** -Eh no Naya es mejor que vallas tu sola yo acompañare a Lea a su remolque por que se siente mal- Naya rodo los ojos

**N:** -Esta bien después nos vemos- se despidió de Dianna con un beso y se dirigió a donde estaba Ryan.

**D:**- Bueno Lea vamos a tu remolque para que te recuestes y duermas un poco – Las dos chicas caminaron al remolque de Lea

**L:** -Gracia Di por acompañarme si quieres ya te puedes ir con Naya- Dijo un poco decaída

**D:** -¡Que! Estas loca me quedo hasta que ya te sientas mejor, a demás ya estuve con Naya y tú me necesitas.-Lea sonrió

**L:** -Bueno entonces entra- Las dos entraron al remolque de Lea

**D:** - ahora acuéstate un rato para que se te quiete el malestar, mientras yo me quedo acomodando todo esto- Le dijo mientras veía el desorden que tenia Lea.

**L:**- No Dianna – La agarro de la mano – Podrías por favor abrazarme mientras me duermo- dijo algo apenada- en verdad necesito un abrazo

**D:**-Esta bien Le pero cuando te quedes dormida yo recojo todo este desastre ¿ok?- La diva asintió con la cabeza, ambas se acostaron en la cama que tenia Lea en su remolque, Dianna abrazando por la cintura a Lea sin querer Dianna se quedo dormida, los demás chicos se quedaron preocupados por Lea así que decidieron ir a ver como seguía

Brad:- ¡Hey chicos los ando buscando tienen que regresar a grabar ya!

Kevin: - Esta bien Brad pero queremos ir a ver como sigue Lea

Brad:- ¿Qué tiene Lea?- Sonaba un poco preocupado

Cory:- Nada malo es solo que le dolía un poco la cabeza.

Brad:- Ok no me espanten- les sonrió a los chicos- pero que vaya solo uno a ver como sigue Lea, los demás entren ya-

Amber:-Yo voy, de paso dejo mi IPod en mi remolque –Amber se fue asía el remolque de Lea, abrió la puerta y como novio a Lea se dispuso a ir a donde esta su cama, al entrar vio a Lea y Dianna que seguían aun abrazadas, no le sorprendió por que sabia que Lea y Dianna eran muy buenas amigas cuando, quiso salir Dianna se despertó y la vio.

**D:-**Hola- Hablaba bajo para no despertar a Lea

Amber:-Hola solo venia a ver como sigue- señalo donde estaba Lea.

**D:**- Pues sigue dormida, yo espero que ya se sienta mejor-

Amber:- Eso espero, bueno me voy tengo que dejar esto a mi remolque - Le enseño su IPod, cuando estaba por salir le dijo a Dianna- Por cierto hay que regresar a grabar- y salió del remolque de Lea

**D:**- Lea despierta- La movía para que esta despertara- vamos Lea tenemos que regresar a grabar.

**L:** - 5 minutos mas por favor- Decía con voz dormida y los ojos aun cerrados

**D:**- Lea si fuera por mi nos quedamos dormidas hasta mañana, pero el deber manda

**L:**-Esta bien, Esta bien- se paro y se fue a lavar la cara para poder despertar mientas Dianna limpiaba algo del desorden que tenía Lea, Amber iba caminando cuando escucho que la llamaban.

**N:** -¡Oye Amber!- Grito para que la escuchara

Amber:- ¿Qué pasa?- volteo para ver quién era

**N:**-¡Huy que carácter!-

Amber:- Perdón Nay, es solo que ando un poco apurada tengo que ir a grabar, y perdí tiempo en ir a ver como estaba Lea

**N:**-De eso te quería preguntar ¿Sabes si Dianna esta aun con ella?

Amber:- Si cuando llegue estaban las dos dormidas y estaban abrazadas se veían tan lindas las dos – Amber ya no dejo hablar a Naya por que se metió a su remolque, Naya no lo pensó y se fue a ver a Dianna, Entro sin tocar la puerta asustando a Dianna.

**D:**-De plano tu no tienes modales- Le dijo agarrándose el pecho

**N:**- Veo que Lea tiene nueva sirvienta- Le dijo riéndose a la vez que se sentaba en el sillón, Dianna rodo los ojos.

**D:**- En fin ¿y que quieres? – le preguntaba mientras seguía limpiando

**N:**- Nada solo venia a ver a mi amiga ¿que no puedo?- le dijo alzando una ceja

**D:**- ¿Y para eso entras como loca?- Naya no pudo contestar por que en ese momento llego Lea.

**L:**- Listo Di vamos…- Lea al ver a Naya sentada se extrañó

**L:**- Hola Naya – Decía sorprendida- ¿Qué haces aquí?

**N:** - Vengo a ver a tu nueva sirvienta

**L:**- ¿Mi nueva sirvienta?- pregunto frunciendo el seño

**N:**- Si mira ahí viene- Lea volteo a ver quien era y cuando se dio cuenta que era Dianna no pudo evitar reírse.

**D:**- ¿De qué te ríes?- Pregunto Dianna con los brazos cruzados, Naya se paro y dijo…

**N:**- De nada es mejor que ya nos vallamos- Agarro de la mano a Dianna y salieron del remolque de Lea.

**D:**- ¡Oye! Tengo que esperar a Lea- Naya rodo los ojos, vio que Lea salía de su remolque y le grito –

**N:**- ¡Hey! Michel apúrate que llegamos tarde, auch!- se tallo el brazo-¿por qué fue eso?

**D:**- Ya te dije que las personas tienen nombres- Le dijo con voz molesta

**N:**- Perdón mama- Las dos se rieron, llego Lea y se fueron al set a seguir grabando.

¡Corte! Bien chicos muy buen trabajo- Les dijo Ryan, todos estaban contestos por que el episodio iba a estar de maravilla. Estaban en la mitad de la grabación de la 2 temporada.

Ryan:-Pues bueno salo les quiero decir que disfruten su fin de semana- Todos aplaudieron estaban felices de que por fin descansarían- Los espero el Martes a las 8:00 en punto- lo ultimo se lo dijo a Dianna, Lea y Naya-

**N:**- Fue culpa de Miche….- No pudo terminar de decir por que vio como Dianna fruncía el ceño - de Lea

Ryan:- Lo que sea las quiero aquí a las 8:00 en punto y en especial a ti Dianna empezamos las primeras escenas contigo ¿Ok?- Dianna asintió con la cabeza.

Todos se despidieron de Ryan y salieron del set Dianna, Lea y Naya se despidieron de los demás chicos y salieron a donde se encontraba el carro de Dianna, Esta ves el camino de regreso fue diferente Lea entraba mas en la conversación de Dianna y Naya, llegaron a la casa de Naya.

**N: **-Gracias por venir a dejarme-

**D:**- De nada Naya para eso están las amigas- Le sonrió a Naya

**N:**-Bueno pues nos vemos mañana-

**D:**- ¿Mañana? Pero si es sábado, no vamos al set.- levantaba una ceja

**N:**- En verdad que a ti la edad te afecta – sonrió- te dije que iba a ir a tu casa a ver unas películas y que tu invitabas la comida.

**D:**-¡Cierto! Ya recordé, pero si no mal recuerdo tu dijiste que invitabas la comida- levanto una ceja

Naya:-Pensé que se te había olvidado- encogió los hombros- pero llego a las 2 a tu casa- Dianna asintió con la cabeza arranco el carro y se fue rumbo a casa de Lea para dejarla.

Todo el camino al departamento de Lea fue un poco callado, al llegar lea le dijo a Dianna.

**L:**- ¿Quieres pasar un rato?- seguían en el carro de Dianna.

**D:**- No lose Lea no quiero que tengas problemas con Theo por mi culpa- bajo la mirada, debido a que no le gustaba ver sufrir a su amigas y menos sabiendo que era por su culpa.

**L:** -¡No! Vamos Dianna necesito estar con alguien y quien mejor que tu, además Theo llega mas tarde- le dijo con una sonrisa

**D:**- No lose Lea

**L:**-Vamos Di por favor.- hiso un puchero

**D:**-Bueno con esa cara quien te podría decir que no –Dijo sonriendo

**L:**-Nadie se resiste a los encantos Sarfati- Ambas chicas rieron bajaron del carro de Dianna y subieron al departamento de Lea.

Estuvieron hablando, riendo, se la estaban pasando de lo mejor, tanto que Lea no se acordaba del pleito que tuvo con Theo. Estaban riéndose cuando alguien llego.

-Lea Mi amor donde esta….- Theo no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir por que vio a Dianna y su cara cambio por completo.

**CONTINURA….**

* * *

Gracias por leer y comentar en verdad que me dan inspiración nos leemos mañana


	4. Chapter 4

Ni glee ni Dianna Agron, Lea Michele, Naya Rivera y ningunos de las personas que salen en esta historia me pertenecen. Cualquier parecido a la realidad es mera coincidencia

**L: **-¡Hola!- se levanto para tratar de que no se le ocurriera hacer algo a Theo. Por un momento Dianna quedo en shock al ver a Theo de esa forma.

**D:** -Yo… yo mejor me voy- Se paro, camino a la puerta con paso apresurado

**L:** - Dianna perdón por este momento- Agachó la cabeza, Dianna al ver la cara de Lea le dijo…

**D:**-No te preocupes Lea- le sonrió- Nos vemos luego ok.- Lea asintió y se despidieron. Lea respiro profundo antes de volver a entrar a su departamento

**L:**- y ¿Cómo te fue?- trataba de cambiarle el tema a Theo

Theo:- Me puedes decir por que demonios estaba haciendo ella acá en mi casa – alzaba la voz

**L:**-En primer lugar no me grites- trataba de guardar la calma- y en segundo ella es mi amiga y puede venir cuando quiera.

Theo:-Entonces cuando yo no estoy la metes a la casa, por dios Lea me crees estúpido!- seguía gritando

**L:-**No… no lo puedo creer, como piensas que te estoy engañando con una mujer- lo último se lo recalco- y que es mi amiga

Theo:- Tu piensas que soy estúpido yo veo como la miras, la abrazas, la tocas por dios Lea no me digas que no pasa nada con ella cuando veo todo - sonreía irónico a la vez que se agarraba la cabeza –

**L:**-Por amor de Dios Theo es mi amiga eso.. Eso es lo que hago con mis amigas! Theo no entiendo tus celos ya estoy arta- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos

Theo:-Yo también estoy arto… arto de ser tu payaso! arto de que me pregunten a cada rato los reporteros de tu relación con Dianna!- reía irónico mientras caminaba de un lado a otro- estoy arto de todo-se paro enfrente de lea y señalándola con el dedo le dijo- Pero sobretodo arto de ti- Lea no se pudo detener y le dio una cachetada a la vez que se iba llorando a su habitación

Dianna ya se encontraba en su departamento sentada tratando de ver un poco de televisión pero era imposible no lograba sacarse de la cabeza la cara de Theo, la miraba con odio y le preocupaba que le hiciera algo a Lea, pensaba todo aquello cuando un sonido la saco de sus pensamientos

**D:**- Bueno- contesto un poco seca

**N:**- Uff veo que alguien no anda de humor- Dianna rodo los ojos al escuchar el comentario de Naya

**D:** -Si Naya no estoy de humor y menos para tus comentarios!- dijo un poco enfadada

**N:**- Esta bien perdón mejor te dejo, nos vemos mañana- Naya no dejo responder a Dianna por que colgó el teléfono.

Dianna al ver la reacción de Naya no puedo evitar sentirse mal, después de todo Naya no tenia la culpa de lo que había pasado y de que estuviera de mal humor en ese momento por lo que opto por mandarle un mensaje

"**Perdón Naya no quería contestarte mal es solo que paso algo y tu no tienes la culpa perdóname sabes que te quiero"**

Dianna se levanto del sillón y se dirigió a su cama, estaba totalmente cansada pero antes paso a ver como estaba Arthur

**D:** ¡Hey pequeño!- se asombro a ver a Arthur dormido por lo que decidió no hacer ruido y regresar a su cuarto para descansar. Estaba por dormirse cuando su celular comenzó a vibrar, era un mensaje:

"**Sabes que me enoja que te desquites conmigo y sí, yo desafortunadamente también te quiero pero aun así estoy enojada contigo" **

Dianna sonrió ante el mensaje de Naya sabia que Naya en algunas ocasiones podría ser muy dramática

"**Vamos Nay perdóname, Ya sé! que te parece si para que se te quite el enojo mañana tu elijes las película siii?"-**minutos más tarde recibió el mensaje de Naya

"**No Dianna no me vas a quitar el enojo con eso"-**Dianna sabia que no iba a ser fácil convencerla para que dejara de estar enojada

"**Esta bien entonces pídeme lo que quieras"-**Mando el mensaje y no tardo mucho para que Naya lo contestara –

"**¿Lo que quiera?"-**Dianna sin pensarlo empezó a escribir el mensaje

"**Si lo que tu quieras pero ya no estés enojada"**

"**Déjame pensar Agron una propuesta así es para pensar bien" **

"**Esta bien pero no hagas que me arrepiente por haberte hecho esa oferta pero ¿ya no estas enojada? **

"**Un poquito y me enojare mas si no me dejas dormir"**

"**Ok te dejo dormir, bella durmiente descansa"**

"**Tu igual Te amo"**

"**Yo igual Nay y no me gusta que estés enojada con migo"**

A la mañana siguiente Dianna se despertó hiso su rutina de ejercicio y desayuno. Todo pinta bien un fin de semana tranquilo se propuso a limpiar su casa debido a que Naya llegaría en cualquier momento, se metió a bañar ya estaba lista cuando escucho el timbre de su casa, Dianna abrió la puerta dejando pasar a Naya

**D:**-¡Hey hola que puntual!-le sonreía a la vez que la dejaba pasar

**N:**-Sigo enojada contigo- fingía enojo

**D:**-Vamos Naya no puedes ser tan orgullosa además ya te dije que me pidas lo que quieres- Naya levantaba una ceja-

**N:**-Esta bien pero todavía no sé que es lo que quiero- Le dijo mientras entraba a la sala y se sentaba- y Arthur-preguntaba mientras buscaba por todos lados.

**D:**- No esta- le dijo mi entras se adentraba en la cocina- quieres algo de tomar- alzo la voz para que la escuchara-

**N:-**He si un jugo de naranja estaría bien-dijo también con voz fuerte para que Dianna la escuchara- y ¿Dónde esta Arthur?

**D:**-Vino por el Darren- le dijo mientras salía de la cocina y le daba el vaso con jugo a Naya

**N:**-¿Darren?-pregunto extrañada

**D:**-Si la semana pasada vino a dejarme a mi casa y vio a Arthur y se enamoro de él, hoy me dijo que si se lo prestaba un rato para sacarlo a pasear-se sentó junto a Naya mientras tomaba su jugo

**N: **-Ha eso es lindo Darren es muy cariñoso y atento con los animales- Al escuchar las palabras de su amiga Dianna no pudo ocultar su risa- ¿de que te ríes?

**D:**- De que tú Naya Rivera usaras esas palabras que sin duda no están en tu diccionario- Dianna rio y Naya la fulmino con la mirada

**N:**-Pues hay muchas cosas que no conoces de mi y aunque no lo creas yo soy muy tierna en algunas veces- puso cara tierna

**D:**-Me gustaría conocer esa faceta de Naya Rivera- Le dijo mientras se dirigía al mueble donde estaban sus películas.

**N:**- ¿Qué haces?-La veía que empezaba a buscar algo.

**D:**-Busco una película buena para ver-

**N:**- Eso no se vale- Dianna frunció el seño y volteo a ver a Naya

**D:**- ¿Qué no se vale?-

**N:**-Ayer por si no lo recuerdas me dijiste que yo podía escoger la película

**D:**-cierto bueno y ¿Qué película quieres ver?-

**N:**- mmm veamos- puso cara de que estaba pensando- ya se vamos a ver la de Actividad para Normal - le dijo con una sonrisa mientras Dianna ponía cara de confundida

**D:**- Pero Naya esa película no a salido en DVD- Le dijo mientras se dirigía a ella

**N:**- Ya lose- sonreía

**D:-** ¿Entonces?-No entendía la actitud de Naya

**N:**- Entonces Di la vamos a ir a ver al cine- Le dijo mientras agarraba su bolsa

**D:**- ¿Al cine?- Naya asintió con la cabeza- pero Naya pensé que nuestro plan era ver unas películas acá y comer

**N:**-Esta bien si no quieres ir pues no vamos y ya- Le dijo con voz seria

**D:**- Esta bien Naya vamos

Ambas chicas salieron del Departamento de Dianna para ir al cine y como era de esperarse varios paparazzi ya estaban captando cada movimiento que hacían las dos chicas.

**N:**-Maldición –decía entre dientes

**D:**-Tu querías ir al cine así que cállate y camina rápido

**N:**-si pero yo que iba a saber que ellos iban a estar acá

Ambas caminaban rápido pero les resultaba imposible llegar donde estaba el carro de Dianna de repente una pregunta las paro en seco

-¿Que piensan de Rivergron?-

Las chicas se miraron y sonrieron no quisieron contestar pues si contestaban aquella pregunta nunca saldrían de ahí

**N:**-pensé que nunca saldríamos-

**D:**- Te dije que era mejor ver películas en casa-Dianna arrancaba su carro para ir rumbo al cine.

**N:**-¿Qué te parece el nuevo nombre?

**D:**- ¿El de Rivergron?-Naya asintió- Pues que los fans son muy imaginativos primero Achele y ahora Rivergron-

**N:**- Me gusta mas Rivergron que Achele ¿y a ti?-

**D:**- mmm… pues los dos son muy original y como te dije los fans tienen demasiada imaginación:- siguieron charlando, al Llegar al cine fueron directo a la ventanilla por sus boletos.

-Buenos días-Les dijo el muchacho

**D:**- Buenos días quiero 2 boletos para la película Actividad para normal -

-2 entradas, sala 10 la función empieza a las 4:00- El muchacho no le quitaba la mirada de encima a Dianna

**D:**- OK ¿cuanto va a ser?

-Son mmm no no es nada yo invito- Le decía sonriéndole a Dianna

**D:**-No como crees seria demasiado-

-Enserio no es nada mejor que tal si me das un autógrafo yo con eso me conformo y soy Feliz-

**D:**- No como crees ¿dime cuanto es?-

**N:**-Ya Dianna dale el maldito autógrafo- Dianna volteo a verla y frunció el seño -

**D:**-Esta bien te daré el autógrafo.-Dianna le dio el autógrafo y se despidió del chico con un beso, el cual no puedo evitar sonreír como tonto

**D:**-Bueno son las 3:30 la película empieza a las 4:00 ¿Qué quieres hacer mientras esperamos?

**N:**-No se lo que tu quieras-Sonaba un poco enojada, Dianna se dio cuenta y paro de caminar para preguntarle

**D:**- ¿Qué te pasa?-Le pregunto un tanto confundida por la actitud de su amiga

**N:**-Nada no me pasa nada y vamos un rato al parque que esta acá junto - le dijo aun mas molesta

**D:**-Vamos Naya te conozco y sé que no estas bien –

**N:**-odio que me conozcas bien-

**D:**- Y yo odio cuando te pones así ¿Qué te pasa? -Estaban caminando por el parque y se sentaron en una banca- ¿y bien que tienes?

**N:**- Esta bien te lo diré- suspiro hondo- Estoy celosa ok

**CONTINURA….**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ni glee ni Dianna Agron, Lea Michele, Naya Rivera y ningunos de las personas que salen en esta historia me pertenecen. Cualquier parecido a la realidad es mera coincidencia**

* * *

**D:**- ¿Celosa? ¿De que? no entiendo explícate.-

**N:**- De el menso que no te dejaba de ver

**D:**- ¿Cuál menso a quien te refieres?-

**N:**- Del menso de la taquilla que no te dejaba de ver y sonreía como taradito – Dianna no pudo evitar reír

**D:**- ¿Estas celosa de que no te reconoció?- Naya se quedo pensando

**N:**- No es que –tomo aire - si si tienes razón me puse celosa por eso- le dijo apartando la mirada de Diana

**D:**- Nunca pensé que Naya Rivera se pusiera celosa de que alguien la acapara- Dianna reía mientras la abrazaba – Naya no te enojes por una tontería. – Seguían abrazadas cuando salió un flash entre unos arbustos, las dos se quisieron parar rápido pero naya se tropezó con una piedra trayendo con ella a Dianna quedando Dianna arriba de ella las dos empezaron a reír y se les olvido por completo que alguien les tomo una foto

**N:**- Hay me duele el pie- decía mientras se agarraba el lugar donde le dolía

**D:**- Puedes pisar- - Le decía mientras la ayudaba a pararse

**N:**-Si Si puedo pero me duele un poquito-

**D:**- ¿Quieres que regresemos a mi casa?- Decía un poco preocupada.

**N:**- No como crees después de que nos dieron boletos gratis no hay que desperdiciarlos.- Dianna reía

**D:**- ¿Estas segura? Total después venimos otro día y podemos usar mis encantos para que nos den boletos gratis nadie se resiste a esto- Dianna no podía dejar de reír.

**N:**- ¡que humilde eres Agron! –Decía mientras caminaba

**D:**-Entonces vámonos ya por que llegamos tarde a la película.-

Ambas llegaron al cine entraron a la sala, la película termino y regresaron al departamento de Dianna.

**N:** Valla estuvo buena la película

**D:**- Si pero tengo hambre y tu vas a pagar la comida

**N:**- ok conozco un restaurante vegetariano que entregan la comida

**D:**-Perfecto llama y encarga la comida por que me muero de hambre:

Naya pidió la comida y después de esperar 50 minutos ya estaban comiendo, La tarde transcurría entre risas y platica por parte de las chicas, hasta que el celular de Naya las interrumpió.

**N:** -Bueno- Se paro de la mesa y se dirigió a la sala

-Naya hija tienes que volver a la casa-

**N:**-¿Qué pasa mama?- Sonaba preocupada

-Te hablaba para decirte que necesito que regreses a la casa tengo que hablar contigo-

**N:**-Ok mama voy para la casa- Colgó y regreso donde estaba Dianna

**D:**-¿todo bien?- Pregunto cuando Naya entraba a la cocina

**N:**-Si es solo que mi mama me quiere ver- Hiso mueca de desconcierto

**D:**- ¿y ahora que hiciste Naya? ¡No me digas que ya te cacharon en tus movidas!-Dianna se rio mientras acomodaba los trastes en su lugar

**N:**-Serás idiota te odio Dianna Elise Agron- puso cara de enojada

**D:**- No es cierto no me puedes odiar- Volteo para ver a Naya la cual levanto una ceja cuando escucho lo que dijo la rubia.

**N:**- AHH si y ¿Por qué no te puedo odiar?- Se cruzaba de brazos, Dianna la miro y una sonrisa se hiso presente en su rostro se acercó a Naya para susurrarle al oído.

**D:**- Por que nadie puede odiar a una persona tan linda como yo - se alejó de Naya y se rio de lo que acababa de decir y sobre todo de la cara que puso la morena. Naya se quedo un momento sin moverse hasta que respondió

**N:**-Genial Di ahora tendré que lavar mi…-se quedo callada –

**D:**-¿Tu que?- levantaba una ceja-

**N:**- Mi oído me escupiste toda- Se limpiaba el oído – Bueno ya me tengo que ir por que si no me matara mi mama- Dianna asintió con la cabeza y salió a despedir a Naya

**D:-**Nos vemos el lunes Nay descansa- Le dio un beso en la mejilla de despedida-

**N:**-Adiós Di descansa- Naya se dirigía al elevador

**D:**- Me marcas cuando llegues- Le grito para que la escuchara.

Eran las 7:00 Dianna se puso a ver una película cuando sonó su celular pensó que era Naya pero se extraño ver quien era.

**D:**-Hola Lea ¿Cómo estas?- Preguntaba un poco extrañada por el llamado de la morena

**L:**-Dianna por favor necesito que vengas por mí-

**D:**-¿Qué tienes Lea estas bien? Se preocupo por escuchar a Lea llorar

**L:**-No Dianna por favor ven rápido- no paraba de llorar

**D:**- Si Le voy para a ya pero tranquilízate- Dianna tomo las llaves de su carro y salió corriendo, de su departamento al de Lea se hacia 50 minutos, esta ves llego en 25 minutos bajo corriendo de su carro y su cara cambio por completo al ver a Lea en el piso llorando, se acercó para abrazarla

**D:** -Lea que te pasa por que estas así- Estaba preocupada por su amiga

Lea no le respondía lo único que hacia era llorar y cubrirse la cara con sus manos.

**CONTINURA….**

* * *

**Gracias por leer y comentar en verdad que me da inspiración para seguir escribiendo espero que este capitulo les guste y únanse a mi pagina de Facebook **

**Gleeks & Directioners (Novelas)**

**Nos leemos mañana =) que tengan un buen domingo**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ni glee ni Dianna Agron, Lea Michele, Naya Rivera y ningunos de las personas que salen en esta historia me pertenecen. Cualquier parecido a la realidad es mera coincidencia**

* * *

**D:**- Lea por favor dime algo- Le quito las mano de la cara pero mayor fue su asombro al ver que lea tenia sangre – ¡Ho por dios Lea! ¿Qué te paso?- Dianna la abrazo fuerte.

**L:**- Yo... yo... el... me – no podía decir bien una palabra debido al llanto-

**D:**-¡ho por dios no me digas que ese estúpido te pego!- Lea no se pudo contener y rompió a llorar mucho mas.

**L:** Dianna por favor vámonos no quiero verlo por favor.-

**D:**- Si vamos- Dianna tomo una maleta que tenia Lea a un lado de ella y con su otra mano rodeo a la morena de la cintura. Vamos a mi departamento

**L:**-No Di en un hotel estoy bien no te preocupes.-

**D:** -¿Qué? ¡Estas loca vamos a mi departamento!- Arranco su carro, en el camino de regreso a su departamento Lea se quedo dormida debido al cansancio de tanto llorar cosa que Dianna agradeció pues no le gustaba ver a su amiga en ese estado.

**D:**-Le ya llegamos- Le hablaba tiernamente mientras le quitaban un mechón de cabello que tenia en la cara- ¿Cómo pudo ese imbécil hacerle daño?- pensaba- Le ya llegamos despiértate.

**L:**-mmm…- Entre abría los ojos- ¿Ya llegamos?-preguntaba con apenas un hilo de voz

**D:**-Si ya llegamos me encantaría cargarte pero si alguien nos ve se podría mal interpretar.- Dianna trataba de sonreír pero por dentro se estaba muriendo de las ganas que tenia de partirle la cara a Theo.

**L:**-No te preocupes Di yo me bajo sola.- Le sonrió bajo del carro de la rubia para subir al elevador y adentrarse a su departamento, cuando estaban entrando Lea tubo un mareo que si no fuera por Dianna que la iba agarrando se hubiera caído.

**D:**- ¿Estas bien?-Sonaba preocupada

**L:**-Si es solo que no he comido nada y me siento un poco débil.- Lea trataba de sonreír pero por dentro se sentía destrozada.

**D:**- Tengo comida que sobro de la que compro Naya- ingresaba a la cocina- lo bueno es que eres vegetariana igual que yo

**L:**- ¡Cierto, perdón!- Lea hablaba fuerte para que la rubia la escuchara

**D:**- ¿Perdón, por qué?- Salía de la cocina y le daba a Lea un plato de ensalada mientras se centava junto a ella en el sillón

**L:**-Por interrumpir su…- No pudo terminar de decir por que Dianna la interrumpió.

**D:**-No interrumpiste nada Lea, Naya se fue mucho antes de que tu me llamaras.

**L:**-Me alegro de que no las interrumpiera- Le dijo mientras comía de su ensalada- Esto esta muy bueno- Dianna asinto con la cabeza y de repente se empezó a reír.- ¿De que te ríes?-

**D:**-De que tienes mayonesa acá- Se señalaba ella misma para indicarle a Lea donde tenía la mayonesa

**L:**-¿Ya se me quito?-

**D:**-No esta de este lado- Dianna se acercó y con su dedo le limpio la mayonesa que tenia cerca de la comisura de sus labios, Dianna se quedo observando los labios de la morena y después alzo su mirada para ver los ojos de Lea, estaban a escasos centímetros de sus bocas podían sentir la respiración de la otra. Lea cerro los ojos como esperando a que Dianna acortara los centímetros de distancia que las separaba, cosa que no sucedió por que la rubia se separo.

**D:**-Qué te parece si te metes a dar un baño para que estés mejor –preguntaba un poco nerviosa

Lea:-He…. Si…si estaría bien.- Lea se paro del sillón y se dirigió a bañarse, mientras Dianna recogía algunas cosas que estaban en su sala.

**D:**-¿Estabas por besar a tu amiga?-Se preguntaba ella misma- ¿Dianna que te pasa? ¡Pero Dios que hermosos labios tiene!-Se mordió inconsciente mente su labio inferior ¿Dios que acabo de decir?-fruncía el ceño- Demasiado vino por hoy ¿Pero cual vino Dianna si no tomaste nada? ¿Y por qué te preguntas y te respondes sola? Ha de ser el cansancio… si eso es.

Lea seguía bañándose pero lo que había pasado hace unos instantes con la rubia no la dejaba concentrarse

**L:**-¿Qué demonios te pasa Lea Michele? ¿En verdad querías que te...te Besara? ¿Por dios estoy alucinando? Pero sus ojos me encantan y su aroma es embriagante ¿Ok que rayos dije? Estoy mal a de ser tantas emociones juntas- Una lagrima caía por su cachete recordando lo que había pasado con Theo y si bien savia que Dianna no le quería preguntar para no incomodarla, tarde o temprano le tenia que contar que había pasado.

Después de un rato Lea salió de bañarse y empezó a buscar en la maleta que había traído ropa para poder dormir, pero para su desgracia no encontró.

**D:**-¿Qué tanto buscas?-Estaba parada recargada sobre el marco de la puerta

**L:**-¡Dios Di que susto!- Se agarraba el pecho y se dio vuelta para ver a Dianna- Estoy buscando algo para dormir pero no traje nada- dejo caer su espalda en el pared –

**D:**- Por dios Lea eso me hubieras dicho- Dianna camino para su armario y saco un short y una camisa de tirantes para Lea.- Ten ponte esto, por cierto el cuarto de visitas esta hecho un desastre entonces tu dormirás acá.- Le señalo su cama

**L:**- ¡No como crees yo puedo dormir en el sillón!- Se metió al baño para cambiarse

**D:**- No tu duermes en mi cama y yo en el sillón así estarás mas cómoda- se sentó en la orilla de su cama al mismo tiempo que dejaba caer su espalda sobre el colchón mientras cerraba los ojos debido al cansancio que tenia. Después de unos minutos Lea salió del baño para encontrarse con una media dormida Dianna.

**L:**-Dianna despiértate acuéstate bien yo me voy al sillón- La movía despacio para que pudiera despertar

**D:-**No Lea ya te dije que yo duermo en el sillón- Dianna se paro, agarro una cobija y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Lea-¡Buenas noches, descansa!

Dianna se acomodó como pudo en el sillón no era muy cómodo pero quería que Lea descansara bien. Dianna no quería cuestionar a Lea sobre lo que había pasado con Theo por lo que opto que fuera Lea la que se lo dijera cuando estuviera lista.

Dianna ya estaba por dormirse cuando escucho a su celular sonar, se paro rápido pues no quería que el ruido despertara a Lea.

**D:**-¡Bueno!- Hablaba en voz baja-

**N:**-¿Porqué hablas despacio?

**D:**-¿Quién habla?-

**N:**-¡Como que quien habla Dianna por dios soy Naya!-

**D:**-OH perdón Nay es que no vi la pantalla ¿Qué paso?-Entraba a la cocina para poder hablar mejor

**N:**-Me puedes decir por que hablas así-

**D:**-Por que Lea esta dormida y no quiero despertarla- Tomo un baso y se sirvió agua

**N:**-¿Lea?- Fruncía el ceño-¿Qué hace Lea en tu departamento? Y ¿Por qué ya esta durmiendo si apenas son 9:30?-seguía sin entender

**D:**-Una larga historia Nay- volteo a ver a su reloj para ver la hora- si tienes razón son 9:30 pero a comparación de ti yo si me duermo temprano-

**N:**-Si lo que sea en fin solo hablaba para decirte que se me había olvidado avisarte que ya llegue a mi casa-

**D:**-¿Y todo bien con tu mama?-Tomaba su agua –

**N:**-Si es solo que me quería decir que va a viajar para ver a Mychal tiene un partido importante así que lo va a acompañar-

**D:**-OH y yo que pensé que te habían cachado en las cochinadas que haces- Una risa se escucho al otro lado del teléfono

**N:**-Ya te dije Agron que yo no hago ese tipo de cosas, ni que fuera tu para estar haciendo eso- Dianna rodo los ojos y camino para el sillón pero al pasar por su cuarto escucho a Lea llorar.

**D:**-Nay te tengo que colgar-

**N:**-¿Qué?..¿Porque?-sonaba enojada

**D:**-Maña hablamos Naya-

**N:**- pero Dianna te tengo que decir…- No pudo terminar de decirle por que la rubia le colgó- maldita sea Dianna me colgó- estaba furiosa se dirigió a su cuarto y se acostó a dormir

Lea agarraba con fuerza una almohada y veía hacia la ventana que tenía la rubia en su cuarto, no se percato de que Dianna había entrado hasta que siento que se sentó en los pies de la cama.

**D:**-¿Estas bien?-

**L:**-Si Di estoy bien- Se limpiaba las lágrimas

**D:**-Lea te conozco – Le dio la vuelta a la cama para quedar de pie junto a Lea- Sabes que puedes contar con migo- Se ponía de cuclillas para quedar a la par de Lea y con su pulgar le acariciaba su cachete- Lo que sea que haya pasado con Theo puede que tenga solución- Lea no pudo contener el llanto y abrazo a Dianna

**L:**-Di lo que paso fue…-La rubia la interrumpió.

**D:**-Shh tranquila no me tienes que decir nada, ahorita mejor duerme un rato y mañana con mas calma si quieres me platicas, pero por lo mientras duerme- Le dio un beso y cuando se iba a dar la vuela para salir del cuarto, pero la mano de Lea se lo impidió- ¿Qué pasa Le?-

**L:** Dianna quédate con migo por favor no quiero estar sola te necesito- las ultimas palabras fueron casi en un susurro pero la rubia escucho, la cual no supo por que pero su corazón empezó a latir demasiado rápido, Lea se hiso a un lado para que Dianna se pudiera acostar-¿Di?-

**D:**-mmmm-

**L:**-¿Me puedes… Abrazar?- Dianna se acercó y la abrazo por la cintura, pero algo extraño paso las dos sintieron un extraño escalofrió que recorrió su cuerpo por el contacto con la otra.

Ninguna de las dos dijo nada un silencio se apodero del lugar lo único que se escuchaba era la respiración de la otra hasta que Lea rompió el silencio.

**L:**-¿Di?-Se volteaba para poder ver a una ya media dormida Dianna

**D:**-¿mmmmm?- Abría los ojos, pero se puso nerviosa por la cercanía que tenia Lea- ¿Qué pasa Le?-

**L:**-Gracias- Una lagrima empezó a corres por su cara.-

**D:-** ¿Gracias porque?-Le decía mientras con una mano le limpiaba las lagrimas que tenia y con la otra trazaba círculos inguinarios en la espalda de Lea, acción que puso nerviosa a la morena.

**L:**-Por todo, por ser tan buena, por estar con migo cuando mas lo necesito pero sobre todo por esto por que contigo me siento bien.-

**D:**-No tienes nada que agradecer lo hago por que te quiero y sé que tu también harías lo mismo por mi- Le sonrió y le dio un beso en la su frente

**CONTINURA….**

* * *

**Gracias por leer y comentar en verdad que me da inspiración para seguir escribiendo espero que este capitulo les guste y únanse a mi pagina de Facebook **

**Gleeks & Directioners (Novelas)**

**Nos leemos el miércoles =) que tengan un buen inicio de semana **


	7. Chapter 7

**Ni glee ni Dianna Agron, Lea Michele, Naya Rivera y ningunos de las personas que salen en esta historia me pertenecen. Cualquier parecido a la realidad es mera coincidencia.**

* * *

Los rayos del sol empezaban a entrar por la ventana despertando a Lea, abrió los ojos y una sonrisa se dibujo en su cara al ver a Dianna que dormida aun abrazándola

**L:**- Es tan hermosa cuando duerme- pensaba-¿Por dios que me pasa?, pero cuando estoy con ella me olvido de todo- No supo como pero cuando salió de sus pensamientos vio como sus dedos acariciaban el cachete de Dianna hasta que se posicionaron en la boca de la rubia, y por inercia Lea se relamió lento los labios y corto la poca distancia que las separaba depositando un suave beso en los labios d Dianna.

Pero rápidamente se separo y agradeció que Dianna sea de sueño pesado, se acostó mirando al Techo.

**L:**-¿Qué acabo de hacer? ¿Qué me pasa con tigo?- Volteo a ver a Dianna-¿y si Theo tenia razón y si en verdad siento algo por ti?- seguía mirando a Dianna mientras se cuestionaba en pensamientos.

Así estuvo un rato pensando en lo que había pasado cuando sintió que Dianna estaba despertando.

**L:**-¡Bueno días!

Dianna:-¡Buenos días Le como amaneciste- decía con voz ronca

**L:**-Bien Di ¿y tu?-

Dianna:-Pues con tus ronquidos no pude dormir- se reía

Lea:-Idiota- se cruzo de brazos- yo no ronco-

**D:**-pues no te has escuchado por que Dios podrías despertar a medio vecindario por tus ronquidos- seguía riendo- auch- se sobaba por que Lea le pego con una almohada-Es chiste Le, dormí muy bien- le sonreía- pero ahora tengo hambre así que voy a ir a preparar algo para desayunar ok-

**L:**-Yo te ayudo-

**D:**-No tú cámbiate en lo que yo preparo el desayuno-

**L:**-No Di yo preparo el desayuno-

**D:**-Lea-

**L:**-Dianna-

**D:**- Lea-

**L:**- Dianna déjame preparar el desayuno ya hiciste mucho por mi, déjame ser yo quien prepare el desayuno

**D:**- Esta bien tu prepáralo mientras yo me meto a bañar-

**L:**-Si por favor ya te urge un buen baño- reía- Epa- esquivaba la almohada que Dianna le aventó

Lea se dirigió a la cocina mientras Dianna se metía a bañar después de un rato el desayuno ya estaba listo solo faltaba que Dianna saliera de bañarse.

**L:**-¿Dianna te falta mucho?- preguntaba una ya desesperada Lea, si algo desesperaba a la morena es que la hagan esperar.

**D:**-Ya voy- Dianna salía del baño, dejando a una Lea nerviosa debido a que la rubia vestía de la parte de abajo un pantalón que le quedaba pegado y de la parte de arriba solamente traía un brasier dejando ver sus bien formados abdominales.- ¿Lea estas bien?-

**L:**-¿Por Dios desde cuando tiene esos abdominales?-pensaba-¿ehh? ¿Yo? Si… si estoy bien ¿Por qué?-

**D:**-Por que estas sudando mucho-Dianna se acercaba a Lea la cual se ponía mas nerviosa.

**L:**-Si te sigues acercando y mirándome a si como quieres que no sude- decía en sus pensamientos- ehhh si es solo que acá hace mucho calor- Fuck eso no tenia que haber dicho-Dianna no pudo evitar reír y levantaba una ceja a la vez que se acercaba a Lea.

**D:**-¿Si le?- Se seguía acercando a ella-ahora que lo dices ya entre yo igual en calor- Conforme la rubia avanzaba Lea retrocedía, hasta que quedo acorralada entre la pared y Dianna-

**L:**-Si. Hace un poco de calor- Lea estaba muy nerviosa lo cual Dianna pudo notar y se hecho a reír- ¿De que te ríes?-

**D:**-De que te pusiste nerviosa- no paraba de reír-

**L:**-No es gracioso- Decía ya mas calmada

**D:**- ¿Qué no es gracioso?, Lea estabas súper nerviosa- seguía riendo mientras buscaba una camisa para ponerse.

**L:**-No estaba nerviosa ya te dije que tenía calor eso es todo-

**D:**-Aja si lo que digas-

**L:**- En verdad si no me crees pues allá tú-Estaba por salir del cuarto- por cierto ya esta el desayuno.

Dianna llego y Lea estaba sentada desayunando

**D:**-Lea-Buscaba la mirada de Lea- ¿Estas enojada?- Lea no le contestaba- Vamos Lea no te pongas así fue solo un juego- Seguía sin contestarle-¿Lea en verdad estas enojada? Podrías contestarme fue solo un juego en ocasiones así juego con Naya- al escuchar las ultimas palabras por primera vez Lea la miro

**L:**-Pues con Naya tu lo has dicho yo no soy Naya, y a mi no me gusta jugar así- Decía molesta- por que cada vez que menciona a Naya ciento una presión en el pecho serán ¿Celos?-Pensaba.

**D:**- ¡Ok! Lea perdón no vuelvo a jugar así con tigo- Se paro de la mesa y se llevo su plato para seguir comiendo en su recamara

**L:**-Genial Lea si eres estúpida si bien que te gusta que juegue así con tigo lo que te molesto fue escuchar que también así juega con Naya lo peor es que creo que estoy sintiendo cosas por Dianna- Se cubría la cara con sus manos.

Se paro de la mesa fue a dejar el plato y se dirigió a la recamara de Dianna

**L:**- Di- entraba a la recamara y veía a Dianna que estaba con su computadora- Dianna.- Camino hasta la cama de la rubia y se sentó-

**D:**-¿Qué quieres Lea?-Seguía mirando su computadora –

**L:**-¿Estas Enojada?- decía mientras jugaba con sus dedos-

**D:**-No-

**L:**- Perdón yo no quería… Espera ¿No estas enojada?- La volteo a ver

**D:**-No- Puso su computadora en su tocador y volteo a ver a Lea-No estoy enojada contigo

**L:**-¿Por qué?- Se subió a la cama y se puso de lado con una mano sujetando su cabeza

**D:**-Por que con esa cara que estas poniendo nunca podría enojada contigo- Pensaba- Por que sé que estas pasando por un mal momento y que estas un poco sensible.-Le sonreía-

**L:**-Dios mio puede ser mas hermosa-Pensaba-Pero ese no es motivo para que me haya puesto así- decía apenada.

**D:**-Pero en parte es mi culpa, no debí de jugar de esa manera contigo, Pero te prometo que ya no lo volveré hacer- Le decía mientras se mordía el labio

**L:**-FUCK eso es sexi-Pensaba-No- dijo en voz alta

**D:**-¿No?-Fruncía el ceño

Lea:-No quiero que dejes de jugar de esa manera con migo Di.-Jugaba con sus manos-

**D:**-No te entiendo Lea primero dices que ya no lo haga por que te molesta y después me dices que no deje de hacerlo ¿Quién te entiende?-

**L:**-Acostúmbrate a mis repentinos cambios de opiniones, pero lo único que se es que si juegas así con Naya por que conmigo no-decía con una sonrisa picara en su cara

**D:**-No lose Lea no quiero que te vuelvas a enojar-

**L:**-Esta bien- se para de la cama ante la atenta mirada de Dianna - y que conste que yo quise seguir con los juegos- cuando estaba por salir se volteo y miro a la rubia- Por cierto cuando me dejas lavar mi ropa en tu lavadero-le guiño un ojo mientras salía con una risa de la recamara

**D:**-¿En mi lavadero? pero si yo no tengo lavadero ¡oh ya entendí!- movía la cabeza en forma negativa y reía-¿Lea Michele quieres jugar con fuego?-Alzaba una ceja- Lo malo es que una de las dos nos vamos a quemar- reía mientras se incorporaba y salía de su recamara para buscar a Lea

**D:**-¿Que hace?-se sentaba junto de ella en el sillón

**L:**-Reviso las llamadas pérdidas que tengo de Theo- decía un poco frustrada

**D:**-oh-prendió la tele, pero la duda la carcomía quería saber que había pasado entre Theo y lea-Le- lo dijo casi en susurro pero Lea escucho

**L:**-mmm-

**D:-**No nada olvídalo-

**L:**- No ahora me dices-dejo su celular en la mesa de centro y miro a Dianna:-

**D:**-No enserio no es nada

Lea:-Dianna dime-

**D:**-¿Que paso entre Theo y tu por que se pelearon?-decía tímida, Lea soltó un suspiro-Si no quieres decirme no hay... Lea la interrumpió

**L:**- No Di te voy a contar lo que paso, es que no se por donde empezar, -se quedo callada- vez que el llego y te vio - Dianna asintió- Bueno después de que te fuiste discutimos. Me dijo que estaba arto de todo y que en especial estaba arto de mi, yo me enoje y le di una cachetada me encerré en mi cuarto y ya no salí hasta el siguiente día, cuando salí del cuarto vi que no había nadie a si que me prepare de desayunar, llego como a la 6:00 mas o menos pero estaba tomado

**Flashback****(Narrado por Lea) **

Theo:-¿Lea donde estas?-azoto la puerta de la entrada- Lea- empezó a gritar

**L:**-Genial lo que me faltaba que llegue Borracho-salí de la sala-que quieres Theo- Le dije molesta

Theo:-¿Qué... que quiero? Quiero que me demuestres que no te gustan las mujeres demuéstramelo-Me empezó a besar torpemente debido a que el alcohol ya asía efecto en el-

**L:**-Theo me estas lastimando- me trataba de zafar pero el me lo impedía- Theo por favor no tengo ganas-

Theo:-No tienes ganas o es por que te gustan las mujeres he dime-

**L:**- Estas loco simplemente no tengo ganas a demás esta borracho y no quiero discutir contigo-le dije mientras me daba vuela para regresar al cuarto

Theo:-No a donde crees que vas, a mi no me dejas así y me tienes que contestar esto- me mostro unas fotos

**L:**-¿que es esto?-

Theo:- velo y dime ¿por qué me utilizaste para ocultar que te gustan las mujeres?- agarre las fotos y vi que era yo besando a otra mujer entonces empecé a reír irónicamente:-

**D:**-Espera para ahí te besaste con una mujer-fruncía el ceño-

**L:**- Si pero fue actuación y de algunos juegos de la botella tu sabes-

**D:**-Haha ok-¿porque sentí una presión en el pecho cuando dijo que se había besado con una mujer?-pensaba

**L:**-¿Puedo seguir? Dianna asintió con la cabeza

**Flashback**

**L:**-en primera esto-le mostré las fotografías- fue actuación fue una de mis primeras obras en broadway en segunda yo no te estoy utilizando

Theo:- y tu crees que soy idiota-Me agarraba el brazo con fuerzas

**L:**-Theo me estas lastimando suéltame:- empecé a llorar- ya Theo esto se termino me escuchas estoy harta de tus celos-Me solté del el y cuando estaba por irme a mi cuarto no me di cuenta y atrás de mi estaba el marco de un cuadro y me pegue y por eso tenia sangre ayer:- suspiraba y dejaba caer su espalda en el respaldo del sillón

**D:**- ¿Entonces no te pego?

Lea:-No Di yo no me di cuenta y me pegue sola:-encogía los hombros:

**D:**-¿Pero entonces ya terminaste con el?-

**L:**-si bueno no-Suspiraba- hay no se pero yo ya estoy harta, así que lo mejor será terminar esto:-Dianna se acercó y abrazo a lea y nuevamente ese escalofrió que sintieron la noche anterior se así presente en ese momento, Diana acariciaba la espalda de lea mientras Lea se aferraba a la cintura de Dianna.

**L:**-¡Que bien se siente estar así!-pensaba-¿Que me esta pensando? Me podría quedar entre sus brazos para siempre, ¿Creo que me estoy enamorando?, es imposible, pero si esto que siento por ella ya era de antes solo que no me di cuenta o tal vez no me quería dar cuenta ¡Dios que dilema! -

**D:**-Que paz se siente, me siento completa cuando estoy con ella ¿En que estará pensando? – miraba a Lea.- Estoy tan confundida no se por qué siento esa necesidad de abrazarla de oler su perfume y ¿por qué cada que habla de Theo o de alguien mas siento celos?

Así estuvieron unos segundos más hasta que Dianna rompió el silencio

**D:**-Le ¿que te parece si vamos de shopping rentamos una película y comemos ¿ acá o comemos a fuera si?-Ponía cara de suplica

**L:**-Me parece bien-se separaba de Dianna para poderla ver-pero acá comemos yo cocino y me dejas escoger la película -

**D:**-Si perfecto pues vámonos-se paro del sillón y estiro su mano para que Lea se parara.-

**L:**-Pero me tengo que cambiar así que espérame- se fue a la recamara de Dianna para cambiarse. Pasaron 15 minutos y Lea no salía.

**D:**-Lea solo vamos de shopping no vamos a los Emmy- Se recargaba en el marco de la puerta mientras reía.

**L:**-No sé que ponerme – decía algo frustrado, Dianna se acercó a ella le dio un beso en la mejilla.

**D:** Lea no importa lo que te pongas te ves hermosa- le sonreía- ahora ponte esto- le daba unos jeans y una camisa.

**L:**-¿En verdad crees que con cualquier cosa me veo bien?- decía sonrojada

**D:**- No solo lo dije para que te apuraras auch-se reía mientras se tallaba el brazo por el golpe que le dio Lea- Si Le con lo que te pongas te ves bien- se dio vuelta para salir del cuarto- tienes 5 minutos si no te dejo- Lea le aventó una almohada pero la rubia pudo esquivarla

Una vez que Dianna salió del cuarto Lea dejo caer su cuerpo en la cama y empezó a suspirar y sonreír.

**L:**-Parezco una adolescente de 15 años enamorada-suspiro- ¿Enamorada?-esa era la pregunta que se hacia Lea no sabia que era lo que sentía cuando veía a Dianna cuando se perdía en sus ojos color verdes sentía que nada mas existían ellas dos – necesito aclarar esto que siento- se agarraba el pecho del lado donde esta el corazón, se paro y se empezó a cambiar, se puso la ropa que Dianna le había dado se peino, retoco su maquillaje y se puso perfume, una vez lista se volvió a mirar en el espejo y salió del cuarto- ¡Lista! Ya podemos irnos- Le dijo a Dianna quien veía la tele

**D:**-Al fin-se paro del sillón apago la tele y alzo su vista para ver a Lea-Guau-Dianna recorrió el cuerpo de Lea con la mirada

**L:**-¿Te gusta?- pregunto mientras jugaba con un anillo que se había puesto

**D:**-¿Qué si me gusta? Te vez Guau y estas Guau y en este momento tengo ganas de… por Dios que demonios estoy pensando- Te vez bien- dijo- ¿Te vez bien? Dianna es lo único que puedes decir se ve hermosa y con un Te vez bien respondes- pensaba la rubia

**L:**-Gracias- Ok eso no era lo que esperaba que me dijera, fue muy fría su respuesta – pensaba Lea

**D:**-¿Nos vamos?- Lea asintió y al llegar al elevador Dianna se paro-

**L:**-¿Te pasa algo?-preguntaba mientras veía a Dianna

**D:**-No bueno si pero lo mejor es que salgamos por la parte de atrás- agarro la mano de Lea para que caminara con ella

**L:**-Espera- se zafa de la mano de Dianna- ¿Por qué tenemos que salir por atrás?- fruncía el ceño

**D:**-Por que ayer cuando fui con Naya al cine- y ahí estaba otra vez Naya y esa enorme presión en el pecho que sentía Lea cuando Dianna hablaba de Naya-había de fotógrafos y estoy segura de que también hoy debe de haber, no creo que sea conveniente que nos vean salir a las dos de mi departamento- miraba a Lea.

**L:**-Y entonces si pueden ver que sales tu con Naya de tu departamento- Fuck lo dije o lo pensé- Dianna alzo una ceja- Lo dije genial Lea ahora sabrá que estas celosa ¿Celosa? En verdad estoy celosa – pensaba

**D:**-Si bueno No también me pueden ver salir de mi departamento contigo, pero no creo que sea conveniente por que Theo se pondrá como loco y vendrá a buscarte- Es hermosa cuando esta celosa-Pensaba- Espera ¿Esta celosa? ¡Na! Son alucinaciones mía pero me gustaría que estuviera celosa ¿Enserio me gustaría? – pensaba la rubia

**L:** Tienes razón – Decía avergonzada por como había actuado

**D:**-Bueno ya vámonos- Agarro la mano de Lea y entraron al carro de Dianna y salieron sin ser vista por los paparazzi que estaban afuera de su departamento.

**CONTINURA….**

* * *

**Ahí esta lo que le paso a Lea no odien a Theo el esta celoso pero por sus celos Lea están confundida que hasta le dio un beso que linda espero que les guste y sigan comentando me dan mucha inspiración para continuar la novela y únanse a mi pagina de Facebook **

**Gleeks & Directioners (Novelas)**

**Nos leemos el viernes **


	8. Chapter 8

**Ni glee ni Dianna Agron, Lea Michele, Naya Rivera y ningunos de las personas que salen en esta historia me pertenecen. Cualquier parecido a la realidad es mera coincidencia**.

* * *

Llegaron a la primera tienda de ropa…

Buenos días bienvenidas a DKNY- Les dijo un joven de aproximadamente 27 años, Güero, de ojos cafés, alto de cabello negro quien no dejaba de mirar a Dianna- Cualquier cosa que se les ofrezca acá estoy para serviles- Decía sonriéndole a Dianna

**D:**-Gracias- También le sonreía, cosa que no paso desapercibida para Lea quien al notar como el chico empezaba a coquetear con Dianna, empezó a caminar dejándola atrás- hey espera- Lea se paro pero no le dijo nada-¿Te pasa algo?- Fruncía el ceño a la vez que buscaba la mirada de Lea.

**L:**-No- dijo de mala gana

**D:**-¿Segura?-

**L:**- Si, mira ese vestido- se alejaba de Dianna para ir a ver el vestido, la rubia rodo los ojos por que conocía a Lea y sabia que algo tenia pero cuando se ponía en ese plan era imposible hablar con ella

**D:**-Es bonito- Le dejo mientras veía unos pantalones que se encontraban cerca de donde estaba la morena- Que te parece este pantalón- Lea abrió la boca paro el muchacho de la tienda no la dejo hablar.-

-Te quedaría muy bien a ti- Le dijo con una sonrisa coqueta- ¿Te lo quieres probar?-

**D:**-Si ¿donde esta el probador?-

-Por aquí- El joven empezó a caminar y Dianna lo siguió

Lea miraba incrédula la escena, vio a una de la muchachas que trabajaba en la tienda y la llamo-Oye disculpa-La muchacha se dio vuelta y sus ojos se abrieron por completo-¿Qué que tengo?- pregunto Lea al ver la expresión de la chava

-Es… eres Lea Michel?-Decía la muchacha emocionada

**L:**-He si- decía con una sonrisa por ver la actitud de la chava- Te quería pregun…-

-No lo puedo creer me muero ¿me puedo sacar una foto contigo?-

**L:**-He si pero te quería pregun…

-Tómanos una foto- Le dijo la muchacha a su compañera que estaba con ella, se tomaron las fotos

**L:**-Listo ahora me podrías decir…-

-Me podrías dar tu autógrafo- Lea le dio su autógrafo

-ya Alex déjala, a demás desde que rato quiere decir algo y no la dejas-dijo una chava de aproximadamente 25 años rubia, ojos azules, alta- ahora mejor vez a atender a esa señora que yo me encargo-decía mirando a Lea

Alex:-Perdón- Dijo y después se fue

-Perdónala a si se pone cuando ve a algún actor-dejo riendo al igual que Lea - Mi nombre es Yanilen- estiro su mano para saludar a Lea:-Y ¿bueno que querías preguntar?

**L:**-Quería preguntarle cual es el nombre de ese muchacho- señalo con sus cejas a donde estaba el joven

Yanilen:-Se llama Iván ¿Algún problema con el?- frunció el ceño

**L:**-El problema es que se esta comiendo con la mirada a Dianna-pensaba- no ninguno- se acercó a un mostrador y vio un vestido –me puedes enseñar ese vestido-le señala cual

Yanilen:-si claro- le da el vestido- ¿Te lo quiere probar?-Lea asintió con la cabeza y llegaron aln probador y en ese momento iba saliendo Dianna

**D:**-HEY que te parece- se dio una vuelta para que la pudiera ver, Lea no perdió oportunidad y recorrió con su vista desde las piernas de Dianna hasta posarse en las pompas de la rubia, cosa que no paso desapercibida para ella que no puedo evitar sonreír

**L:**-Te queda muy bien hasta parecerse que te lo hicieron para ti- Puso una sonrisa

**D:**-Gracias ¿te vas a probar el vestido?-Lea asintió con la cabeza y se metió al probador mientras Dianna seguía viendo la ropa hasta que una voz la llamo

**L:**-Di me podrías ayudar con el cierre- dejo tímida, Dianna camino y entro al probador y se puso atrás de la morena. Lea hiso a un lado su cabello y dejaba al descubierto su espalda y un poco mas que la espalda, Dianna cerro los ojos por un instante, bajo sus manos para poder agarrar el cierre, Lea sentía la respiración de Dianna en su espalda por lo cual su piel se erizo, Dianna tiro del cierre y empezó a subirlo per conforme lo iba subiendo las yemas de sus dedos rozaban la piel de Lea. Dianna subió por completo el cierre y le acomodo su cabello como enfrente de ellas había un espejo de cuerpo completo le sonrió a Lea

**D:**-Te vez hermosa-Estaba cerca del oído de Lea cuando se lo dijo la cual se quedo sin palabras- haber un vuelta- Lea sonrió y se dio una vuelta pero quedo en frente de la rubia-Te queda perfecto- Veía los ojos de Lea y después su vista se poso en los labios de esta, Dianna se relamió sus labios se empezó a acercar a Lea quien al ver como la rubia se empezaba a acercar cerro los ojos y entre abrió su boca.

Podían sentir la respiración de la otra, es mas hasta podían jurar que escuchaban el latido del corazón de la otra estaban tan cerca hasta que unos golpes en la puerta las saco de su mundo Dianna aprovecho la interrupción y deposito el beso en la mejilla de Lea quien no se lo esperaba y le sonrió pero su sonrisa era entre decepcionada y confundida

Iván:- Venía a ver si te quedo el pantalón - Le sonreía a Dianna – Pero veo que te quedo muy bien- recorría el cuerpo de la rubia con su vista, Lea no pudo evitar enojase y salir de ahí ante la mirara extrañada de Dianna

**D:**-Gracias me lo llevo- se metió rápido al probador para quitarse el pantalón-¿Qué hubiera pasado si no nos interrumpen? ¿La iba a besar? ¿Ella quería? Si ella quería lo vi en sus ojos ¿y si su cara fue de pánico o peor aun de asco? ¿Y si no quería? ¡Dios que me esta pasando!-se recargaba en la pared- ¿Por qué cada que estoy cerca de ella lates tan rápido?- se agarraba el pecho del lado del corazón-Que es esto que siento será ¿amor? Estoy tan confundida-pensaba, salió del probador le entrego el pantalón a Iván el joven que la atendió y empezó a buscar a Lea con la mirada pero nada, no la veía en ningún lado

**L:**-Estuve tan cerca de besarla y descubrir si en verdad es amor lo que siento por ella, ¿pero si ella no quería besarme? ¿Si en realidad ese beso iba para mi cachete no para mis labios mis labios?-unos golpes en la puerta la sacaron de sus pensamientos.

Yanilen:-¿Todo bien? ¿Te vas a llevar los dos vestidos?

**L:**-He si pero no se si llevarme los dos solo uno

Yanilen:-Pues yo creo que los dos te quedan genial- decía con una sonrisa, por lo cual lea se limito a contestarle con otra. Mientras Dianna se encontraba en la caja pagando su ropa, pero seguía buscando a la morena con la vista hasta que le pregunto a una señoría que estaba ahí encargada.

**D:**-Oye disculpa- la muchacha se dio vuelta y su mandíbula se abrió a mas no poder-¿te pasa algo?-alzaba una ceja

Alex:-¡Hoy es mi día de suerte!-Alzaba la voz y tenia una sonrisa dibujada en su cara- Primero Lea Michele y después Dianna Agron ahora si me puedo morir en paz- Dianna no pudo evitar reír por lo dramática que fue la chava.

**D:**-Bueno veo que ya viste a Lea me podrías de…-

Alex:-Me puedo tomar una foto contigo-Dianna asintió con la cabeza, Alex saco su teléfono- ¿Tu podrías sacar la foto?- La rubia no se negó y se tomaron la foto-

**D:**-Listo esta genial- le entrego su teléfono-Oye has visto a Le…-

Alex:-Me puedes dar tu autógrafo-no le dio tiempo a Dianna de contestar por que ya tenia un papel y un lápiz en la mano.

**D:**-ok te doy el autógrafo pero tu dime primero ¿no sabes donde esta Lea?-

Alex:-Lea esta checándose un vestido-

**D:**-Ok gracias- Le firmo el papel que le había dado Alex se despidió de ella y se fue directo a los probadores, pero al llegar vio como Lea estaba platicando muy divertida con una mejer que para su punto de vista estaba muy cerca de Lea:-¿¡Que demonios por que le esta agarrando la mano!?-pensaba-¿Y porque Lea no deja de reír?-Alzaba una ceja a la vez que fruncía el ceño-¡Pero si se la esta comiendo con la mirada! Y ¿Por qué me pongo tan mal? Digo después de todo es mi amiga- estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se percato de que Lea la estaba viendo de reojo, no supo como pero ya estaba caminando en dirección donde estaba Lea-¿Nos vamos Lea?-Preguntaba pero no le sacaba la mirada de encima a Yanilen

**L:**-No- Dianna volteo a mirarla y frunció el ceño

**D:**-¡¿No?! ¿Por qué no?-sonaba algo enojada

**L:**-Por que me gusta verte celosa- Pensaba- Por que no estas viendo que estoy platicando a gusto-miro a Yanilen y puso una sonrisa coqueta

**D:**-Ok te espero en el carro- se fue enojada llego a su carro y azotó la puerta no pudo evitar llorar estaba molesta y mas que nada lloraba de frustración-¿Por qué me pongo tan mal?-pensaba-¿Por qué lloro? No se ni por que lloro- se empezaba a secar sus lagrimas- ¿me estaré enamorando? Ni siquiera se lo que siento-puso su cabeza en el volante-necesito hablar con alguien-se separo del volante bajo su mirada para localizar su celular, se puso sus audífonos, pensó en llamarle a sus amigas Jesica o Ashley pero sabia que a esa hora se encontraban trabajando entonces opto por marcar a su otra amiga

-Bueno-Se escucho que dijeron del otro lado del teléfono

**D:**- ¡Naya! ¿Hola como estas?

**N:**-Que quieres Dianna-Se escuchaba molesto

**D:**-¿Te sucede algo?- pregunto sorprendida por la forma que le contesto su amiga

**N:**- ¿Que si me sucede algo?- rio irónicamente

**D:**-Si que tienes por que estas así-

**N:**-Que… que tengo… sabes bien que no me gusta que me cuelguen

**D:**-No te entiendo a que viene eso conmigo- se escucho una risa del otro lado del teléfono

**N:**- eres o te haces Dianna:-

Dianna:-Mira no estoy de humor y encima no se por qué estas enojada yo no te hice nada

**N:**-Ayer te hable y te quería contar algo importante pero me colgaste para ver quien sabe que de Lea me dejaste hablando sola y odio eso

**D:**-…..-

**N:**-Sigues ahí o ya me volviste a dejar hablando sola-

**D:**-….- Seguía sin hablar no sabia que decirle a su amiga

**N:**-Dianna… me volviste a dejar hablando sola sabes que, ya te cuelgo tengo cosas que hacer

**D:**-Perdón-Se abrió la puerta de su carro dejando ver a Lea-Perdón Naya no era mi intención dejarte hablando sola-Lea al escuchar lo que decía frunció el ceño

**N:**-Mira Di estoy en verdad ocupada-

**D:**-ok te dejo pero perdóname no quería colgarte

**N:**-Hablamos luego- fue cortante y colgó, Dianna se quito los audífonos y soltó un suspiro quería hablar con alguien de lo que le estaba pasando y no puedo, volteo a ver a Lea.

**D:**-¿Quieres ir a otro lugar?-

**L:**-¿Tú quieres ir a otro lado?-Le pregunto por qué noto a Dianna extraña

**D:**-Vamos al súper para comprar lo que vas a cocinar- Sonrió, pero para Lea esa sonrisa fue falsa la conocía bien y sabia cuando la rubia fingía una sonrisa

**L:**-¿Di esta bien?

**D:**-SI- Se puso sus gafas de sol y empezó a manejar el camino fue en total silencio en ocasiones Lea volteaba a ver a Dianna o viceversa.

**CONTINURA….**

* * *

**Bien les dejo otro capitulo mas de mi novela me da muchísimo alegrita que les guste pero les tengo una mala noticia =( mañana por motivos personales no voy a poder actualizar mi novela espero que lo comprendan el Domingo si la subo se los prometo…**

**Bueno como siempre les dijo únanse a mi pagina **

**Gleeks & Directioners (Novelas)**

**Nos leemos el Domingo =) **


	9. Chapter 9

**Ni glee ni Dianna Agron, Lea Michele, Naya Rivera y ningunos de las personas que salen en esta historia me pertenecen. Cualquier parecido a la realidad es mera coincidencia**.

* * *

Lea se sentía un poco culpable por que sabía que a la rubia no le había causado gracia que se quedara platicando con la joven de la boutique pero miles de pregunta rondaban por su cabeza

**L:**-¿Esta celosa?-miro de reojo a Dianna ¿Por qué le quise dar celos?, y ¿Por qué reacciona a si? ¿Por qué le pidió perdón a Naya? Y ahí estaba otra vez esa presión que sentía en el pecho al hablar de Naya – Estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos estaba confundía demasiado confundida no se explicaba como en tan poco tiempo pudo haberse enamorado de Dianna, tampoco sabia exactamente que estuviera enamorada, era nuevo para ella nunca se sintió así. El sonido de su celular destruyo el silencio en el que estaban las dos y saco de sus pensamientos a Lea, la morena toma su celular y descubrió que era un mensaje de Theo

**Lea mi amor por favor tenemos que hablar me porte como un estúpido perdóname necesito verte hablar contigo amor fue una estupidez te amo regresa a la casa por favor.**

**L:**-Estúpido-dijo de momento lo que hiso que Dianna la volteara a ver

**D:**-¿Todo bien?- pregunto apartando un instante la vista de la carretera para poder ver a la morena.

**L:**-Si... Bueno no

**D:**-¿Es Theo verdad?

**L:** Si me mando otro mensaje diciéndome que lo perdone y que regrese al departamento - Dianna volteo a verla

**D:**-Y… ¿Tu quieres regresar con el?-

**L:**-no se es… es complicado-

**D:**-¿Complicado? ¿Por qué?-Seguía con su mirada fija en el camino

**L:**-Por que son casi 2 años los que estoy con el y no puedo creer que de unas semanas para acá los 2 años se hayan ido al carajo-suspiro, Dianna la veía de reojo- y todo por sus estúpidos celos, que a lo mejor no eran tan estúpidos-Esto ultimo lo dijo en susurro

**D:**-Si se que una relación de varios años no se olvida tan fácil pero-hiso una pausa-¿Aun lo amas?- No supo por que pero preguntarle a Lea que si aun amaba a Theo sintió como algo se le calvaba en el pecho.

**L:**-Ese es el problema Di. No se si lo sigo amando-Dianna volteo a verla, ya habían entrar en el estacionamiento del súper-Lo quiero y lo quiero mucho pero no…no se si lo sigo amando-agacho su cabeza Dianna puso una mano en su hombro Lea volteo a verla y se perdió en sus ojos, esos ojos verdes que desprendían un brillo que con solo verlos te olvidas de todo mal .5 o a lo mejor mas minutos fueron los que pasaron viéndose directamente a los ojos hasta que Dianna volvió a hablar

**D:**-¿Cuándo piensas hablar con el?-

**L:**-¿eh con quien?-Se perdió en los ojos de Dianna que se olvido por completo del tema

**D:**-Con Theo-

**L:**-ha si no…No se la verdad no me apetece verlo todavía tengo que aclarar mis pensamientos primero

**D:**-Ok ahora vamos a bajarnos y a entrar por que ya tengo hambre por que de aquí que haces la pizza

**L:**-Hey pero yo no dije que iba a hacer pizza-Alzaba una ceja

**D:**-Pero es lo que mejor te sale auchhhh-se sobaba el brazo- por que fue eso

**L:**-Por que no es lo que mejor me sale, todo lo que yo preparo es delicioso

**D:**-Ok tienes razón pero es que yo quiero pizza tiene tiempo que no como de tus deliciosas pizza me has tenido abandonada-

**L:**-En eso tienes razón te he tenido muy abandonada por eso te hare tu pizza

**D:**-Si eres genial- Dianna alza su mano y la coloca en los hombros de Lea, así caminaron hasta la entrada

**L:**- Voy por un carro-

**D:**-Oh no déjame a mi, voy yo- No le dio tiempo a que Lea hablara cuando ya caminaba para ir por el carrito- Listo

**L:**-Ok vamos a comprar las verduras primero

**D:**-Tu manadas- Compraron todo lo que hacia falta para hacer la pizza, estaban esperando su turno en la caja cuando un niño de 8 años se les acerco

-Hola-decía un poco tímido

**L:**-Hey hola- se agacho para quedar a la par del niño

-Eres Lea verdad-

**L:**-Si soy yo

-¿Lea te quieres casar conmigo?-Levanto la cara para ver a Lea que esta no pudo evitar reírse ante la pregunta del niño

**L:**-¿Te quieres casar conmigo?-

-Eh si pero si tu no quieres entonces le puedo decir a ella-señalo a Dianna y Lea levanto una ceja y alzo la vista para ver a Dianna quien trataba de no soltar una carcajada

**L:**-Oh bueno pero primero quiero sabes tu nombre-

-Me llamo David-

**L:**-Bueno David no crees que estas muy chiquito aun-

David-Bueno mis papas dicen que no importa de la edad, ni el sexo para enamorarse de una persona y yo estoy enamorado de ti- Lea miraba con tanta ternura al niño

**L:**-En eso tienen razón tus papas-

David-Bueno entonces ¿si te quieres casar conmigo?

**L:**-Esta bien acepto-EL niño sonrió a más no poder

**D:**-¿Entonces ya no te quieres casar conmigo?- Le pregunto al niño

David:-Lo siento ya estoy comprometido-Dianna se llevo las manos a su corazón

**D:**-Oh Dios me has rechazado-dramatizaba la escena Lea ya no pudo mas y soltó una carcajada

-David que haces te dije que me esperaras-la madre del niño lo agarro de la mano

David:-Lo siento mama- decía arrepentido

-No lo vuelvas a hacer entendido-El niño asintió con la cabeza- Perdón si las a molestado-

**L:**-No tranquila-

-Bueno me alegro, ahora si me disculpan nos tenemos que ir-dijo la mujer y empezaban a caminar cuando Lea les volvió a hablar

**L:**-¡Hey novio! No me vas a dar mi beso-El niño se soltó de su mama y corrió a darle un beso en la mejilla a la morena.-Cuídate ok-David asintió con la cabeza y regreso con su mama, Dianna ya esperaba a Lea con las bolsas de lo que compraron -Nos vamos-

**D:**-Vámonos-Caminaron al coche de Dianna dejaron las bolsas en la cajuela y se subieron al carro

**L:**-¿Hermoso el niño verdad?-

**D:**-Si va a ser todo un rompe corazones cuando crezca, si no es que ya lo es- Lea sonrió

**L:**-Si tienes razón, pero me causo ternura como me dijo que me casara con el

**D:**-Si aunque a mi me rechazo- decía divertida

**L:**-No seas mensa ¿quien se atrevería a rechazarte- Prendió la radio

**D:**-¿Quieres que te haga la lista de todos los que me han rechazado?- volteo a ver a la morena

**L:**-Pues entonces los que te rechazaron están locos- ¡oh esa canción me gusta!- le subió volumen a la radio, se empezaban a escuchar los primeros acordes de la canción y Lea empezó a cantar

**Honey you are a rock **(Querida eres la roca)

**Upon which I stand** (sobre la cual estoy parado)

**And i came here to talk **(Y vine aquí para hablar)

**I hope you understand **(espero que entiendas)

**The Green eyes, yeah the spot light, **(Los ojos verdes, si el proyector

**Shines upon you **(brilla sobre ti) [Volteo a ver a Dianna quien sonreía]

**And how could, anybody, deny you **(¿Y como podría, quien sea, rechazarte?)

**I came here with a load **(Llegue aquí con una carga)

**And it feels so much lighter now I met you ** (y me siendo mucho mas ligero ahora que te conocí)

**And honey you shoul know **(Y nena deberías saber)

**Thant I could never go on without you **(Que nunca podría continuar sin ti) [Dianna sintió un escalofrió al escuchar esas palabra]

**Green eyes **(ojos verdes)

**Honey you are the sea **(Querida tu eres el mar)

**Upon which I float **(Sobre el cual yo floto)

**And I came here to talk **(Y vine aquí a hablar)

**I think you shoul know **(creo que deberías saber)

**The Green eyes, **(Los ojos verdes)

**You´re the one that I wanted to find **(eres a quien quería encontrar)

**And anyone who tried to deny you **(Y cualquiera que intente rechazarte,)

**Must be out og their mind **(debe de estar loco)

**Because I came here with a load **(Porque yo llegue aquí con una carga)

**And it feels so much lighter **(y me siento mucho mas ligero)

**Since I met you **(desde que te conozco)

**Honey you shoul know **(Nena deberías saber)

**Thant I coul never go on without you **(Que nunca podría continuar sin ti)

**Green eyes, Green eyes **(ojos verdes, ojos verdes)

**Oh oh oh **[Llegaron a un semáforo que marcaba el alto, cuando lea terminaba la canción y en ningún momento dejo de ver a Dianna]

**D:**-Hermosa canción-Volteo a ver a Lea

**L:**-Creo que es perfecta para ti- La veía directamente a los ojos

**D:**-Así por que- veía también los ojos de Lea y en ocasiones su mirada se fijaba en la boca de la morena.

**L:**-Pues se llama Green eyes y tu tienes los ojos verdes- Se relamía los labios- a demás de una frase que dice la canción-

**D:**- ¿Así cual?- se voz se escuchaba sexi-

**L:**-Que nunca podría continuar sin ti –pensó- donde dice que cualquiera que intente rechazarte estaría loco- Dianna sonrió y se estaba acercando a Lea hasta que el sonido de un carro atrás de ella les indicaba que el semáforo había cambiado para que avanzaran Dianna se volvió a posicionar en su asiento para seguir manejando

**D:**-¿Vamos a rentar la película que vamos a ver?- rompió el silencio

**L:**-He si… si vamos- Manejaron unas cuantas cuadras mas hasta llegar a la tienda donde rentarían una película.

**CONTINURA….**

**Aquí esta el capitulo 9 espero que les este gustando la historia, muy pronto ya tendremos un beso =) ¿pero quienes se darán ese beso? Más a adelante lo sabremos**

***La cancion es de Coldplay - Green eyes **

**Bueno como siempre les digo únanse a mi página **

**Gleeks & Directioners (Novelas)**

**Nos leemos el Lunes **


	10. Chapter 10

**Ni glee ni Dianna Agron, Lea Michele, Naya Rivera y ningunos de las personas que salen en esta historia me pertenecen. Cualquier parecido a la realidad es mera coincidencia.**

**D:**-Bien y cual vamos a ver- le dijo mientras Lea veía alguna película

* * *

**L:**-¡Esta!-Le enseño la película a Dianna la cual sonrió y negó con la cabeza

**D:**-Lea pero si has visto esta película como mil veces-

**L:**-Y que me encanta Funny Girl ¡Por favor quiero vela si!

**D:**-Esta bien-

**L:**-¡Si genial!-Dianna no dejaba de sonreír Lea parecía niña chiquita. Después de comprar otras películas ya iban de regreso al Departamento de Dianna

**D:**-¿Otro mensaje de Theo?- volteo a ver a Lea quien estaba con su teléfono

**L:**-He no estoy checando mi twitter-Dianna seguía majando- ¿Por que crees que los fans dicen que tenemos algo?-Pregunto sin alzar la vista de su celular, Dianna la vio de reojo y alzo una ceja

**D:**-No lose, según lo que he oído dicen que tenemos buena química.

**L:**-Si eso si lose pero ¿por que ese afán de vernos juntas?

**D:**-No lose ¿por que preguntas?

**L:**-Por que ¡oh Dios! Ya se por que quieren vernos juntas-

**D:**- ¿Por que?

**L:**-Mira- le enseño su teléfono, la rubia paro el carro para poder ver la imagen-Nos vemos bien juntas ¿no crees?-

**D:**-SI nos vemos bien pero aunque quisieran nunca tendríamos algo- Puso el carro en marcha

**L:**-Ah no ¿Por qué?- guardo el teléfono y le presto toda su atención a la respuesta de la rubia

**D:**-¿Por qué quieres saberlo?-

**L:**-No lose simple curiosidad- Dianna sonrió

**D:**- Por que para empezar esta la prensa tu sabes que a mi no me importa lo que digan pero creo que si tu y yo anduviéramos no duraría mucho-La morena alzo una ceja

**L:**-¿Y por que no duraría?-

**D:**-Por que empezarían los chismes que si yo salgo con tal y tu eres muy celosa ¡auch! ¿Por qué fue eso?

**L:**-Yo no soy celosa-

**D:**-Claro lo que digas-

**L:**-Yo no soy celosa- se cruzo de brazos y Dianna alzo una ceja -Bueno un poco, sigue con tu explicación

**D:**- Ok también están nuestras familias la verdad no se como se lo tomen-Lea agacho la cabeza- y por ultimo tu tienes novio-y ahí la morena levanto rápido su cabeza para ver a Dianna

**L:**-¿y si no anduviera con Theo?-Ya estaban afuera del departamento de Dianna

**D:**-Si no anduviera con Theo…-la interrumpió el sonido de su celular- Bueno- se bajo del carro

**L:**-Te salvo el teléfono- Pensó, Se bajo del carro para empezar a caminar atrás de Dianna.

**D:**-He si si esta conmigo-Abrió la puerta y se hiso a un lado para que Lea pasara primero-¿Cuando?-dejaba las bolsas en la mesa- no no se si quiera-volteo a ver a Lea quien la veía tratando de descubrir con quien hablaba- tratare, no te prometo nada ¿a que hora? Ok esta bien le pregunto y te confirmo si si bye-corto la llamada-¿Lea?- le dijo mientras se cambiaba los zapatos

**L:**-En la cocina-grito para que la escuchara

**D:**-¿Qué haces?- se recargo en el marco de la puerta-

**L:**-Empezando a hacer la pizza, ven a ayudarme- Dianna se puso un mandil y se para al lado de la morena.

**D:**-¿Que hago?-

**L:**- Empieza limpiando esto-le dio una bolsa de verduras-

**D:**-Ok- abrió la bolsa e introdujo las verduras en el chorro de agua- era Amber

**L:**-No me digas ¿reunión con los chicos?

**D:**-si pero si no quieres ir no hay…-

**L:**-Quien dijo que no quería ir ¿a que hora es?-cortaba las verduras

**D:**- Valla no me costo nada convencerte ¿estas segura?- Lea asintió con la cabeza- bien es a las 9 en casa de Darren-se seco las manos- ¿Te ayudo a cortar?

**L:**-Si agarra un cuchillo- Dianna paso su mano por atrás de lea para agarra el cuchillo- No me contestaste a lo que te pregunte.

**D:**-¿Qué me preguntaste?-

**L:**-¿Que pasaría si yo no anduviera con Theo?-Metía la pizza al horno

**D:**-Que estarías soltera no-Sacaba un vino

**L:**-Si tonta pero a lo que me refiero es que tu me dijiste que Tener novio era una de las cosas que no nos permitiría ser mas que amigas-Dianna asintió- Entonces ¿Qué pasaría si yo no anduviera con Theo?-

**D:**-Pues podría…-El sonido de su teléfono no le permitió terminar de decir.

**L:**-El universo esta conspirando en mi contra-pensó

**D:**-Bueno-

Mark-Hey Di-

**D:**-Que pasa Mark-Agarro los platos y los colocaba en la mesa

Mark-Oye vas a ir al rato a lo de Darren-

**D:**-Si-fruncía el ceño

Mark:-Bien-

**D:**-Mark ¿pasa algo?-

Mark:-No… bueno si

**D:**-¿Qué pasa?-

Mark:-¿Has hablado con Naya?

**D:**-Con Naya no… - Lea volteo a verla-bueno si… en la mañana hable con ella ¿Por?

Mark:-¿No te comento nada?-

**D:**-No…. hablamos poco de hecho ella esta enojada

Mark:-Bien entonces no te a dicho nada gracias

**D:**-¿Qué me tendría que decir?-Alzo una ceja

Mark:-No nada en la noche te enteras de que es ok

**D:**-OK

Mark:-Bien Di. Te dejo nos vemos a las 9

**D:**-Ok bye- Corto la llamada, pero quedo algo extrañada

**L:**-¿Todo bien?-

**D:**-Eso creo… algo traman Mark y Naya

**L:-**¿Bueno o malo?- sacaba la pizza del horno

**D:**-Nose me pregunto si Naya me había dicho no se que cosa

**L:**-Pues quien sabe que tramen… ya esta la pizza ¿comemos en la mesa?-

**D:**-No mejor comemos en la sala para ver un rato una película

**L:**-Ok- cortó la pizza y se dirigió a la sala, donde ya en la mesa de centro estaban los platos, los vasos y una botella de vino.- oye ¿Naya esta enojada contigo?- Dianna asintió mientras ponía la película-¿Por qué?-

**D:**-Por que se enojo de que ayer la deje hablando sola- tomaba asiento en el sillón

**L:**-¿La dejaste hablando sola?-Le entrego un pedazo de pizza

**D:**-Si bueno… lo que paso es que ayer en la noche me hablo estuvimos platicando un rato pero cuando pase por el cuarto escuche que estabas llorando le dije que luego hablábamos y le colgué por eso se enojo… hoy le marque y me dijo que ayer me quería decir algo pero que yo la deje hablando sola bla…bla…bla, ya sabes como es Naya luego se le pasara.-

**L:**-Valla que historia-sirvió el vino en su copa

**D:**-Si. Naya en ocasiones es dramática, ¿Pongo la película?-

**L:**-Si… ¿te sirvo?-Dianna asintió

**D:**-Oh rayos-se paro del sillón

**L:**-¿Que?-

**D:**-Se me olvido confirmarle a Amber que si vamos a ir, pon la película en lo que le mando mensaje-entro a la cocina agarro el celular y le mando el mensaje-Listo- Agarra su pedazo de pizza, se acomodo para ver la película que Lea escogió, a Dianna le daba mucha gracia, a la vez que se sorprendía de que la morena se supiera todos los diálogos de memoria- sabes extrañaba esto –

**L:**-¿El que?- volteo a verla

**D:**-Esto, tu yo viendo películas, comiendo de tu rica pizza- alzo el plato- escucharte a ti decir los diálogos de la película-Lea sonrió-

**L:**-Tienes razón igual extrañaba esto, pero sobretodo extrañaba estar contigo-Dianna sonrió de lado

**D:** -¿sabes que falta para que sea igual que antes?-la castaña negó con la cabeza- esto- dejo su plato en la mesa de centro y puso su cabeza en las piernas de Lea- ahora si como en los viejos tiempos- se coloco de lado para poder ver la tele

**L:**-Como en los viejos tiempos-susurro –Lea perdió noción del tiempo se dedico a acariciarle el cabello a Dianna la cual disfrutaba de la situación a si estuvieron un rato hasta que Dianna rompió el silencio.

**D:**-¿Le?-

**L:**¿mmmm…? –Dianna se volteo para poder mirarla

**D:**-¿has hablado con tus papas de lo que paso con Theo?

**L:-**No… pero primero quiero hablar con Theo aclarar las cosas y después decirles a ellos.- la rubia asintió.

**D:**-¿oye y Sheila? -

**L:**-OH DIOS!-se llevo las manos a la boca- se me olvido en el departamento, todo paso tan rápido que no me acorde de ella-

**D:**-Tranquila no creo que Theo sea tan malo para no cuidarla.-

**L:**-Tienes razón, pero soy una mala madre:- hiso puchero

**D:**-jaja no eres mala madre simplemente estabas altera-

**L:**-Eso no me justifica si tu estuvieras alterada no te hubieras olvidado de Arthur -la rubia negó con la cabeza- vez Sheila debe de estar enojada.

**D:**-Tienes razón eres una mala madre ¡auch! ¿Por qué todo lo tienes que solucionar a golpes?- le dijo mientras se sobaba su brazo

**L:**-Por que se supone que me tienes que animar y decirme No Lea no eres mala madre- se cruzo de brazos

**D:**-¡Hay enana pero si eso te dije! ¡Auch Dios Lea tan siquiera pégame en el otro brazo este ya lo tengo morado! ¿y ahora por que me pegas?-

**L:**-Me dijiste enana, no me gusta que me digan a si –

**D:**-Entonces enanita-

**L:**-¡No!

**D:**-Pequeña –

**L:**-¡No!

**D:**-Chaparra-

**L:**-¡No!

**D:**-Chaparrita-

**L:**-No y si sigues a si te voy a dejar el otros brazo igual o mas morado que este- señalo el brazo de Dianna

**D:**-Ok! Ya no digo nada-Dianna seguía recostada en las piernas de Lea- ¿quieres mas pizza?-

**L:- **¡Si por favor! ¿Que hora será?-Dianna le paso su pedazo de pizza- gracias

**D:**-¡De nada! Son las….-reviso su celular- 5:00-Tenemos tiempo para comer helado y ver la tele un poco antes de irnos a la casa de Darren-

**L:-**Bien, voy por el helado-se paro del sillón-Busca algo bueno en la tele.-se dirigió a la cocina- ¿Dianna?-grito para que la escuchara- ¿de chocolate o de cookies and cream?

**D:**-¡del que quieras!-alzo la voz para que la escuchara-Lea regreso con el bote de helado y dos cucharas, se sentó junto de Dianna.

**L:-**Traje el de Cookies and cream-le dio su cuchara-¿Qué hay de bueno en la tele?-

**CONTINURA….**

* * *

**Aquí esta el capitulo 10 Les tengo una mala noticia la escuela no me permite escribir la novela por lo que voy a cambiar los días que subiré la novela serán Lunes,Viernes Y Sábado espero que lo comprendan pero yo seguire subiendo **

**Bueno como siempre les digo únanse a mi página **

**Gleeks & Directioners (Novelas)**

**Nos leemos el viernes que tenga un buen inicio de semana**

**PD:-Sigan comentando =) **


	11. Chapter 11

**Ni glee ni Dianna Agron, Lea Michele, Naya Rivera y ningunos de las personas que salen en esta historia me pertenecen. Cualquier parecido a la realidad es mera coincidencia**.

* * *

**D:-**Estan pasando glee ya mero termina ¿Quieres ver? –Pregunto mientras tomaba una cucharada de helado

**L:** Si déjale ahí – y así estuvieron hasta que termino el capitulo de glee- Dios pero que fea que me veía- dije mientras le cambiaba de canal

**D**:-Porfavor si te veías hermosa-lo dijo sin darse cuenta, lea se ruborizo

**L**:-¡gracias! pero yo digo que me veo fea, además no se como que mi nariz se veía mas grande de lo normal-

**D**:-No es cierto tu nariz se ve bien y tu te ves hermosa- esta vez le dijo viéndola a los ojos y después agarro otra cucharada de helado

**L**:-¿Di?-

**D**:-que-

**L**:-¿Tu andarías conmigo?- al escuchar eso Dianna se atraganto con el helado.-¿Estas bien?

**D**:-Si ya se me paso ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

**L**:-Por que…. Digo ciento que no soy suficiente para nadie- dijo bajando la cabeza

**D**:-Hey veme- le levanto la cabeza-tu eres hermosa, tienes un gran talento y sobre todo un gran corazón el que este contigo será un afortunado de tenerte por que eres una gran mujer-le sonrió

**L**:-¿Tú crees?-

**D**:- si en verdad lo creo –En ese momento empezó una canción en la tele Dianna le sonrió a lea y empezó a cantar-

**My life is brilliant. **(Mi vida es brillante)- Dianna cantaba pero sin ver a Lea

**My love is pure. **(Mi amor es puro)**  
****I saw an angel. **(Vi un ángel.)**  
****Of that I'm sure. **(De eso estoy seguro)**  
****She smiled at me on the subway. **(Me sonrió en el subterráneo)**  
****She was with another man **(Estaba con otro hombre)**  
****But I won't lose no sleep on that, **(Pero no perderé el sueño por eso)**  
****'Cause I've got a plan**. (Porque tengo un plan)-

**You're beautiful, you're beautiful. **(Eres hermosa, eres hermosa.) –En esta estrofa volteo a verla, y lea se perdió en esos ojos de color verde **  
**

**You're beautiful, it's true. **(Eres hermosa, es cierto)- Dianna acaricio con dulzura la mejilla de la morena **  
****I saw your face in a crowded place. **(Vi tu rostro en un lugar lleno de gente)**  
****And I don't know what to do, **(Y no sé qué hacer)**  
****'Cause I'll never be with you. **(Porque nunca estaré contigo)

**Yeah, she caught my eye **(Sí, ella me llamó la atención)- Las dos se sonrieron **  
****As we walked on by. **(Cuando pasamos caminando)**  
****She could see from my face **(Ella podía ver por mi cara)**  
****That I was flying high, **(Que yo estaba volando)**  
****And I don't think that I'll see her again, **(Y no creo que la vuelva a ver)**  
****But we shared a momento **(Pero compartimos un momento)**  
****That will last till the end. **(Que durará hasta el fin)

**You're beautiful, you're beautiful. **(Eres hermosa, eres hermosa)**  
****You're beautiful, it's true. **(Eres hermosa, es cierto)**  
****I saw your face in a crowded place. **(Vi tu rostro en un lugar lleno de gente)**  
****And I don't know what to do, **(Y no sé qué hacer)**  
****'Cause I'll never be with you. **(Porque nunca estaré contigo)

**You're beautiful, you're beautiful. **(Eres hermosa, eres hermosa.)**  
****You're beautiful, it's true. **(Eres hermosa, es cierto)**  
****There must be an angel with a smile on her face, **(Debe haber un ángel con una sonrisa en su rostro)**  
****When she thought up that I should be with you. **(Cuando se le ocurrió que yo debería estar contigo)**  
****But it's time to face the truth. **(Pero es hora de enfrentar la verdad)**  
****I will never be with you. **(Nunca estaré contigo)

-Dianna termino de cantar, ya no existía ruido, no se escuchaba nada, solamente se veían directamente a los ojos, Lea se fue acercando a la rubia y esta veía los labios de lea, hasta que el celular de la morena sonó y se separaron.

**D:**-Contesta, yo voy a..a cambiarme ok- dijo un poco nerviosa y se metió a su cuarto

**L:**-Bueno- Dijo un poco frustrada

Cory:- hey hola lea ¿Cómo estas?-

**L:**-Hola Cory bien y tu- genial para eso hablaste

Cory**:**-¡Que bueno! Oye ¿vas a ir a la reunión en casa de Darren?

**L:-**Si- decía un poco cortante

Cory:-Genial entonces nos vemos ahí bye

**L:**-Si adiós- Genial a buena hora hablo-voto su celular en un sillón y se acostó-¿Qué hubiera pasado si no nos interrumpía Cory?, ¿En verdad quería besarla? Claro que la quiero besar dios no puedes ser me estoy enamorado de Dianna de mi mejor amiga- se tapo la cara con sus manos.

**D:**-Pero que oportuno el que nos interrumpió- pensaba Dianna mientras se bañaba- ¿Qué es lo que estoy sintiendo? Estoy tan confundida, pero ella me quería besar fue ella quien se empezó a acercar a mi, claro que yo tampoco puse resistencia, pero de algo si estoy segura es de que yo si quería que me besara, quería sentir sus labios, por dios Dianna pero que estas pensando-La rubia meritaba lo que apenas acababa de vivir hasta que unos golpes en la puerta la sacaron de su nube.

**L:** Di me voy a meter a bañar.

**D:-**Si espera ya mero salgo

**L:**-No me baño en el otro cuarto no te preocupes ok, por que se nos va a hacer tarde.

**D:**-OK-y así las dos se bañaron por separado y después de mas o menos 20 minutos Dianna ya estaba lista- ¿Lea ya terminaste?-Estaba en la cocina tomando un poco de agua.

**L:**-Listo como me veo-se giro para que Dianna la pudiera ver bien

**D:**-Hermosa como siempre- La morena vestía unos pantalones rotos de la parte de la rodilla y una camisa holgada negra, un maquillaje discreto pero que la hacia lucir hermosa y su cabello suelto y planchado.

**L:**-Gracias tu igual te ves muy bien-sonrió tímida- Dianna muy apegada a su estilo llevaba una falda con unas medias negras abajo, unas botas que le llegaban a la pantorrilla y una camisa de manga larga color blanco la rubia al igual que Lea tenia un maquillaje discreto

**D:**-Gracias ¿nos vamos?- Lea asinto, cuando estaban por salir Dianna se freno y le dijo- Por cierto respondiendo a tu pregunta es un Si.

**L:**-¿Si que?-frunció el ceño

**D:**-Si andaría contigo- y salió de su departamento dejando a Lea con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Mientras tanto en la casa de Darren tocaban a la puerta:

Harry:-Que hay hermano-

Darren:-Pues ya vez acá apurado acomodando todo, pero pasa-

Harry:-¿Soy el primero?- pregunto mientras se sentaba

Darren:-Si pero no creo que tarden en llegar, que quieres de ¿tomar cerveza o tequila?-

Harry:-No mejor sírveme agua

Darren:-Ok voy por tu agua- Se metió a la cocina, sirvió el agua, regreso a la sala y en ese momento tocaron a la puerta- Voy- Dijo fuerte para que lo escucharan-

Mark- Traje el Xbox-le enseño la consola-ayúdame-Darren tomo los cable y le dio paso a Mark- ¿No a llegado nadie?

Darren:-No-mintió, estaban entrando cuando tocaron la puerta de nuevo-espera voy a abrir

Mark-Ok voy a meter el Xbox- Entro a la sala y se encontró con Harry- Pensé que fui el primero-

Harry:-No me digas que volviste a caer en la trampa de Darren sabes que siempre dice eso- se empezó a reír

Mark:-Pues si volví a caer, deja de reírte y ayúdame a conectar esto- Harry se paro y lo empezó a ayudar.

Darren:-Hey hola chicos que puntuales- abrazo a Amber y Chris

Amber:-Nosotros nos caracterizamos por la puntualidad, a demás trajimos mas bebidas- Le enseño las bolsa que traía en la mano

Chris:-¡Quien mas a llegado?-Entraron a la casa

Darren:-Nadie solo ustedes dos:-

Amber:-Vez te digo que nosotros somos puntuales-

Chris:-esta mintiendo de seguro ya hay alguien ya sabes como es Darren- Le dijo a Amber en susurro

Darren:-Pasen voy a dejar esto en la cocina.

Mark:-No… no… no… Harry así no se conecta va en la entrada grande-

Chris:-Ves te dije que estaba mintiendo ahí están Mark y Harry-Los cuatro chicos se saludaron y empezaron a platicar, volvieron a tocar la puerta.

Amber:-Yo abro-Se dirigió a la puerta-miren a quien tenemos aquí a la hermosa pareja-

Jenna:-Hola Amber:- Le dio un abrazo y un beso

Kevin:-Como estas, ¿Cuántos ya llegaron?

Darren:-Nadie nada más ustedes dos:-Salía de la cocina y no se dio cuenta de que estaba Amber:-

Kevin:-Pero si eres mentiroso si aquí esta Amber:-Darren volteo a ver a la chica

Darren:-Genial Amber has arruinado mi plan- Todos empezaron a reírse-

Cory:-Hey chicos ¿ya empezaron la fiesta sin mi?-Todos voltearon para ver al chico alto

Darren:-Tranquilo Cory eres el único que ha llegado:-Cory frunció el ceño y abrió la boca par hablar pero Jenna se adelanto

Jenna:- Ya por favor entremos que quiero saludar a los demás.- Empezaron a caminar en dirección a la sala

Kevin:-¿Que traes en la bolsa Cory?

Cory:-Mark me dijo que si podía traer el KINET y acá lo traigo junto con algunos juegos –Todos empezaron a platicar, Darren y Amber sirvieron las bebidas y algunos aperitivos, cuando volvieron a tocar la puerta.-Yo voy-

Chord:-Que onda Cory-Saludo el muchacho

Cory:-Los dos rubios vienen juntos solo falta Di para que estén los 3 rubios

Heather:-¿No ha llegado Dianna?-Cory negó con la cabeza:-Es raro ella es de las puntuales.

Chord:-De seguro ya a de venir mejor entremos que Mark me dijo que trajo su consola-Los 3 entraron y se empezaron a formar los grupitos, por un lado estaba Mark y Chord jugando Xbox, Cory, Kevin y Darren, Platicando y tomando cerveza en el pequeño bar que tiene Darren en su casa y en la cocina las chicas Amber, Jenna y Heather.

**D**:-El trafico esta terrible pero ya llegamos-Dijo mientras se desabrochaba el cinturón

**L**: A esta hora siempre tiene que haber mucho trafico- Bajaron del carro.-

**D**:-Si lo se-Caminaron cuando-Mira ahí viene Naya- Lea volteo hacía donde le señalo la rubia

**L**:-Si ahí viene- Dijo mientras tocaba la puerta

**D**:-Hey Naya:-Empezó a caminar para alcanzar a Naya bajo la atenta mirada de Lea

**N**:-No ni me hables.-Decía enojada

**D**:-No me digas que sigue enojada-

**N:**-Si sigo enojada-Siguió caminando dejando atrás a Dianna

**D:**-Bueno perdóname no fue mi intensión dejarte hablando sola-Seguía a Naya

**N:**-Mira Dianna ya déjalo ¿ok?, quiero pasar esta noche bien si es que se puede- Dijo con ironía

**D**:-Esta bien pero dime ¿que te paso?-

**N**:- Ahorita te vas a enterar-y siguió caminando hasta entrar a la casa

Darren:-Hola Naya pensé que ya no iban a venir-

**N**:-Pensaste mal aquí estoy-

**D**:-Hola Darren ¿oye y Lea?-Naya solo rodo los ojos y se dirigió donde estaba Heather

Darren:-Platicando con Cory-Le señalo con la cabeza en donde se encontraba Lea

Heather:-Naya verdad que tu y Mark van a decir algo importante.

**N**:- Si-

Heather:-Ves Amber te dije que por eso era la reunión.

**N**:-Ahí te equivocas Hemo la reunión no era por lo que les vamos a decir, la reunión la organizo Darren.-

Amber:-Ósea que tu ya sabes que nos van a decir-Le pregunto a la rubia de ojos azules

Heather:-Si y es algo fuerte-lo ultimo lo dijo en susurro para que no escuchara Naya-

**CONTINURA….**

* * *

**Aquí esta el capitulo 11 me pone muy feliz que gente nueva este comentando, espero que este capitulo les guste poco a poco nos vamos acercando al beso ¿De quien será? Cambiando de tema mañana tratare de actualizar pero no les prometo nada, lo mas seguro es que actualice hasta el lunes. **

**Bueno como siempre les digo únanse a mi página **

**Gleeks & Directioners (Novelas)**

**Nos leemos el Lunes **


	12. Chapter 12

**Ni glee ni Dianna Agron, Lea Michele, Naya Rivera y ningunos de las personas que salen en esta historia me pertenecen. Cualquier parecido a la realidad es mera coincidencia.**

* * *

Mark:-Necesito que todos nos presten atención- los chicos que estaban en la cocina llegaron a la sala y se sentaron en el sillón, Naya y Mark estaban parados enfrente de ellos

**L:**-Creo que ya vamos a saber que se traen estos dos-Le susurro la morena a Dianna la cual solo asintió pero no perdía detalle de la cara de Naya nunca la había visto así

No sabía descifrar si lo que tenía era tristeza o enojo tal vez las dos cosas

Mark:- Como ya saben Naya y yo llevamos saliendo 5 meses-volteo a ver a Naya la cual lo volteo a ver y asintió, Mark le hiso señas para que siguiera hablando ella

**N**:- Y como ustedes son como nuestros hermanos, y no queremos que se enteren por chismes, si no por nosotros mismo-suspiro-lo que les queremos decir es…-

Chord:-No me digas que esta embarazada-Dianna volteo a ver al rubio, después de su comentario abrió los ojos a mas no poder y volteo a ver rápidamente a Naya.-

Mark:-No como crees-Dianna sintió alivio

Cory:-Entonces ¿se van a casar?:-Dianna otra vez volteo a ver a Naya la cual negó con su cabeza

**N**:-No Cory todo lo contrario.-Todos fruncieron el ceño-

Amber:-Digan de una vez-

Heather:-Pues si la siguen interrumpiendo nunca van a saber de que se trata- Dijo una desesperada Hemo

Jenna:-Hemo Tiene razón continua Naya-

**N**:-Como les decía ustedes son como nuestros hermanos y por eso les queremos decir que Mark y yo-suspiro- Terminamos-Todos se quedaron callados

Kevin:-Oh lo siento mucho chicos.-

Mark:-No hay nada que lamentar terminamos bien ¿verdad?-Abrazo a Naya la cual asintió con la cabeza-Bueno ya esta todo dicho sigamos jugando-Le dijo A Chord:-

Después de que dieron la noticia algunos se acercaron a Naya para hablar con ella, pero Naya no quería hablar de como se sentía.

Por su parte Dianna estaba con Lea y Jenna platicando, la rubia buscaba una oportunidad para hablar con Naya a solas.

Jenna:-¿Entonces después de esto ya terminaste con Theo?- Le pregunto a la morena

**L**:-No aun no-

Jenna:-No puedo creer que Theo se haya puesto así, no pensé que fuera demasiado celoso-

**L**:-Yo tampoco pensaba que fuera así, pero bueno voy a esperar un rato para hablar con el por lo mientras estoy en el departamento de Di ¿verdad?- Le pregunto a la rubia.

**D**:-¿Qué? Perdón no te escuche-

**L**:-De que estoy hospedada en tu departamento:-Dianna solo asintió- ¿Te pasa algo?-

**D**:-hee…-Vio como naya caminaba así al balcón-no, estoy bien, ahora regreso- Se paro y camino en dirección a donde estaba Naya, pero Heather la hablo.

**L**:-valla nos dejo-Dijo con ironía

Jenna:-¿Te molesta?

**L**:-Claro-Vio la cara de Jenna la cual tenia el seño fruncido-Digo claro que no

Jenna:-Si lo que digas.-

**L**:-Enserio no me molesta ¿Por qué debería de enojarme?-

Jenna:-Sera por que te dejo conmigo y fue a consolar a Naya:-Levanto una ceja

**L**:-No esta con Naya, esta con Hemo

Jenna:-Pero después va a ir con Naya.-

**L**:- No ayudas-Susurro pero Jenna la escucho

Jenna:-Lea-La morena alzo su cabeza en señal de que la estaba oyendo- ¿Te gusta Dianna?-

Lea se quedo callada no savia que contestar, esa pregunta se la hacia ella misma, pero no savia la respuesta,

**L**:-Yo…-La interrumpieron

Cory:-Hey chicas vamos a jugar Kinet- las agarro de la mano y se las llevo pero Jenna le susurro a Lea

Jenna:-Tenemos una platica pendiente-

Por su parte Heather y Dianna seguían hablando…

Harry:-Chicas vamos a empezar a jugar Kinet ¿quieren venir?.-

Heather:-Yo si ¿vienes Di?-

**D**:-No, vallan ustedes yo voy a hablar con Naya:-Los dos chicos asintieron, Dianna toco la puerta corrediza y asomo su cabeza:-¿Se puede?-Naya volteo a verla, pero no dijo nada, por lo que la rubia opto por entrar-¿Cómo estas?- Dijo tímida- Que pregunta Dianna es obvio que esta mal corto con su novio tu te sentirías mal si cortaras con el tuyo digo si tuviera-Pensaba

**N**:-Confundida-Dijo sin mirarla

**D**:-¿Por que confundida?-

**N:-**Por como paso todo-La miro por primera vez

**D**:-¿Te refieres a como terminaron tu y Mark?-Naya asintió, Se formulo un silencio hasta que Dianna volvió a hablar.- ¿Qué paso?, me refiero ¿Por que terminaron?.-

**N**:-Llego a mi casa estuve platicando con mi mama y después como a los 5 minutos llego el, estuvimos hablando de nosotros, y decidimos terminar era lo mejor para los dos, eso fue todo.-

**D**:-¿Seguro que eso fue todo?-Le pregunto pues no le cuadraba lo que le conto Naya.-

**N**:-Si-Mintio, eso no era todo lo que paso entre la conversación que tuvieron ellos dos.-

**D**:-Esta bien:-Decidió no preguntar más y otra vez un silencio se apodero de la situación- Perdón-Susurro, cortando el silencio en el que estaban.

**N**:-¿Por qué?-Volteo a verla

**D**:-Por no estar contigo cuando me necesitabas, también por colgarte.-

**N**:-Ya no importa eso- Dianna sonrió y Naya se acerco a ella para abrazarla.-

**L**:-¿Interrumpo?-Dianna y Naya se separaron

**N**:-Si-Penso

**D**:-No para nada ¿Qué paso?-

**L**:-Venia para…-No sabia que inventar, Lea fue a verlas por que los celos la ponían.-Decirles que van a empezar los juegos.-

**D**:-Si ahora vamos:-Lea asintió, Pero no se retiro

**N**:-¿Hay algo mas?-Dijo al ver que la morena no daba señal de querer irse

**L**:-Hee… no-Después de eso se fue

**N**:-Gracias por escucharme.-

**D**:-No agradezcas para eso soy tu amiga-

**N**:-Si amiga:-Susurro, pero la rubio no escucho, se dieron otro abrazo

**D**:-Ahora vamos con los demás.-

Mark:-Que bueno que llegaron-Paso un brazo por los hombros de Dianna y el otro por los hombros de Naya a esta ultima le guiño un ojo.

Kevin:-Listo ya están todos en la sala.-

Los cuatro caminaron hasta llegar a la sala.

Chord:-¿Puedes volver a explicar no entiendo como es el juego?-

Heather:-Si el juego se llama "Yo nunca, nunca", primero lo que vamos a hacer es servir tequila en la copas.- Darren sirvió en las copas de todos tequila.- Después yo voy a empezar diciendo, Yo nunca, nunca… he tenido sexo en la cama de mis padre, y los que lo han hecho toman de su copa, los que no pues no toman y ya, Pero tienen que ser honestos. ¿Entendieron?-Todos asintieron- Bien que empieza el juego, Harry gira la botella para ver quien empieza.-

Harry siguió las instrucciones de la rubia de ojos azules, la botella giraba, giraba, y giraba, hasta que se paro en Amber-

Amber:-YO nunca, nunca…-Pensaba-Lo he hecho en el baño- Los que tomaron fueron Harry, Naya, Mark, Amber y Heather.-

Heather:-ahora gira tú la botella- le dijo a Amber.- y así el que le toco la vuelve a girar.- La botella volvió a girar y le toco el turno a Mark:-

Mark:-Yo nunca, nunca… he fingido un orgasmo- Lea, Dianna, Darren, Heather y Naya tomaron.- Espero que conmigo no hayas fingido he naya:-Todos rieron ante el comentario de este, Mark giro la botella y callo en Naya:-

**N**:- Yo nunca, nunca he besado a una mujer-Tomaron: Cory, Darren, Mark, Kevin, Harry, Chord, Naya, Heather, Lea y la última fue Dianna

Chord:-Guau rubia ¿has besado a una mujer?-

**D**:-No solo a una, si no a 3- Todos abrieron los ojos y sus bocas a más no poder, Pero la que estaba en shock era Lea, no sabia que Dianna se había besado con mujeres.

Chris:-¿Y quienes fueron las afortunada?

**D**:-Bueno a mi nadie me dijo que en este juego se hacían preguntas o si-

Heather:- La rubia tiene razón.- Hemo agarro la botella y la giro callo en

**L**:- Yo nunca, nunca me he enamorado de un compañero ò compañera de Trabajo- Lea estaba en shock completo que pensó lo primero que se le vino a la mente, en este caso todos tomaron

Así siguieron jugando, el alcohol empezaba a hacer efecto en algunos de los chicos, ya era la ultima ronda debido a que la botella de tequila que tenían se había terminado, la botella giro y giro y fue el turno de…

Chris: Bien yo ya tengo mi Yo nunca, nunca desde hace varias rondas atrás, "Yo nunca, nunca he besado a Dianna Agron. Lea pensó en tomar o no si bien ella había besado a Dianna pero la rubia estaba durmiendo así que le morena opto por no tomar, En esta ocasión tomaron Chord, Mark, Cory y….Naya.

Harry: A no bueno de ustedes tres chicos si me lo esperaba por que la han besado en escenas pero ¿tu naya?- La cara de Lea era indescifrable, su mandíbula estaba tensionada, no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, que Dianna hubiera besado a otras mujeres era una cosa, pero que Dianna se haya besado con Naya eso ya era demasiado, eran tantos sus celos que agarro su vaso de tequila y se lo acabo todo de un solo golpe.

**L**: ¿Si Dianna cuéntanos como fue que besaste a Naya?:-Dijo con un tono entre enojo e ironía.-

**D**:-Bueno no recuerdo bien, pero cuando Ryan nos mando a una de muchas conferencias, fue en ¿Nueva york verdad?-Le pregunto a una ya borracha Naya que tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja la cual solo asintió.-

Heather:-No el juego no es así quedamos en que no pregunta:-Hemo hablaba aniñada por que el alcohol ya le pasaba facturas.-

Cory:-Hemo tiene razón vamos a jugar otra cosa-

Chris:-Por dios chicos esto es una bomba estas dos se besaron-Señalo a Dianna y Naya- y ustedes no quieren saber

Mark:-No las reglas son, nada de preguntas así que aquí se termino el juego-se paro como pudo, por que ya llevaba unas copitas de mas.

Harry:-Vamos a jugar just Dance -Grito como si los demás no lo escucharan-

Heather:-Siiiii-se paro corriendo, pero al instante sintió como todo le dio vueltas

Los demás chicos los siguieron entre ellos Dianna, Lea se quedo en el mismo lugar en el que se encontraba, mirando un punto fijo, hasta que sintió como alguien se sentaba junto de ella.-

Jenna:-¿Estas bien?-Pregunto viendo la cara de la morena, Jenna era la que menos había tomado, por lo que pudo percatarse de la reacción de su amiga al saber que Naya y Dianna se habían besado.-

**L**:-No-Dijo sin mirarla-

Jenna:-¿Quieres que salgamos un rato a hablar?-La morena solo asintió, Jenna como pudo la paro y salieron del de partamente de Darren, nadie se percato de la salida de las dos chicas, en primera por que estaban entretenidos jugando y en segunda todos ya estaban pasados de copas.

Llegaron a las escaleras donde se sentaron, pasaron a lo muchos 10 minutos donde ninguna de las dos dijo nada, pero fue Jenna la que cortó el silencio.

Jenna:-¿Desde cuando?-Pregunto haciendo que la morena volteara a verla con cara de que no entendió a su pregunta.

**L:-**¿Desde cuando que?-

Jenna:-Desde cuando te gusta Dianna.-

**L**:-No lo se- se quedo callada.

Jenna:-Yo si lo se-Lea volteo a verla

**L**:-¿Cómo?-

Jenna:-Que yo si se desde cuando estas enamorada de Dianna.-

**L**:-Asi pues dímelo por que yo no se-

Jenna:-Desde el primer día que la conociste-

**L:-**Si me hubiera enamorado de ella desde el primer día en el que la conocí, ¿crees que seguiría con Theo?-

Jenna:-Lea, acepta que desde que la conociste te gusto-No obtuvo respuesta de la morena.- Vale esta bien no me respondas, pero tu sabes muy bien que ella te gusta, por que si no te gustara no te hubieras pues como te pusiste hace rato-lea no decía nada tenia su vista al frente- y también creo que a ella le gusta.-

**L:-**Es obvio que yo no le gusta, a ella le gusta Naya.- Una lagrima rodaba por sus ojos.-

Jenna:-Hay por dios Lea, si lo dices por que te enteraste de que se besaron estas mal, sabes por que-no espero a que la morena le contestara- Por que no sabes cual fue el motivo de ese beso, que tal si fue en un juego y tu ya te creaste un historia en tu cabeza.-

**L**:-No Jenna a ella le gusta Naya- Su voz se entrecortaba debido a su llanto.-

Jenna:-Eso no es cierto Le-Abrazo a la morena-Lo veo en sus ojos, veo como te mira, como te habla, como se preocupar por ti, cuando esta con Naya no tiene ese brillo en su mirar a cuando esta contigo, sus ojos Lea, los ojos de Dianna desprenden un brillo inigualable, se le nota feliz, radiante ¿No lo has notado?-

**L**:-No-Se seco sus lagrimas-¿Tu crees que Dianna sienta algo por mi?-Pregunto tímida.

Jenna:-Si Lea puedo apostar lo que quieras a que la rubia esta vuelta loca por ti-Le sonrió.

Darren:-¿Chicas que hacen aquí?-

Jenna:-Platicando ahorita entramos-Darren asintió y se retiro.- Ahora límpiate tu cara, entremos porque me congelo.-

**L**:-Gracias.-Abrazo a Jenna.-

Jenna:-No me agradezcas nada- se separo del abrazo- pero tu y yo mañana hablamos con mas calma ok-Lea asintió y entraron de nuevo al

**CONTINURA….**

* * *

**Aquí esta el capitulo 12, lo se, se que es confuso que Naya y Mark estuvieron en una relación pero el viernes se enteraran de como fue que cortaron por cierto muchos le atinaron el primer beso es Rivergon el viernes igual se enteraran de como fue el beso entre estas dos.**

**Las que querían beso Achele no me maten, conforme avance la historia van a obtener más de Achele **

**Bueno como siempre les digo únanse a mi página **

**Gleeks & Directioners (Novelas)**

**Nos leemos el Viernes **


	13. Chapter 13

**Ni glee ni Dianna Agron, Lea Michele, Naya Rivera y ningunos de las personas que salen en esta historia me pertenecen. Cualquier parecido a la realidad es mera coincidencia.**

* * *

Amber:-¡¿Cómo que ya son las 3 de la mañana?!.-Dijo toda exaltada al saber la hora.

Darren:-Tranquilas, se pueden quedar, las mujeres pueden dormir en mi cuarto y los hombre dormimos en el cuarto de invitados.

Chris:-¡Yo…me quedo…con las chicas!.-

**N**:-Ok tu te quedas con nosotras, pero ya vamos me muero de sueño, y no aguanto los pies.-

Heather:- Esta noche te vamos a hacer gozar Chris.-rio como loca, Hemo era la mas tomada de todos.

Entre Darren y Jenna empezaron a llevarse a sus compañeros a sus respectivos cuartos.

Jenna:-¡Dios Di! No eches todo tu peso sobre mí, ayúdame- Le dijo mientras caminaban a la habitación de Darren.

**D**:-Te quiero Jenna-La rubia no había tomado tanto, pero ella y la bebida no eran buenas aliadas.

Jenna:-Yo igual te quiero-Llegaron a la habitación y la dejo en cama- Listo ya traje a la primera faltan cinco

Jenna regreso a la sala y agradeció que Heather, Amber y Chris subieran por si solos al cuarto, los chicos al llegar se tiraron en la alfombra y quedaron bien dormidos.-

Jenna:-Chicas por favor caminen-

**N**:-¡Lea como va la canción de Timón y Pumba!:

**L:-**Un mundo ideal-Empezó a cantar la morena.

**N**:-No esa es de Aladino, la de Timón y pumba es Hakuna matata, una forma de ser- Naya empezó a cantar y paso su brazo por los hombros de Lea dejando atrás de Jenna.

Jenna:-Estas dos en juicio casi ni se hablan y borrachas hasta parecen las mejores amigas-pensó- ¿Y ahora donde voy a dormir?- Se pregunto a si misma viendo como Amber, Hemo y Chris estaban dormidos en el piso, y en la cama estaban Lea, Dianna y Naya.

Jenna daba de vueltas en el piso, no podía creer la situación en la que se encontraba, por una parte la risa de los chicos se escuchaba demasiado fuerte, después le toco dormir en el vil piso y por ultimo y mas estresante es que Hemo no dejaba de patearla.

Después de una noche de Alcohol, los rayos del sol anunciaban un nuevo día para los chicos, el primero en levantarse fue Harry, con cuidado se levanto de la cama con un gran dolor de cabeza, se acerco a la ventana, para cerrar las cortina, entre cerrando sus ojos por que le molestaban los rayos de sol, por accidente piso a Chord el cual solo se quejo pero no se despertó.

Mientras tanto en el cuarto de las chicas…

Jenna, fue la primera en pararse, se levanto del suelo, se tallo los ojos y se dio vuelta para ver a las demás, lo que pudo ver fue a Chris en posición Fetal e imagino que el chico tenia frio, a un lado de el se encontraba Amber la cual dormía plácidamente boca abajo, Junto de ella estaba Hemo la cual tenia una posición peculiar la rubia tenia un brazo en su cabeza ocupándolo como almohada y el otro lo tenia completamente estirado hacia abajo, una de sus piernas estaba flexionada y la otra estirada, enfoco su vista a la cama una pequeña risa se le salió al ver como Lea era abrazada de Dianna por la cintura y esta era abrazada por Naya igual de la cintura.

Después de un rato, ya estaban desayunando, a todos les dolía la cabeza y a la pobre Jenna le dolía la espalda por dormir en el piso.

Chris:-Chicos fue una gran noche pero yo me paso a retirar.-Dijo poniéndose de pie-Darren ¿me podrías prestar una gafas?-

Darren:-Si espérame-Se metió a su cuarto a buscar unas gafas

Amber:-Yo me voy contigo Chris:-

Darren:-Aquí tienes-Le entrego las gafas

Chris:-Gracias.-

Kevin:-Nosotros igual nos vamos-Se despidió de todos, mientras Jenna se despedía de Lea.

Jenna:-Acuérdate que tenemos una conversación pendiente- La morena asintió, después se fue despidiendo de cada una hasta que llego con Dianna:-Gran confesión la de anoche rubia.-Le dijo mientras la abrazaba.

**D:-**¿De que confesión me hablas?-Dijo desconcertada

Jenna:-¿No te acuerdas?-La rubia negó.-Pues la que…-fue interrumpida

Kevin:-¿Nos vamos amor?-

Jenna:-Si vámonos, nos vemos mañana- Los cuatro chicos se fueron.

Chord:-Yo igual me voy-Dijo el rubio

Mark:-¿Traes carro?-Chord asintió-¿Me puedes llevar?-

Chord:-No vete caminando ya estas muy gordo-Todos rieron- No es cierto desconecta la consola y súbela al carro

Cory:-¿Yo igual me puedo ir contigo?-

Chord:-No, tu si vete caminado por que ya estas muy gordo –

Cory:-Ja…ja… Gracioso.-

Chord:-Es la verdad amigo, pero si te llevo-

Mark:-Nos vemos luego- Los tres se despidieron.

Cory:-Adiós Le.-Se despidió de beso

**L**:-Adios Cory.- Los tres salieron de casa de Darren

Mark:-Cory ¿Cuándo te vas a animar, con Lea?-Pregunto mientras metía su Xbox a la cajuela.

Cory:-Ya te dije que no puedo hacer nada por que esta con Theo.-

Chord:-Pues por lo que pude escuchar, creo que ya termino con el- Se metió en el coche

Mark:-¿Y tu como sabes?

Chord:-Escuche que estaba hablando con Jenna y eso le dijo, de hecho creo que esta viviendo con Dianna.-

Cory:-¿Y por que no dijo nada?

Chord:- Yo que se, cambiando de tema, ¿como fue que terminaste con Naya?-

Mark:-Digamos que era lo mejor para los dos, la prefiero como amiga aparte de que ella esta enamorada de otra persona y como el amigo que soy la ayudare en ese tema.-

Cory:-A si ¿y de quien se enamoro?-

Mark:-Lo siento amigo no te puedo decir.-

Chord:-¿Y eso por que?

Mark:-Por que yo soy todo un caballero, y los caballeros no decimos nada- los otros dos solo asintieron.

Harry:-Bueno muchachines yo también me voy, tengo que ir por mi novia-

Darren:-Si no le pegan.-Se burlo

**N**:-Yo igual me voy-

Heather:-¿Me puedo ir contigo? , necesito preguntarte algunas cositas-

**N**:-Si claro vámonos.-

**D**:-Nosotras igual nos vamos.- Se despidieron de Darren para después salir los cinco.

Harry:-Se van con cuidado chicas, nos vemos luego-Harry agarro su carro y se fue

Heather:-Adiós Di.-Abrazo a la rubia-Adiós Le-También la abrazo

**N**:-Adios hermosura- Dijo Naya coqueta hacia Dianna.

**D**:-Adios preciosura-Naya solo sonrió y abrazo a Dianna, ese era su forma de llevarse de las dos

**N**:-Gracias por escucharme anoche.-Dijo aun en el abrazo

**D**:-Ya te dije que no agradezcas- se separaron

**L**:-Nos vamos- Dijo una celosa lea

**D**:-Si vámonos adiós chicas-

Heather:-Tienen cuidado.-La otras dos solo asintieron y subieron al carro de Dianna

Dianna iba manejando, Lea veía por la ventana, no habían hablado nada en el transcurso, Lea estaba celosa o lo que le sigue por escuchar como se despidieron Naya y Dianna.

**D**:-¿Lea?-

**L**:-Dime.-

**D**:-¿Qué confesión hice?-volteo a ver a la morena

**L:**-¿No te acuerdas?-

**D**:-No, la verdad no me acuerdo de mucho-

**L**:-¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?-

**D**:-Que hable con Naya y después nos pusimos a jugar lo que propuso Hemo, de ahí no me acuerdo como llegue al cuarto de Darren ni nada.-

**L**:-¿Entonces como es que recuerdas de que confesaste algo anoche?-

**D**:-Por que me lo dijo Jenna –

**L**:-Bien te diré que fue lo que dijiste anoche.- se quedo callada

**D**:-¿y bien?..- pregunto ante el mutismo de la morena

**L**:-¿Recuerdas de que trataba el juego?-

**D**:-Si de eso si me acuerdo.- La rubia paro el carro, en el estacionamiento de su departamento.

**L**:-Bueno Naya dijo "Yo nunca…nunca… he- fue interrumpida por el teléfono de la rubia

**D**:-Es un mensaje-reviso su teléfono-es Ashley, ¡oh dios!-Una sonrisa apareció en la cara de Dianna.

**L**:-¿Qué pasa?-

**D**:- Ashley esta aquí y quiere que nos veamos –dijo ingresando a su departamento.

**L**:-Eso es genial-Se alegro por la rubia, sabia que Dianna quería mucho a Ashley

Mientras tanto en el departamento de Heather:

**N**:-Vamos al punto Hemo, dime que querías preguntarme.-

Heather:-Bien al grano, ¿Quiero saber como fue que terminaron tu y Mark?-

**N**:-Ya te lo dije el…-fue interrumpida

Heather:-Es que no te creo Naya, sabes que soy tu amiga puedes confiar en mi-sorio- y también quiero saber ¿como esta eso de que te besaste con Dianna?-

**N:-**Ok te lo diré, pero tienes que prometerme que no se lo dirás a nadie ¿me lo prometes?-

Heather:-Te lo prometo-

**N**:-por donde empiezo.-Se quedo callada pensando-

Heather:-Por el principio-

**N**:-Bien, Ryan nos mando a una conferencia a Nueva York, ahí vive una amiga que por cierto mi amiga es lesbiana- Heather solo asintió- y ese día tenia una fiesta, me invito y le dije a Dianna que fuéramos, ella no quería pero al final la convencí.

**Flashback**

**D:- **¿Como dices que se llama tu amiga?-pregunto antes de entrar al departamento de la amiga de Naya

**N**:- Por quinta vez te lo voy a decir se llama Elizabeth.-Toco el timbre del departamento

**D**:-¿Sus fiestas son tranquilas verdad? Mira que mañana tenemos que pararnos temprano-

**N**:-Dianna tu no sabes divertirte verdad –La rubia solo rodo los ojos

Elizabeth:- Naya amiga-la saludo de beso- Pero de donde te has sacado a esta lindura-Repaso con la mirada el cuerpo de Dianna.

**N**:-Se llama Dianna y es Hetero te lo advierto-

Elizabeth:-Mi novia igual era Hetero y mírala a hora-sonrió y les dio paso a que entraran.

**D**:-¿Es lesbiana?-

**N**:-Si ¿no te lo había dicho?-

**D**:-No-

**N**:-Se me paso el detalle ¿te molesta?-

**D**:-Claro que no, es solo que no me habías dicho-

Naya presento a la rubia con algunos de los invitados que ella conocía. La noche transcurría tranquila pero el alcohol se empezaba a hacer presente

Elizabeth:-Chicas vengan vamos a jugar a la botella.-Jalo a las dos hasta llevarlas adonde se iba a realizar el juego

Al llegar vieron que ya había varias personas haciendo una rueda alrededor de una botella

Elizabeth:-Tu te sientas acá- le dijo a la rubia- y tu acá- le dijo a Naya, quedando una enfrente de la otra.

Elizabeth giro la botella y le toca a una chica pelirroja, con un joven guapo de ojos azules, los dos se juntaron para poder darse el beso, volvió a girar la botella y callo en Naya, con una chava castaña de ojos verdes, las dos se pusieron de rodillas y se dieron el beso, así siguieron jugando Dianna se salvaba y se salvaba hasta que le toco.

Elizabeth:-Bien Dianna con…-giro la botella otra vez…- Vanessa-grito

Dianna estaba nerviosa y se podía notar, Vanessa se acerco a Dianna, la tomo por su rostro para acercarla a ella el bezo fue fogoso, se podía ver como la lengua de Vanessa pedía permiso para entrar en la boca de la rubia, la cual nunca accedió a ese permiso.-

La ronda seguía lo besos de las parejas que pasaban eran diferentes, algunos eran fogosos, otros Tímidos y algunos otros simple mente eran de piquito. La anfitriona de la fiesta giro de nuevo la botella y cayendo en….

Elizabeth:-Naya y…-la botella giraba,giraba y giraba hasta que se detuvo en …Dianna:-

**N:**-Esto va a ser como besar a tu hermana-Dijo con desagrado

**D**:-Opino lo mismo-

Elizabeth:-No importa les toca darse el beso.-

Dianna y Naya se acercaron, sus labios apenas se tocaban , el beso empezó siendo un piquito pero después Naya empezó a mover sus labios, Dianna solo seguía el ritmo de esta, Naya se acerco a la rubia y el beso se tornaba mas pasional, la morena agarro de la nuca a Dianna para acercarla mas, la lengua de Naya quería ingresar a la boca de Dianna y estaba vez la rubia si dio pasa a que la lengua juguetona de Naya ingresara , todos los presentes veían el beso anonadados, Dianna y Naya seguían besándose hasta que un joven grito…

-Échenles agua- ahí fue cuando las dos se separaron y poco a poco fueron abriendo los ojos.

Elizabeth:-Lo bueno que el beso fue como si besara a tu hermana- le dijo a Naya- si no, no se que hubiera pasado acá

**Fin ** **Flash back**

**N**:-Desde ese día algo cambio-

Heather:-¿Te enamoraste de Di?-

**N**:-Si, perdidamente-

Heather:¿Por eso fue que terminaste con Mark?.-

**N**:-En parte-

Heather:-¿Cuéntame que paso?

**Flash back**

Naya se encontraba recogiendo los platos de la mesa después de haber hablado con su mama, hasta que tocaron la puerta.

**N**:-Hola Mark no te esperaba.-

Mark:-Perdón por no avisarte pero quería hablar contigo ¿puedo pasar?-

**N**:-Oh si…si claro pasa.-Se hiso a un lado para que pasar el chico.-Siéntate

Mark:-Gracias-

**N**:-¿Dime de que quiere hablar?-

Mark:-De nosotros.-

**N**:-¿Que pasa con nosotros?-

Mark:-Eso es lo que quiero saber, ¿desde hace cuanto no salimos juntos?-

**N**:-No lo se no recuerdo-

Mark:-Vez desde hace mucho que no salimos, Naya yo te quiero, te quiero mucho-

**N**:-Pero…-Lo invito a que siguiera hablando.

Mark:-Pero ya no es lo mismo a cuando empezamos ¿me explico?..-

**N:**-Si-

Mark:-Cuando trato de acercarme a ti te siento distante ¿o me equivoco?-

**N**:-No… no te equivocas tienes razón, ya no es lo mismo –

Mark:-Como te dije te quiero mucho, pero te prefiero como amiga-

**N**:-¿Eso quiere decir que acá se termina todo?- Una lagrima amenazaba con salir le dolía, Mark fue alguien importante en su vida

Mark:-Eso quiere decir que se termina esta relación-Se acerco a Naya, con un dedo limpio algunas lagrimas que rodaban por su mejilla- Pero yo quiero que sigamos siendo amigos, no quiero perderte eres alguien importante para mi-le sonrió-

**N**:-Yo tampoco quiero perderte-Sonrio

Mark:-¿Entonces amigos?-

**N**:-Los mejores amigos.-se abrazaron

Mark:-¿Te puedo pedir algo para cerrar el ciclo que esta hermosa relación?-Naya asintió mientras se secaba sus lagrimas- Me puedes regalar un ultimo beso.-

**N**:-Claro que si tonto.- Mark sonrió, se acerco a ella y se besaron, un beso de despedida para cerrar su relación, pero era el comienzo de una gran amistad. Las lagrimas de Naya volvieron a salir, la falta de aire se hacia presente, dejaron de besarse pero sus frentes estaban juntas.

Mark:-No llores por favor.-pidió el chico-No me gusta verte llorar.

**N**:-Lo siento- se limpio sus lagrimas

Mark:-Ahora que somos befos-sonrió- ¿te puedo preguntar algo?-

**N**:-Si dime-

Mark:-¿Te gusta Dianna?-Naya se quedo callada no supo que decir, y menos como Mark se había enterado- ¿Sabes que dicen que el que calla otorga?

**N**:-Co…como lo sabes-

Mark:-Por que te conozco, además de que tengo ojos y veo como te la comes con al mirada- soltó una carcajada

**N**:-¿Se me nota mucho?-

Mark:-La verdad si hasta un ciego puede verlo -

**N**:-valla no pensé que fuera tan obvia-

Mark:-¿Pero eso quiere decir que…?-

**N**:-Que si… me gusta –sonrió-pero.-

Mark:-Jaja sabia que te gustaba, pero ¿Cuál es el pero?-

**N**:-Tú sabes que a Dianna le gustan los hombres.-

Mark:-Si y eso que… digo ¿a ti también te gustaban los hombres no?-

**N**:-Si-

Mark:-Lo vez, la puedes conquistar a demás quien se puede resistir a este cuerpazo tuyo- Dijo sonriendo.-

**N**:-¿Tú crees?-

Mark:-Si lo creo y yo te ayudare-

**N**:-¿A que me ayudaras?-

Mark:-A conquistar a Dianna.-

**N**:-¿Enserio?- Mark asintió- Guau es raro-

Mark:-¿Qué es lo raro?-

**N**:-Que ahora tu eres mi ex novio y me vas a ayudar a conquistar a alguien mas, que aparte es una chica

Mark:-Quedamos que éramos amigos, y los amigos hacen eso se ayudan a conquistar a alguien mas, y no importa que sea una chica en el corazón no se manda-

**N**:-Eres el mejor amigo-Sonrió y lo volvió a abrazar

Mark:-Lo se-

**Fin Flash back**

Heather:-Gua Mark es un gran chico.-

**N**:-Si es el mejor-Sonrió

Heather:- ¿Te quieres quedar a comer?-

**N**:-Si, no tengo nada que hacer hoy-

Heather:-Bien ¿invitamos a Mark te parece?-

**N:**-Claro –

**CONTINURA….**

* * *

**Aquí esta el capitulo 13,Espero que les guste y si no comprenden algo pregúntenme ok les agradezco mucho que comenten me dan inspiración en verdad estoy tan feliz Nuestra Dianna esta grabando en glee ¿Cómo ven los rumores de Quinntana?**

**Bueno como siempre les digo únanse a mi página **

**Gleeks & Directioners (Novelas)**

**Nos leemos el Lunes**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ni glee ni Dianna Agron, Lea Michele, Naya Rivera y ningunos de las personas que salen en esta historia me pertenecen. Cualquier parecido a la realidad es mera coincidencia.**

* * *

**D:**-Lea voy a salir a las 4 con Jessica y Ashley ¿quieres acompañarnos?.-

**L**:-No Di no quiero molestarlas-

**D**:-Claro que no molestas vamos –

**L:-**No enserio ve tu, además yo voy a ir a la casa de Jena para platicar un rato.-

**D**:-¿Segura?-

**L**:-Si-

**D:-**Esta bien solo por que estarás con Jenna.-

**L:**-Si le voy a enviar un mensaje para avisarle.-

**D:**-Ok mientras me voy a dar un baño rápido.-Le asintió, busco su teléfono en su bolsa

**¿Jenna me aceptas en tu casa a las 4 para platicar?-**Envió el mensaje se sentó en el sillón, prendió la tele pero no le prestaba atención.

L:-Beso a Naya-pensaba-¿Por qué nunca me lo dijo? Digo después de todo somos amigas, pero con esto me doy cuenta de que si siento algo por Di, y ese algo es Amor sin duda estoy enamorada de ella,-sonrió- después de todo Theo tenia razón me gusta Dianna, genial ahora tendré que hablar con Theo y se pondrá como loco cuando le diga "Si Theo tenias razón estoy enamorada de Dianna de mi mejor amiga"-Estaba feliz, se sentía feliz de al fin saber que era lo que sentía por Dianna, la luz de su teléfono se prendió haciéndole saber que tenia un mensaje nuevo

_**Claro que si acá te espero, te tengo una gran sorpresa =) te quiero **_

**L:**-¿Una sorpresa?-

**D**:-¿Que?- Salía del baño secándose su cabello

**L**:-No nada, es que Jenna me mando un mensaje y me puso que me tenia una sorpresa-

**D**:-Ha ok ¿Qué crees que sea?-

**L**:-Ni idea-

**D**:-Lea, no me dijiste que fue lo que confesé ayer

**L**:-Si te lo diré-

**D**:-te escucho.-

**L**:-Bueno como te decía…-El teléfono de Dianna sonó

**D**:-Ignoralo dime.-

**L**:-Ok Naya dijo Yo nunca…nunca he besado…-El teléfono de Dianna volvió a sonar- Contesta y ahorita te digo

**D**:-ok-Checo la pantalla-Que raro es Tohor ¿Qué querrá?-

**L**:-Si no contestas no vas a saber-

**D**:-Bueno-

Tohor:-Hasta que contestas.

**D**:-Perdon no había escuchado el teléfono- volta a ver a Lea la cual moviendo sus labios le dijo Mentirosa

Tohor:-Pues para la otra ándalo cargando-

**D**:-Si perdón Papa-Dijo irónica-¿Qué paso por que me hablas?

Tohor:-Salieron unas fotos tuyas y de Naya.-

**D**:-¿Y?-

Tohor-¿Como que Y? Dianna estas fotos son comprometedoras -

**D**:-¿Cómo, por que?-

Tohor:-Salen en un parque las dos-

**D**:-¿Y a eso le dices fotos comprometedoras?, Estaba con una amiga en el parque no le veo nada de malo-

Tohor:-No es eso-

**D**:-¿Entonces?

Tohor:-Que salen las dos tiradas en el suelo, tu enzima de Naya y se están besando-

**D**:-¡Queee!-Dijo fuerte que su manager tuvo que separar el teléfono de su oreja, y lea volteo a verla-¡Pero como si yo nunca hice eso!

Tohor:-No te exaltes, tuviste suerte y la persona que la tomo me pidió dinero por ellas, y ya las tengo en mi poder además se ve que es photoshop.-

**D**:-Menos mal-suspiro- ¿De cuando son esas fotos?-

Tohor:-Por lo que me dijo el tipo son del sábado

**D**:-Sabado-Sequedo callada recordando y se empezó a reír-

Tohor:-¿De que te ríes?-

**D**:-De que ese día fuimos al cine y pasamos un rato al parque, estábamos platicando cuando vimos que sacaron una foto, nos paramos rápido las dos, naya se callo y méjalo y yo caí enzima de ella nuca nos besamos- Reía

Tohor:-Dianna deja de reírte no es gracioso, me hubieras avisado antes no que me lleve una sorpresa cuando vi las foto-

**D**:-Perdon-se tranquilizo

Tohor:-Para la otra avísame que es lo que haces-Dijo algo enojado

**D**:-Perdón vale se me olvido-

Tohor-Bueno ya lo bueno es que no salieron a la luz estas fotos.-

**D**:-Si eso es lo bueno-

Tohor-Bueno Dianna te dejo que tengo cosas que hacer

**D**:-ok… ha oye antes de que se me olvide Lea esta viviendo conmigo-Lea se voltio y sonrió

**L**:-Que bonito se escucho eso de que Lea esta viviendo conmigo-pensó

Tohor:-¡QUE!

**D**:-Lo que oíste-

Tohor:-¿Y cuando me lo pensabas decir?-

**D**:-Pues te lo estoy diciendo ahora, no veo nada de malo-

Tohor:-¿Que no ves nada de malo dices?-

**D**:-Si-

Tohor:-Por dios Dianna a ustedes dos las envuelve chismes de que si son pareja y ahora que se enteren que Lea esta viviendo contigo esos chismes se harán mas fuertes-decía exaltado

**D**:-Pues que piensen lo que quieran, sabes que no me importa-

Tohor:-Esta bien, esta bien-suspiro-Esperemos que Ryan no se ponga como loco, sabes que por mi no hay problema, pero el si es el problema

**D**:-Pues igual me importa un carajo lo que Ryan piense:-

Tohor:-Ok rubia tranquila-

**D:-**Estoy tranquila-

Tohor:- yo veré que hago con eso ¿ok?

**D**:-OK-

Tohor:-Bien te dejo bye Hermosa-

**D**:-Bye-Colgo la llamada

**L**:-¿Todo bien?-

**D**:-No-

**L**:-¿Qué paso?-

**D**:-Salieron unas fotos donde estoy con Naya besándonos ¿Puedes creerlo besándonos?- se altero.

**L**:-Tranquila-Le dijo a la rubia, pero también se lo dijo ella misma para tratar de tranquilizar sus celos, ahí estaba otra vez Naya- ¿Pero son photoshop verdad?-por favor di que si-esto ultimo lo pensó

**D**:-Claro que es photoshop-Lea descanso

**L**:-Bueno tranquila ve el lado bueno, no salieron a la luz.-

**D**:-Si tienes razón-

**L**:-¿Qué paso cuando le dijiste que estoy viviendo contigo?

**D:**-Uff al principio se altero, pero ya después comprendió.-

**L**:-Perdon por traerte problemas-dijo arrepentida

**D**:-Hey tu no traes problemas, al contrario me traes alegría me hace bien estar contigo-Lea solo sonrió como una chiquilla enamorada- Bien ahora dime ¿Qué fue lo que confesé?-A la morena poco a poco esa sonrisa que tenia se le fue quitando para ponerse seria.

**L**:- Confesaste dos cosas, la primera que habías besado a tres mujeres y la segunda-tomo aire-que te besaste con Naya.-Dianna empezó a reírse- ¿De que te ríes?-

**D**:-De que pensé que había sido otra cosa-

**L**:-¿A si que otra cosa?-

**D**:-Que me gusta por ejemplo-pensó-No nada cosas mías-

**L:**-¿Dianna como fue que besaste a Naya?-

**D**:-Fue en un juego de botella tu sabes nada importante-

**L**:-¿Qué hora es?-Cambio de tema, aunque se sintió feliz de que la rubia no le tomara mucha importancia al beso

**D**:- son las 3:30 ¿Quieres que te valla a dejar a la casa de Jenna?-

**L**:-Si no es mucha molestia.-

**D**:-Claro que no, vámonos me queda de paso-

Lea tomo su teléfono lo metió en su bolsa, la rubia abrió la puerta se hiso a un lado dejando pasar a la morena primero, se subieron al carro, el camino hacia la casa de Jenna fue de lo mejor, las dos platicaban, se reían y de vez en cuando se regalaban miradas, Lea no quería sacar el tema del beso de la rubia con Naya con lo que le dijo Dianna se conformaba, por su parte Dianna no hablaba del tema por que ya le había explicado a la morena como fue que paso y no le tomaba mucha importancia.

**CONTINURA….**

* * *

**Aquí esta el capitulo 14, Espero que les guste pues nada perdón por no actualizar en la mañana pero me tuve que ir a la escuela rápido :( pero aquí esta el capitulo espero que les guste, por cierto desde cuento les quiero decir que hice un video de la novela les dejo el link www. /**_watch?v=-irb5H0Y66E_

**Bueno como siempre les digo únanse a mi página **

**Gleeks & Directioners (Novelas)**

**Nos leemos el viernes **


	15. Chapter 15

**Ni glee ni Dianna Agron, Lea Michele, Naya Rivera y ningunos de las personas que salen en esta historia me pertenecen. Cualquier parecido a la realidad es mera coincidencia.**

* * *

**D**:-Llegamos señorita-

**L**:-Gracias por tráeme-Se desabrocho el cinturón

**D:**-De nada, me queda de paso- Lea, agarro su bolsa-Espera yo te abro- se bajo del carro y le dio la vuelta para abrirle a Lea.

**L**:-¡Que caballerosa!-La rubia sonrió.

**D:**-¿Quieres que pase por ti para regresar a casa?-

**L**:-¡Oh Dios! Pero que bien se escucha eso de sus labios regresar a casa- Sonreía

**D**:-¿Lea?- Paso un mano enfrente de ella para que reaccionara

**L:**-¿Qué perdón?-

**D**:-¿Qué si paso por ti?-

**L**:-Si no es molestia-

**D**:-Bien entonces paso por ti-Lea asintió- Nos vemos al rato- Le dio un beso en la mejilla que lea no se lo esperaba.-

**L**:-Te vas con cuidado-

**D**:-Claro mama- dijo para después arrancar el carro.

**L**:-Es tan hermosa- se quedo viendo como el carro de Dianna se perdía a lo lejos, mientras pasaba su mano en la zona que la rubia dejo el beso.

Jenna:-Estas hasta las manitas por esa rubia- Le dijo atrás de ella

**L**:-Dios Jenna me quieres matar.-Se llevo las mano al pecho-y si cada día que pasa la quiero mas.-

Jenna:-No me lo jures te creo solo hay que ver como la miras-Se rio, empezaron a caminar.

**L**:- ¿Dónde esta mi sorpresa?-Dijo mientras ingresaban a la casa,

Jenna:-Ahorita veras-Lea se dio vuelta para verla y en eso sintió como unas manos le tapaban los ojos, empezó a tocar con sus manos la de la otra persona para descubrir quien era

**L**:-¡0h no lo puedo creer!- Decía feliz

Jessica:-¿Rubia se te pegaron las sabana o que?

**D**:-Lo siento fui a dejar a Lea a casa de Jenna y hay mucho trafico-Dijo mientras la saludaba de beso-

Ashley: ¿Y a mi no me saludas?-Estaba atrás de Dianna

**D**:-Ash cuanto te extrañe-La abrazo

Ashley:-Yo igual te extrañe,-Seguían abrazadas- Di no me dejas respirar-Jessica se rio

**D**:-Perdon-

Heather:- Naya ya saca la comida que si no se va a quemar.-

**N**:-Si ya estoy en eso-Tocaron el timbre.

Heather:-Yo voy- Abrió la puerta-Hola Mark pasa

Mark:-Gracias – le dio un beso-¿y Naya?

Heather:-En la cocina.-

**N**:-¿Quien era?

Heather:-Es Ma…-El chico le tapo la boca y le hiso señas de que no dijera que era el-era mi vecino

**N**:-ha Ok pensé que era Mark-El chico entro a la cocina, empezó a caminar despacio para que no notara su presencia.

Mark:-¿Me extrañaste?- Le pico las costilla-

**N**:-Tu estas loco-Dijo exaltada-¿quieres que te queme?-

Mark:-Tranquila fiera-se rieron los dos-Traje el vino- Dijo fuerte para que la rubia lo escuchara-

Heather:-No por favor mas alcohol no-Ingreso en la cocina

Mark:-Entonces tú tomas agua-

Heather:-No por que no sabe igual la comida con agua, tendré que sacrificarme y tomar vino-

**N:**-Que sacrificio-Los tres se rieron-

**L**:- ¡Jonathan! ¿Qué…que haces acá?-estaba real mente feliz

Jonathan: Vine a ver a mi mejor amiga ¿que no se puede?-

**L:-**Valla es que no…no te esperaba Dios estoy tan feliz de que este acá-

Jonathan:-Yo igual te extrañaba hermosa, pero un pajarito por ahí me dijo que andas confundida con cosas del corazón-Se sentaron en el sillón

**L**:-¿Y ese pajarito de casualidad tiene los ojos rasgados?-

Jonathan:-Digamos que si-rio

Ashley:-¿Cómo esta eso de que fuiste a dejar a Lea en casa de Jenna?-

D:-Ufff larga historia.-

Jessica:-Pues yo tengo tiempo y Ash igual así que suéltalo de una vez –

Ashley:-Jess tiene toda la razón dime ¿como esta eso?-

Mark:-Es que Chord me fue a dejar a mi casa y el muy cabron le dijo a Cory que se fuera caminando y lo dejo ahí al pobre.-Heather al escuchar eso escupió el liquido que tenia en la boca-

N:-Cuidado ¿esta bien?-Le paso una servilleta

Heather:-Si gracias-Se limpio- no vuelvas a decir algo gracioso mientras estoy tomando líquido.-

Jenna:-Lo siento, el me hablo para preguntarme que si era verdad que tu y Theo ya no estaban junto.-

**L**:-Pues si es verdad-

Jonathan:- ¿Qué paso?, el me hablo, pero la verdad no pude platicar bien por que estaba trabajando.-

**L:-**Ya sabes lo mismo de siempre sus celos.-

Jonathan:-¿y ahora donde te estas quedando?-

**L**:-Con Dianna:-Sonrió

Ashley & Jessica:- ¿Queee?-

**D**:-No griten, lo que oyeron Lea esta viviendo en mi casa

Ashley:-Pe… pero ¿entonces después de lo que paso ya termino con su novio? –

**D**:-Si, bueno no aun falta que hablen -

Jessica:-Y tu feliz de que este en tu casa verdad pilla-Sonrió

**N**: ¿De que hablas?-

Mark:-Que Chord escucho decir a Lea que esta viviendo en la casa de Dianna.-

Heather:-Ha sí, es que tuvo problemas con Theo.- Naya soltó una risa irónica

Jonathan:-¿Y Esa sonrisa?.-

Jenna:-Esa sonrisa mí querido Jon es que la pequeña Lea se ha enamorado de Dianna.-

**L**:-Eso no es cierto-

Jessica:-Hay por favor Di no te hagas si bien que te gusta?-

**D**:-Que no..no me gusta.-

Ashley:-Dianna quieres que te recuerde todas esas platicas, donde por lo menos nombras como unas-piensa-cien veces el nombre de Lea- Jessica y Ashley se rieron.-

**D**:-Que la nombre no quiere decir que me guste.-

**N**:-Se ve en su mirada, a Dianna le atraigo-

Mark:-Eso me consta- Heather se quedo pensando

Heather:-Yo tengo una duda-

Mark:-¿Cuál?-

Heather:-¿A Lea le gusta Dianna?

**L**:-Si.. ok si me gusta, no que digo me gusta me encanta es tan hermosa.-

Jenna:-Fuertes declaraciones.-

Jonathan:- Y Se nota que la rubia quiere contigo-Lea sonrió

**D**:-¿Asi en que se me nota?-

Jessica:-¿Se lo dices tu o se lo digo yo?-

Ashley:-Dile tu-

Jessica:-Gracias-volteo a ver a Dianna-Muy fácil cada que estas cerca de Ella le vez la boca cada que será- pensó

Ashley:-A cada rato- concluyo

Mark:-Exacto… esa es la pregunta del millón.

**N**:-Es obvio que si

**L**:-¿y como están tan segura de eso?-

Jenna:-Ya te lo dije por como te ve.-

Jonathan:-Igual por que no pueden estar sin tocarse ¿no lo has notado?

**D**:-Si… esta bien ustedes ganan me gusta-

Ashley:-Vez te dijimos-sonrieron orgullosas

Jessica-a demás se nota que es mutuo-

Heather:¿Tu crees?, digo a Le se le notaba muy enamorada de Theo.-

Mark:-Pues uno nunca sabe-

**N**:-La pregunta aquí esta ¿A Dianna igual le gustara Lea?-

Jonathan:-Si… yo apuesto lo que quieras a que a la rubia le gustas.-

**L**:-¿Guau tan seguros están?-

Jenna:-Ya te dije que se nota a leguas, en verdad Lea, a Dianna le gustas

**L**:-Pero..-

Ashley:- ¿Cuál es el pero?

**D:-**Lea aun esta con Theo.-

Jessica:-Y eso que, digo tu dijiste que ya lo iban a hablar.

Ashley:-Lo mas seguro es que lo mande a volar.

**N**:-Tienen razón-

Heather:-Claro que la tenemos-

Mark:-Lo mas seguro es eso, que Dianna igual, pero dime quien se puede resistir a ti

Heather:-Amen hermano

**N:**-Ademas el día que la bese se me quedo mirando distinto-

Jonathan:-¿A que te refieres con eso?

**L:-**Que a Dianna igual le gusta Naya

Jenna:-Ya te dije que no, solo son amigas

**L**:-Pero se besaron

Jenna:-Si pero no dices que te dijo que fue en un juego-

Jonathan:- Lea, Dianna esta que se muere por ti yo no creo que le guste Naya.-

**D**:-Puede ser que si

Ashley:-Di, cuando estas con ella te vez feliz.

Jessica:-Eso es muy cierto, me empalagan con tantas miraditas que se dan.-

Hubo un silencio en las 3 conversaciones

Ashley, Jonathan, Mark:-¿Qué piensas hacer?

**D,L,N**:-¿Con respecto a que?-

Jenna:-A Naya

Heather:-A Lea

Jessica:-Pues de quien estamos hablando

**L** y **N**:- Voy a luchar por Dianna, la amo y no le dejare el camino libre.-

Mark:-Así se dice

Jonathan:- Bien dicho

**D:-**No lo se estoy confundida que me recomiendan ustedes

Ashley:- Yo te diría que escuches a tu corazón

Jessica:-Pero es mas que obvio que tu corazón dice Te amo Lea- Dianna sonrió

**D**:-Es cierto me… me estoy enamorando de lea-

Dianna, Lea y Naya, siguieron platicando con sus dos mejores amigos, por una parte Mark les platicaba a las chicas una de sus tantas historias que Heather y Naya no paraban de reír, en la casa de Jenna Jonathan les contaba de sus nuevos proyectos, Lea estaba feliz de que su mejor amigo de encontrara con ella, mientras Jenna platicaba de como estaba su relación con Kevin, en el restaurante Ashley les contaba a sus dos amigas de sus viajes que había hecho, Jessica les platicaba de su nueva conquista Dianna escuchaba atenta a lo que sus dos amigas decían.

**CONTINURA….**

* * *

**Aquí esta el capitulo 15, Espero que les guste, poco a poco nos acercamos al momento Achele no les digo mas =) Que tengan un buen fin de semana y como siempre gracias por leer y comentar **

**Como siempre les digo únanse a mi pagina: **

**Gleeks & Directioners (Novelas)**

**Nos leemos el Lunes **


	16. Chapter 16

**Ni glee ni Dianna Agron, Lea Michele, Naya Rivera y ningunos de las personas que salen en esta historia me pertenecen. Cualquier parecido a la realidad es mera coincidencia.**

* * *

Mark:-Mujeres me la pase súper, pero ya me tengo que ir-

**N**:-Si yo igual me voy, mañana hay que madrugar- Los dos se despidieron de Hemo y cada quien se subí a su carro.

Mark:-Nos vemos mañana, manejas con cuidado

**N**:-Chao Baby-

Jessica:-Estuvo genial platicar con ustedes espero que se repita.-

**D**:-Si hay que volverlo a repetir ¿Cuándo regresas?-

Ashley:-No lo se todo depende del trabajo.

Jessica:-Pues esperemos que sea pronto-

Ashley:-Ojala pero de todas maneras ya saben donde hablarme- Se despidieron, ya estaban afuera del restaurante.- Di recuerda de lo que hablamos-

Jessica:-Si... ya te diste cuenta que te gusta lucha por ella-

**D**:-Lo hare se los prometo-

Ashley:-No te vas a esforzar mucho, Lea esta que se muere por ti- Le guiño un ojo.

Jessica:-Tu conquístala, se tu misma con tu particular romanticismo y todo eso ya sabes-

**D**:-Gracias por todo chicas, las quiero-Abrazo a sus amigas, Dianna se subió a su carro y empezó a manejar rumbo a la casa de Jenna, en todo el camino fue pensando en lo que sus amigas le dijeron.- Tienen razón me gusta Lea y la conquistare, solo espero que ella igual me corresponda-suspiro

Llego a la casa de Jenna, se bajo del coche y camino hacia la puerta, al llegar toco el timbre.

Jonathan:-Ha de ser tu amada:-Jenna sé paro para abrir.

Jenna:-¡Hey hola Di! Pasa-

**D**:-Hola Jen, gracias-

Jenna:-¿Vienes por Lea supongo?-

**D**:-Si vengo por ella-

Jenna:-Esta en la cocina con Jon-

**D**:-¿Jonathan esta acá?-Alzo una ceja

Jenna:-Si- Entraron a la cocina.

Jonathan:-¡Dianna cuanto tiempo!-La abrazo.

**D**:-Jon que gusto verte ¿Qué haces por acá?-

Jonathan:-vine a ver a esta pequeña-señalo a Lea.- Aparte que tengo unos asuntos de trabajo por aquí.-

**D**:-Me alegro que estés aquí-

Jonathan:-Gracias igual me alegro de verte.-Sonrió.- Chicas yo paso a despedirme, mañana a primera hora sale mi avión y todavía me falta hacer algunos asuntos-

**L**:-¿Cómo, te vas tan rápido?-

Jonathan:-Si amor tengo trabajo en Nueva York tu sabes como es esto.-La morena asintió.-Pero acuérdate de lo que hablamos he-la abrazo- Quiero que cuando me llames sea por que la rubia y tu ya son novias-

**L**:-Te lo prometo serás el primero en saberlo-Sonrió y lo volvió a abrazar- Cuídate, ¿sabes que te quiero verdad?-

Jonathan:-Lo se mi vida yo igual te quiero, cuídate-Le dio un beso en la cabeza- bueno chicas fue un placer volverlas a ver-Abrazo a Jenna:-Cuídate mi panda- sonrió

Jenna:-Tarado- le dio un golpe en el hombro- tu igual cuídate

Jonathan:-Rubia, cuida mucho a esta mocosa-Dianna sonrió y asinto-Te la encargo cualquier cosa le das sus nalgada.-

**D**:-Jajaja, tranquilo yo la cuido-se abrazaron-buen viaje-

Jonathan:-Gracias, nos estamos hablando- Caminaron para dejarlo en la puerta.

**L**:-Cuidate ok-

Jonathan:-Si hermosa, bye chicas-Camino a su carro, empezó a manejar hasta que las chicas lo perdieron de vista.

**D**:-Bueno nosotras igual no vamos, nos vemos mañana- le dio un beso de despedía a Jenna

**L**:-Que descanses- La abrazo- Gracias por todo.

Jenna:-No hay nada que agradeces, nos vemos mañana-Lea y Dianna se subieron al carro de esta ultima.

**D**:-¿Estas bien?-iba manejando

**L:-**Si, es solo que-suspiro- pensé que se iba a quedar más tiempo, lo extrañaba mucho.-

**D**:-Lo se, pero para eso esta la tecnología puedes hablarle, el siempre va a estar para ti.-

**L**:-Si tienes razón, simplemente estoy algo sentimental-

**D**:-Puede ser mas hermosa-Pensó

**L**:-¿Cómo te fue con Ash y Jess?-

**D:-**Bien estuvimos hablando de muchas cosas, tu sabes, hacia tiempo que no las veía-

**L**:-Que bueno que te la pasaste bien-sonrió de lado

**D**:-¿Y tu que tal?-

**L**:-Genial Jonathan nos conto como esta todo por allá y no dejábamos de reírnos de lo que nos decía.-Suspiro- Lo voy a echar de menos- Unas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos.

**D**:-No estés triste.-

**L**:-No lo puedo evitar.-

**D**:-Ya se te voy a llevar a mi sitio preferido, voy ahí cada vez que me siento triste, para pensar o simplemente para tomar fotos.

**L**:-¿En donde es?.-

**D**:-Ya lo veras- Dianna se desvió del camino, Lea veía puros arboles no reconocía para nada a donde la estaba llevando la rubia

**L**:-¿Segura que este es el camino?-veía por la ventana

**D**:-Si, confía en mi ya falta poco- unas vueltas mas y ante ellas se mostraba un hermoso lago, que reflejaba como el sol se iba escondiendo, para dar paso a una hermosa noche.

**L**:-Guau… es…es…es hermoso.-

**D:-**Lo se es mi sitio favorito, a nadie le había dicho de el-

**L:**-¿Por qué me lo dijiste a mí?-

**D:-**Como ya te lo había dicho este sitio es especial para mi y un día yo dije que si traía a alguien, ese alguien tenia que ser muy especial para mi -sonrió

**L**:-¿Co…como especial?-

**D**:-Hoy hablando con Ash y Jess me di cuenta de algo- miraba al lago

**L**:-¿De que?-

**D:-**Lea tu…..tu….tu-No podía terminar la frase, le sudaban las manos

**L**:-¿Yo..yo que?-

**D**:- a mí de chica me dijeron que tenía que luchar por lo que quiero, antes de que alguien me gane.-

**L**:-¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?-

**D**:-Que tu…tu..tu me gustas-La morena se llevo las manos a su boca-Yo…yo se que tu estas con Theo, pe…pero no se que me pasa contigo, cada que te veo mi corazón late muy fuerte-Lea no decía nada, una lagrima salió de sus ojos- ¿Po…porque lloras?-No le contesto-Lea por Dios dime algo-

**L**:-Es… que… no se que decirte-Su voz se escuchaba entre cortada-Lea dile que a ti igual te gusta dile-Pensaba, la morena abría la boca pero no salía ninguna palabra.

**D**:-Lo entiendo, se que es raro que una mujer que aparte es tu amiga te diga estas cosas, pero mira hacemos como que yo nunca te dije nada ¿si?-Dianna se aguantaba las ganas de llorar, pero por mas que intentaba varias lagrimas salieron desbordadas de sus ojos, por lo que opto por empezar a caminar-Genial Dianna has arruinado tu amistada por decirle lo que siente- Se pego en la frente

**L**:-Por que no le dijiste, era lo que estabas esperando ella te dijo que…que le gustas, ¿que mas quieres?, vez tras ella y dile lo que sientes-La morena empezó a correr para alcanzar a la rubia-¡Dianna espera!-Dianna paro de caminar, pero no volteo a verla- Espera te tengo que decir algo.-

**D**:-Dime te escucho-se limpio discretamente sus lagrimas.

**L:**-No, volta y veme por favor-La rubia volteo pero no la miro a los ojos, su vista estaba perdida en un punto fijo.- Perdón por no contestarte, pero no esperaba que dijeras algo así.

**D**:-No te preocupes, no tienes nada que decirme-

**L**:-No espera déjame hablar, pero como te decía no pensé que... que me ibas a decir algo así-

**D**:-Si lo se, como también se que tu sigues siendo novia de Theo y que aun sientes algo por el-

**L:-**shhh-le puso un dedo en la boca-por favor déjame terminar.-Dianna asintió- A mi igual me gustas Dianna, creo que esto que sentimos tu y yo- señalo a la rubia y después a ella con su dedo- es desde mucho antes, solo que apenas nos estamos dando cuenta-A Diana la cara le cambio en el instante que Lea dijo que a ella igual le gustaba- Con respecto a lo de Theo tu sabes que yo ya no quiero nada con el, pero te pido tiempo para que yo pueda hablar con el.-

**D:**-Lea me gustas muchísimo-acaricio la mejilla de esta -por eso pienso que hay que dejar que las cosas fluyan con naturalidad-Lea puso cara de que no entendía- a lo que me refiero es que no quiero comenzar una relación ahora, quiero que nos conozcamos mas de lo que ya no conocemos-sonrió- y quiero que las cosas pasen como tengan que pasar sin que nosotras apresuremos nada-

**L**:-Me parece bien-Acaricio la mano de Dianna que todavía se encontraba en su mejilla-¿Te puedo abrazar?-Dijo tímida.

**D:**-Claro que si- se abrazaron durante un largo rato, las dos se sentían de lo mejor, saber que la otra le correspondía las ponía felices-Hay que regresar, se hace tarde y mañana grabamos- se separo de la morena-

En el transcurso del camino ninguna de las dos dijo nada, estaba en completo silencio pero a comparación de los otros este silencio era cómodo.

**CONTINUARA….**

* * *

**Aquí esta el capitulo 16, Perdón en verdad perdón por no publicar tuve barios problemas y para serles honesta he recibido mensajes en mi pagina de Facebook diciendo que no les gusta la novela yo siempre he dicho si no les gusta no lo lean simple como eso, otra cosa también yo no soy una experta escribiendo yo plasmo lo que me imagino en un hoja para después transcribirla a la compu trato de hacer lo mejor pero si no les esta gustando Díganmelo para que yo no siga escribiendo.**

***Yo estudio enfermería y a partir de la semana que viene no voy a poder publicar por que estaré en prácticas y se me va a hacer imposible así que publicare el siguiente capitulo el día 30 de noviembre. **

**Como siempre les digo únanse a mi pagina: **

**Gleeks & Directioners (Novelas)**

**Que tengan un buen fin de semana =) **


	17. Chapter 17

**Ni glee ni Dianna Agron, Lea Michele, Naya Rivera y ningunos de las personas que salen en esta historia me pertenecen. Cualquier parecido a la realidad es mera coincidencia**

* * *

**.**

**L**:-Di no quiero que nuestra amistad cambie-rompió el silencio.

**D**:-No tiene por que cambiar, por eso mismo te dije que hay que dejar que esto fluya con calma-

**L**:-Esta bien es solo que no quiero perderte-Fue sincera.

**D:-**No me vas a perder eso te lo juro.- volteo a verla y le sonrió.

Al llegar al departamento de la rubia, el teléfono de Lea empezó a sonar, dándole a saber que tenía un mensaje nuevo.-

**D**:-¿Theo?-pregunto por la cara que había puesto la morena.

**L:-**Lamentablemente si-suspiro-pero mejor me sirve y de una vez le digo que quiero hablar con el- Dianna no pudo ocultar su sonrisa.

D:-En lo que tu le contestas voy a preparar algo para cenar-Lea solo asintió.

Dianna estaba en la cocina preparando la cena cuando su celular sonó.

**D**:-Hola Nay ¿Cómo andas?-

**N**:-Bien Di y ¿tu que tal?-

**D**:-Feliz, acá preparando algo de cenar

**N**:-¿Y eso por que andas feliz?-

**D**:-Por que…-la interrumpieron

**L:**-Listo, ¿que estas preparando?- Naya al escuchar la voz de Lea no pudo evitar sentir celos.

D:-Estoy preparando ensalada-Tapo la bocina del celular

**N**:-¿Estas con Lea?.-

**D**:-He… si-

**N**:-¿Cuando piensa regresar a su departamento?-

**D:-**Hasta que arregle su problema- pero aun así no la voy a dejar ir- pensó

**N**:-¿Cuál problema?- eso tu hasta la que no sabes nada-penso

**D:-**Problemas Naya no te puedo decir mas.-

**N**:-Esta bien no me cuentes-

**D**:-Gracias por entender-

**N**:-cambiando de tema podrías pasar mañana por mi, es que mi carro se descompuso- mintió

**D**:-¡Otra vez,¿ y ya lo llevaste a un mecánico?-

**N**:-He si…si ya- mintió de nuevo

**D**:-Ok entonces paso por ti, por favor no nos hagas esperar-

**N**:-Eso dile a Lea, digo si mal no lo recuerdo fue por su culpa que la otra vez llegamos tarde.-

**D:-**Tambien le diré ¿contenta?-

**N**:-Si mucho-dijo con ironía

**D**:-¿Algo mas?-

**N**:-Ya mejor dime que no quieres hablar conmigo-

**D:-**Hay por favor Naya, no me arruines mi día

**N**:-Ha… Pues perdón por arruinarte tú día nos vemos mañana chau-corto la llamada

**D**:-Ufff-resoplo-Ni quien la aguante-Salió de la cocina

**L:**-¿y esa cara?-pregunto mientras la ayudaba con los platos.

**D**:-No, nada una tontería-

**L:**-Ok- prefiero no seguir preguntándole

**D:**-¿Te sirvió?-

**L**:-Por favor-

**D**:-Espero te guste, no es por nada pero es mi especialidad.

**L:**-Ya lo veremos.-comió-mmm...-el sonido que hiso la morena fue mas como un pequeño gemido-esto esta delicioso-dijo señalando el plato con el tenedor

**D:**-Te lo dije-Donde vuelva a hacer ese sonido, no se de lo que soy capaz

**L:**-Enserio esta muy bueno ¿Qué lleva?- pregunto mientras se llevaba otra cucharada a la boca

**D**:-Un buen mago nunca revela sus secretos-Sonrió

**L**:-¿No me vas a decir?-Alzo una ceja

**D:**-No-

**L:**-Esta bien lo descubriré yo misma-

**D:-**No lo vas a descubrir te lo aseguro-

**L**:-¿Asi como estas tan segura?-

**D:**-Por que todos los que la han comido nunca han adivinada-

**L**:-¿Quines han comido de tu rica ensalada?-

**D**:-Mi mama, Jasón, mis primos…-Fue interrumpida

**L:**-Aparte de tu familia Di-

**D:**-Pues-penso-Jess, Ash, Chord, Mark, Chris, Hemo, Naya, muy pocos han comido mi ensalada-

**L:**-Naya-Susuro-Bien pues yo voy a ser la primera en descubrir los ingredientes de esto-

**D:**-Sorprendeme-Alzo una ceja

**L**:-¿Si adivino que gano?-

**D**:-Dejame ver-se quedo pensando-Una cena-

**L:**-Ok

**D**:-¿Pero si no le atinas que gano yo?-

**L**:-Un beso-

**D**:-¿Cómo?-no daba crédito de lo que acaba de escuchar.

**L:**-Si no le atino tu ganas un beso-Una sonrió picara salió de su cara-trato-estiro sus mano

**D:** -Trato-estrecho sus mano.

**L:**-¿Cuánto ingrediente lleva?-

**D**:-Lleva 8 ingredientes.-

**L:**-Pues empecemos-Se llevo una cuchara a su boca-bien lleva-Sal-

**D:**-Es obvio que si-

**L:**-Llevo el primero-volvió a comer- sabe a pimienta.-

**D:**-Bien llevas dos faltan 6

**L:**-Esto se pone mas complicado-comió-es…-volvió a comer-no estoy segura pero creo que-Se tapo la boca con una de sus manos-es pasas de uvas y también lleva aceite de oliva.

**D:**-Guau ahora si me dejaste sin palabras-

**L:**-Preparate por que me vas a invitar a una cena-

**D**:-No cantes victoria aun te faltan 4-

**L:**-Bien prosigamos-tomo un poco de vino.-¿que mas llevara tu receta?-comió-

**D:**-No se dímelo tú-

**L**:-Ya se que mas lleva, como no me di cuenta-Tomo vino.-

**D**:-¿Dime que mas lleva?-

**L**:-lleva Berenjenas, ají morrones y vinagre de manzana-sonrió-Gane

**D**:-Te equivocas aun te falta un ingrediente-

**L:**-¿Asi?-

**D**:-Si

**L:**-Veamos-comio…volvio a comer-su ceño esta fruncido-no me rindo-

**D:**-¿Segura?-

**L:**-Segurisima no se que mas lleva-

**D**:-Gane-sonrio-te dije que no lo adivinarías

**L:**-Tienes toda la razón el ultimo ingrediente esta difícil

**D:**-Te lo dije-empezó a pasar los platos a la cocina

**L:**-Deja te ayudo

**D:**-Pero me sorprendiste eras la que mas le has atinada-vamos lea acuérdate de la apuesta-penso

**L**:-Eso te demuestra que yo si se de cocina-

**D**:-En eso tienes razón tus pizzas son muy sabrosas.-

**L**:-Gracias, voy a lavarme los diente.-

**D**:-Aja mientras yo termino de recoger acá-La morena solo asintió y se metió al baño-A esta ya se le olvido la apuesta, pero yo no le voy a recordar va a pensar que me muero por besarla, aunque si me muero por besarla, pero dijimos que esto tenia que fluir solo-Termino de acomodar todo y se metió a su cuarto.

**L:**-Me voy a meter en la cama muero de sueño

**D:**-Ok… voy a ponerme la pijama y a lavarme los dientes-La rubia se puso su pijama y se lavo los dientes aun estaba un poco diseccionada de que Lea no recordara su apuesta, después de 10 minutos salió.-Listo buenas noches

**L**:-No espera me falto algo.-

**D:**-¿Que?-

**L**:-Esto-Se acerco y le planto un beso-Creíste que se me había olvidado

**D**:-He…s...Si pe..Pensé que no te acordabas-No se lo esperaba, cuando menos se lo imagino la morena la había besado y cuando reacciono esta ya se había separado.-

L:-Yo siempre cumplo mis apuestas.-Se quedaron un rato calladas-Por cierto el ultimo ingrediente era Castañas de caju. Hasta mañana-Se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda a Dianna, La rubia solo negó con su cabeza y una sonrisa salió de su cara, con sus dedos acariciaba sus labios. Sin duda ese era el último ingrediente en la ensalada de Dianna

**D**:-Hasta mañana-

**L:**-¿No me vas a abrazar?-

**D:**-Pense que ya no lo necesitabas-

**L:**-Pues pensaste mal, así que abrázame-Sonrió pero la rubia no lo noto, Dianna siguió las ordenes de Lea y con su brazo rodeo la cintura de esta

**D:**-¿Mejor así?- Susurro en su oído

**L:**-No aun no-Entrelazo sus dedos con los de la rubia-Ahora si, buenas noche Di.

**D:**-Buenas noche Le- Y así Dianna abrazando a Lea y con sus dedos entrelazados las dos quedaron profundamente dormidas.

**CONTINURA….**

**Volviiii jejejeje bien pues les traigo el capitulo 17 espero que les guste este capitulo hay dos mas y después se viene Achele así que prepárense en verdad gracias por darle una oportunidad a mi historia me da alegría que les guste.**

***El lunes no podre publicar tengo examen =) pero el viernes siii asi que …. **

**Nos leemos el viernes **

**Únanse a mi pagina:**

**Gleeks & Directioners (Novelas)**

**Que tengan un buen fin de semana =) **


	18. Chapter 18

**Ni glee ni Dianna Agron, Lea Michele, Naya Rivera y ningunos de las personas que salen en esta historia me pertenecen. Cualquier parecido a la realidad es mera coincidencia.**

* * *

Los ladridos de Arthur se escuchaban cerca del cuarto, Lea se removió en la cama inquieta, los ladridos del perrito no cesaban, por lo que la morena abrió un ojo con dificultad debido a que los rayos del sol se filtraban por las ventanas, volteo hacia su izquierda donde encontró a Dianna quien dormía plácidamente y una sonrisa se le dibujo a Lea, poco a poco los ladridos de Arthur fueron cesando, agarro su celular para cerciorarse de la hora, era temprano y aun le sobraba tiempo, con mucho cuidado separo de la cama para no despertar a la rubia, ingreso a la cocina y se preparo su dosis de café.

**L:-**Hola hermoso ¿Tienes hambre?-. Y Arthur como si en verdad le hubiera entendido ladro.-Creo que eso es un si buscare tus croquetas-. La morena empezó a buscar en los estantes hasta que las encontró -¿Arthur donde estas?-Empezó a buscarlo-Ya tengo tus croquetas-Alzo el traste- ¿Arthur donde te metiste?-De momento lo vio meterse en el cuarto de invitados, Lea no dudo en entrar.-Pequeño aquí están tus…-No termino de hablar, observo bien el cuarto, frunció el ceño siguió inspeccionando, se acordó que el día que llego al departamento de Dianna después de la pelea con Theo la rubia le dijo que el cuarto de invitados era un relajo y le ofreció que se quedara en su cama.

**L**:-Así que era un relajo- Sonrió, el cuarto estaba limpio, si es cierto que había algunas bolsas y ropa en el suelo y en la cama pero si permitiría que la morena durmiera bien. Los laditos de Arthur la sacaron de sus pensamientos.-Oh si perdón ten- Salió del cuarto seguida por el perro, puso su traste en el piso.

Dianna se movió inquieta en la cama estiro su brazo, pudo sentir la ausencia de la morena.

**D:**-¿Lea?-Dijo con la voz mas ronca de lo normal.

Se tallo sus ojos, se puso sus pantuflas al salir del cuarto percibió el aroma del café y supo que Lea estaba en la cocina

**D:**-¿Hey tan temprano café?-Tomo un vaso y lo lleno de agua

**L**:-Es para despertar-sonrió

**D**:-Mas bien es tu vicio-Se sentó junto de ella

**L:**-No es cierto no es un vicio para mi-tomo del café

**D**:-¿ha no?-Alzo una ceja

**L**:-Ok si pero el café es mi segundo vicio-Se levanto para dejar la taza en el fregadero

**D:**-¿Y Cual es tu primer vició?-La seguía con la mirada.

**L**:-Me voy a bañar para irnos-Salió de la cocina

**D**:-Lea ¿contéstame cual es tu primer vicio?-Hablo fuerte para que la escuchara.

**L:**-Tus besos-Grito, Dianna en ese momento había tomado un sorbo de café y lo escupió al escuchar lo que le dijo la morena.

**D:**-Leccion numero uno no debo de ser tan preguntona.-Sonrió y tomo de su café

La rubia se metió a bañar y como siempre Lea se estaba tardando en cambiarse.

**D**:-Lea apúrate vamos a llegar tarde-

**L:**-Ya voy solo agarro mi bolsa-

**D**:-Eso me dijiste hace media hora.-

**L:**-Ya listo que impaciente eres.-Salió del cuarto

**D:**-Te tardas mucho y tengo que pasar por Naya-

**L**:-¿Por qué tienes que ir por ella?-pregunto celosa

**D:**-Por que se le descompuso su carro-Salieron del departamento.

**L:**-Como que últimamente se le descompone seguido-dijo irónica

**D**:-Ya le dije que se compre otro este le salió muy mal-

**L:**-¿y desde cuando se les descompuso?- Se subieron al carro

**D**:-Pues pensándolo bien creo que fue desde-hiso una pequeña pausa-que te pelearas con Theo y te vinieras a mi departamento-Puso el carro en marcha.

**L**:-Que coincidencia no- seguía con el mismo tono irónico.

**D:**-Celosa-penso-pues yo creo que su carro si esta descompuesto ¿tu que crees?-seguía manejando

**L:**-No, no creo-pensó-Si tu lo dices- la rubia sonrió

**D**:-¿Por qué no te cae bien Naya?

**L:**-Si me cae-

**D**:-Aja-

**L**:-Esra bien para que voy a ser hipócrita la verdad es que no, no me cae

**D**:-¿Por qué? Digo ella es muy buena amiga, chistosa, te apoya mucho cuando estas mal.-

**L**:-Pues no lo se simplemente no me cae.-

**D**:-Pero ni siquiera te has tomado el tiempo de conocerla.-

**L**:-Y no lo voy a hacer-Sonó molesta, la rubia alzo una ceja

**D**:-Ok ya no digo nada.-

**L:**-Gracias.-

El ambiente se puso tenso ninguna dijo nada, la morena prefirió sacar su celular mientras Dianna seguía manejando.

**L:**-¿Tienes idea de que hora es?-Dijo exaltada

**D**:-¿No que hora es?-

**L**:-Dianna son cinco para las ocho-

**D:**-¿Enserio?-

**L:**-Si.-

**D**:-Y ahora que hacemos tengo que pasar por Naya, pero ya vamos a llegar tarde-

**L**:-No podemos pasar por ella al menos que quieras que Rayan nos mate dijo que nos quería puntuales-

**D**:-Pero Naya me va a matar.-

**L**:-Le mando un mensaje diciéndole que se nos hiso tarde y no vamos a llegar.

**D**:-Ya no queda de otra, espero que no me mate.-Acelero mas para poder llegar rápido al set

**L**:-Bien préstame tú celular-Dianna empezó a buscar su celular y quito su manos del volante- No espera yo lo busco tu sigue manejando ¿Dónde lo tienes?-

**D**:-En la bolsa de atrás del pantalón-La rubia se alzo y Lea metió su mano, Dianna al contacto se tenso y empezó a bajar la velocidad.-

**L**:-Di a esta paso no vamos a llegar.- Dijo sin sacar su mano del pantalón de Dianna

**D**:-He si… si perdón, pero si sigues con tu mano ahí no podre concentrarme en manejar-La morena solo sonrió

**L**:-Se me atoro el aniño-mintió

**D**:-No puede ser.-

**L**:-Si en verdad.-mentía, pero aprovecho para poder acaricias el trasero de la rubia-esta muy atorado-seguía con su juego, Dianna se empezó a poner caliente

**D:**-basta Lea por favor- sonó como suplica

**L**:-Listo ya esta le mandare el mensaje-sonrió victoriosa, empezó a redactar el mensaje.

Una desesperada Naya caminaba de un lado al otro y a cada rato veía el reloj

**N**:-Lo que me faltaba voy a llegar tarde-decía ya un poco enojada- En cuanto vea a Dianna la voy a matar-el sonido de su celular la saco de sus pensamientos.

**-Naya soy Lea solo para decirte que se nos hiso tarde y no vamos a poder pasar por ti :)-**

Naya en cuanto termino de leer el mensaje salió corriendo agarro las llaves de su carro pero…

**N:**-No por favor no me pude estar pasando a mi- el carro no se podía encender- esto me pasa por andar de mentirosa-volvió a intentar ponerlo en marcha pero nada, el carro no prendía- Tendré que correr de aquí hasta que encuentre un taxi-pensó

Bajo de su carro y empezó a correr agradeció que ese día se puso tenis y además tenia buena condición física. Corrió a la carretera para su buena suerte encontró un taxi disponible.

Mientras tanto en el set: Dianna y Lea habían llegado a tiempo saludaron a todos sus compañeros y demás personas del set.

Adam:-Chicas Ryan las espera en su oficina

**L:**-¿Para que?-

Adam:-No se pero se veía enojado.-dijo el chico, frunciendo la boca

**D:**-Ok gracias Adam ahorita vamos con el- Le sonrió y el chico se retiro.

**L**:-¿Qué querrá?-

**D**:-No tengo idea-

**L**:-Tendremos que ir hablar con el

**D**:-Si lo se- suspiro

**L**:-Antes acompáñame a mi remolque.-

**D:**-Ok vamos.-Las dos caminaron hasta llegar a las escueleras del remolque de la morena, la rubia le dio pasa a Lea y esta empezó a subir, Dianna no perdía detalle del trasero de la morena y en ese momento recordó como Lea le había tocado el suyo, eso quería decir que La morena tenia ventaja, la rubia tenia que igualar las cosas.-

**L:**-Vas a venir o te vas a quedar viéndome- sonrió, Dianna se sonrojó.-Si quieres espérame acá yo voy a….-La morena no termino de decir por que los labios de la rubia se lo impidieron, la morena no se lo esperaba, por eso no supo como reaccionar al momento, pero después se empezó a llevar.

Dianna puso sus manos alrededor de la cadera de Lea y esta tenia sus manos en el cuello de la rubia, poco a poco el beso se empezó a volver pasional, Lea abría su boca para que Dianna pudiera tener acceso a ella con su lengua, se sentía también, el aire empezó a hacerles falta y poco a poco se fueron separando, pero antes de que el beso terminara Dianna agarro el labio inferior de lea, lo mordió y lo jalo, cosa que volvió loca a la morena.

**L**:-Pense que íbamos a ir con calma-Dijo mientras acariciaba el cachete de Dianna.

**D**:-Ese era el planta hasta que me calentaste en el coche.-Alzo una ceja

**L**:-Jajaja eso no es cierto.-

**D**:-A no entonces como explicas, que me agarraste el trasero.-

**L**:-Se me atoro el anillo.-Dianna alzo una ceja

**D**:-Si lo que digas.-sonrió

**L**:-Es la verdad.-Dianna se le quedo viendo.-Ok tal vez un poco-

**D**:-¿Un poco?.-

**L**:-Si un poco mira que yo fui discreta no que tu, me querías comer con la mirada mientras subía las escaleras-

**D**:-Es que es inevitable no verte-Sonrió

**L**:-Eres adorable-Se acerco a ella-

**D**:-Lo se.-

**L**:-Y humilde.-Se acerco mas

**D**:-Pero así te gusto.-

**L**:-No tienes idea.-estaba a escasos centímetros de sus labios cuando por fin iban a besarse tocaron fuerte a la puerta.-

**D**:-No por favor.-

**L**:-Espera ¿Quién?.-

Brad:-Lea soy Brad Ryan te esta buscando ¿Dianna esta contigo?-

**L**:-He si…si aquí esta.

Brad:-Ok tienen que ir ya esta algo enojado.-

**D**:-Ok en un momento vamos

**L**:-Tenemos que ir.-

**D**:-Ya que- dijo decepcionada.

Lea se dio la vuelta para salir pero la rubia se lo impidió

**D**:-El ultimo para no extrañarte-Lea sonrió, Dianna la jalo para darse el beso, fue un beso tierno las dos lo disfrutaron.

**L**:-¿Qué somos?-Pregunto después de separarse

**D**:-No lo se ¿tu que crees que somos?-

**L**:-Unas amigas que se dan besitos-Las dos rieron.

**D**:-Yo quiero hacer las cosas bien- Lea asintió- lo mejor es esperar a que hable con Theo-la morena le acaricio el cachete.-

**L**:-Tienes razón-Sonrió

Brad:- Chicas Ryan las quiere ver ya.-

**D**:-Siempre tan oportuno-

**L**:-Vamos ya- La tomo de la mano y así tomadas de las manos salieron del remolque de la morena

**D**:-¿Por qué nos están viendo?-

**L**:-Sera por esto-Alzo sus manos, Dianna sonrió- ¿Te incomoda?

**D**:-No esto se siente tan bien.- Lea sonrió ampliamente

Llegaron a la oficina de Ryan tocaron dos veces a la puerta

Ryan:-Pasen- Las dos entraron-

**L:**-¿Nos hablabas?-

Ryan: Si desde hace rato se puede saber donde estaban que no venían.-

**L**:-Lo que pasa es que pasamos a mi remolque a…-Se quedo callada ni modos de decirle que se estaban besando.-

**D:**-a cambiarnos-Dianna actuó rápido

Ryan:-Bueno eso ni importa ahora:-

**D**:-¿Entonces que quieres decirnos?

Ryan:-Cuando me pensabas decir que estas viviendo con Dianna.- Se dirigió a la morena.

**CONTINUARA….**

* * *

**Nuevo capitulo ya hay besos jajajaja… pero como siempre Ryan va a meter su cuchara maldito ¬¬ en fin espero que les guste este capitulo. Nos leemos el Lunes **

**Buen fin de semana =)**

**Únanse a mi página:**

**Gleeks & Directioners (Novelas)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Ni glee ni Dianna Agron, Lea Michele, Naya Rivera y ningunos de las personas que salen en esta historia me pertenecen. Cualquier parecido a la realidad es mera coincidencia.**

* * *

**L:**-¿Cómo te enteraste?-.

Ryan:-Lea en este medio uno se entera de muchas cosas. ¿Qué paso por que te fuiste de tu departamento?-

**L:**-Tuve problemas con Theo.-

Ryan:-¿Y a la primera que llamas es a Dianna?-

**L:**-Fuen en la primera en quien pensé.-

Ryan:-Es que no Lea tu sabes que a ustedes las relacionan sentimentalmente-Tomo aire.- Te voy a conseguir un departamento para que te vallas a vivir ahí.-

**L**_:_-¿Qué? No…no…no-volteo a ver a Dianna

Ryan:-Si lea te vas a ir a vivir ahí.-

**D:**-Espera Ryan si ella no quiere no tienes por que obligarla.-

Ryan:-Mira Dianna tu no te metas, pero tu también tienes la culpa por dejar que se quede en tu casa.-

**D:**-Primero que nada me meto por que Lea es mi amiga y si no quiere mudarse no la vas a obligar segundo tu eres jefe de mi trabajo mas no de mi vida y no me vas a decir a quien puedo o no meter a mi casa.-

Ryan:-Tienen que entender que esto-las señalo-puede afectar al show el publico quiere ver a Lea con Cory.-

**D:**-Tambien hay personas que quieren Achele y por lo que he escuchado son bastantes y esto como tu lo llamas no va afectar al contrario puede que suba el rating.-

Ryan:-Esta bien, pero donde yo vea que empieza afectar el que vivan juntas tendrás que mudarte.-Dirigió su mirada a Lea, Dianna abrió su boca para hablar pero la morena se adelanto.

**L:**-Esta bien ¿Nos podemos ir ya?-

Ryan:-Si regresen a grabar.-

**L:**-Ok nos vemos luego.-Abrió la puerta pero justo en ese momento una apurada Naya iba pasando.-

Ryan:-Naya ¿Se puede saber por que llegas apenas?-

**N:**-Lo que pasa es que mi carro se descompuso y yo me confié que mi amiga-hiso comillas con los dedos.- iba a pasar por mi pero no paso.-Lea esperaba afuera a Dianna que se encontraba adentro para poder hablar con Naya.

Ryan:-Eso es para que no te confíes mucho de tu amiga.-

**N:**- no volverá a pasar.-Dijo saliendo rápido y no permitió que Dianna le hablara.

**L:**-¿Esta enojada?-

**D:**-Tu que crees.-Alzo la voz.

**L:**-Solo preguntaba.-

**D**:-Perdón no quise hablarte fuerte.-

**L**:-Si no te preocupes-Dijo caminando rápido y dejando a Dianna atrás.-

**D**.-Genial.-

Chord:-¿Mal día rubia?-Paso su brazo por los hombros de Dianna

**D:**-Esta empezando un poco mal-

Chord:- Ya sabes lo que dicen al mal tiempo buena cara.-

**D**:-Tienes razón.-

Chord:-Yo siempre la tengo.-

**D**.-Que humilde.- se rió- ¿Nos toca grabar juntos?-

Chord:-No a mi me toca grabar con Jenna Chris y Harry a ti si mal no lo recuerdo te toca con Naya y Heather.-

**D:**-Que mal que no grabemos me hacer reír mucho

Chord:-Sera para la otra te tengo que dejar Di voy a buscar a Joe.-

D:-Ok nos vemos luego-Camino un poco mas y entro a maquillaje ahí puedo ver que estaban Amber, Heather, Lea y Naya.-Buenos días chicas.-Dejo un bezo en la cabeza de Hemo

Amber:-¡Buenísimos Días!.-

**D:**-Huy alguien anda de buen humor.-dijo mientras tomaba asiento para que empezaran a maquillarla

Heather:-Tuvo sexo a noche.-Dianna alzo una ceja

Amber:-Si se los dije no es para que lo andes gritando.-

Heather:-Yo no grite si hubiera gritado seria algo así-se aclaro la garganta.-Amber tuvo sex…-La morena le topo la boca

Amber:-Te odio.-fingió enojo-

Heather:-No lo haces guapa-le lanzo un beso.-

**L:**-Gracias Eleonor-le dijo a su estilista-nos vemos luego chicas.-Dijo pero en ningún momento dirigió su mirada a Dianna por lo que la rubia confirmo que Lea estaba enojada

Amber:-Espera Lea me voy contigo de una vez, Gracias Daniel.-

**D**:-Lea ¿Podemos hablar?-

**L:**-No puedo tengo que ir a grabar.-

**D:**-Es rápido.-La tomo del brazo y se metieron al cuarto que estaba de lado que es donde metían las cosas que no ocupaban en el set.

**N:**-Eso no me gusto.-dijo viendo como Dianna y Lea se metían a la bodega.

Heather:-¿Qué cosa?-

**N:**-Que estén las dos solas ahí a dentro.-

Heather:-Pues vez a ver que pasa.-

**N:**-llego y les dijo ¿Qué se traen ustedes dos?-dijo irónica

Heather:-Hay Nay pues invéntate algo.-

**L**:-Que sea rápido tengo que regresar a grabar.-

**D**:-Perdon no quise hablarte fuerte pero me pone mal ver que Naya esta enojada-

**L**:-Yo no tengo la culpa de que tu querida Naya este enojada.-dijo celosa.

**D**:-Lo se y por eso te pido que me perdones, pero me enoja ver como Ryan quiere controlar la vida de los demás y después ver que Naya esta enojada conmigo pues me pone aun mas alterada.-

**L**:-Si eso es todo me tengo que ir a…- la interrumpió

**D**:-¿Me perdonas?-busco la mirada de la otra.-

**L**:-Aja si te perdono.-

**D:**-Asi no mírame a los ojos y dime que me perdonas.-

**L:**-Te perdono-

Dianna sonrió y la acerco a ella deposito sus labios en los de la morena no los movía, poco a poco fueron menando sus bocas al compás y dando paso a sus lenguas.

A Lea la piel se le erizo y Dianna sintió a su corazón palpitar muy rápido.

**L**:-¿Y eso por que fue?-se relamió sus labios

**D:-**Para que no estés celosa de Naya.-Se acerco y le robo un besito

**L:**-Yo no estaba celosa.-

**D:**-¿Ha no?-Alzo una ceja.

**L**:-No.-

**D:**-Bueno entonces voy a buscar a Nay para darle su beso y que me perdone.-Paso junto de Lea y esta la tomo del brazo.

**L:**-¿A dónde crees que vas?-

**D:**-Ya te dije que a darle su beso a Naya.-

**L:-**Nada de eso.- Se agarro de su cuello y le zampó semejante beso que la rubia no se lo esperaba, en eso la puerta se abrió dando paso a Naya; las dos se separaron rápidamente cosa que no paso desapercibida por Naya.

**N:**-Dianna tenemos que ir a grabar.-Dijo viendo a Lea que se agarraba el labio.

**D:**-He…si en seguida voy.-

**N:**-¡Es ya Dianna!.-

**D:**-Ok adelántate y ya voy

**N:**-No te vamos a estar esperando.-

**D**:-Enserio no tardo.-

**N:**-Bueno tu no entiendes tenemos que ir ya.-

**L:**-¡Ya te dijo que ahora va.-dijo enojada.

**N:-**No estoy hablando contigo estoy hablando con ella.-

**L:**-Mira Naya ahora va así que si por favor.-le señalo la puerta

**N:**-¿Vas a venir o no?-dijo ignorando el comentario de Lea.

**D:-**Bien vamos.- camino a la salida con Naya.

**L:**-¡La odio!-murmuro

**N:-**¿Qué pasa?-dijo cuando vio que la rubia se detenía.

**D:**-Se me olvido algo.-

**N:**-¡No me jodas!-

**D**:-Voy rápido.-corrió de regreso a la bodega.-El ultimo para que no te pongas celosa.- Tomo a la morena de la cabeza para besarla no fue un beso apasionado ni lleno de tensión sexual fue un beso tierno la rubia acariciaba con su lengua la lengua de Lea.-

**L:**-Si seguimos así nunca podremos grabar.-sonrió.

**D:**-Tienes razón.-Se quedo pensando-el ultimo y ya.- Lea sonrió y le dio un piquito.

**L**:-Ahora si señorita Agron hay que regresar al trabajo.-

Naya se encontraba afuera esperando a que llegara Dianna.

Robert:-Naya querida a vestuario, no creo que con esa ropa graves-

**N:**-De plano hoy no es mi día.-Dijo viendo su ropa.

Robert:-Tranquila en ocasiones así pasa.-

**N**:-Ni que lo digas, voy a vestuario a cambiarme.-

Dianna salía de la bodega con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja después de lo sucedido con Lea; empezó a buscar a Naya pero no la veía.-

Robert:-Otra.-dijo de tras de ella.

**D**:-¡Dios que susto!.-se agarro el pecho-¿Otra que?

Robert:-Otra que no se ha ido a cambiar.-

**D:-**Pero si ya estoy cambiada.-

Robert:-Tienes tu ropa-la señalo- mas no la ropa de Quinn que necesitas para grabar.-

**D:-**¡Oh! Tienes razón tengo que ir a vestuario gracias Rob.-Se despidió dándole un beso en cada mejilla

Robert:-Chau bellísima.-

La rubia mientras caminaba mejor dicho mientras corría a vestuario checo su reloj y vio que ya estaba retrasada por lo que entro rápido y no se dio cuenta que alguien estaba enfrente y choco con…

**D:**-¡Oh perdón Naya no te vi!.-dijo ayudando a la otra a pararse.

**N**:-Si ya me di cuenta que no me viste.-

**D**:-Es que venia corriendo que…-Se quedo callada por que vio que Naya estaba semi desnuda, empezó a recorrer el cuerpo de Naya.

Su vista fue a dar a los pies descalzos de esta, subiendo después a sus largas piernas; la morena traía una tanga de color Morado, su mirada fue a dar al abdomen de Naya que sin duda se veía que la morena lo tenia bien trabajado mostrando su V marca, subió a sus pecho; tenia el bra del mismo color que su tanga sus pechos lucían redondos y firmes gracias al brasier que tenia los hacia ver sensacionales, ahí fue cuando Dianna se dio cuenta de como estaba viendo a Naya.

**D**:-Pe..perdon no… no te vi-dijo bastante nerviosa

**N:**-Si ya tranquila.-Se dio cuenta de como la rubia la estaba mirando

**D:**-vo…voy a cambiarme.-Salió rápido

**N:**-Ok.- Se mordió el labio.

Después de 15 minutos las dos llegaron con Brad quien ya las esperaba

Brad:-¡Buenos días chicas!.-

**D y N**:-Buenos días.-dijeron al mismo tiempo

Brad:-¿han visto a Heather?-

Heather:-Aquí estoy-entro corriendo

Brad:-Bien vamos a empezar por que hoy es un día largo.-

Después de 3 horas de rodaje Brad les dijo a las chicas que se tomaran un descanso, estaban sentadas tomando un poco de agua.

**N**:-Ya quiero unas vacaciones.-

Heather:-Yo igual no las merecemos.

**D:**-Ya falta muy poco para que termine la temporada.

Heather:-Pero para mi es una eternidad.-

**N:**-Ni que los digas necesito dormir por lo menos dos días seguidos.-

**D:**-Tendremos que…-Sonó su celular.-Es Ash-le dijo a las otras dos.-bueno

Ashley:-¡Hey amiga! ¿Cómo andas?-

**D:**-Bien Ash, estoy en el set.-

**N**:-Dile a esa rubia que me tiene abandonada.-

**D:**-Ash dice Naya que…-

Ashley:-La escuche, Dile que …-

**D**:-Dice que te ha dejado mensaje en tu correo pero que tu te cotizas que no le has respondido.-

**N**:-Pasamela.-La rubia le entro su teléfono.-No he visto ningún mensaje

Ashley:-¿Es eso ò no has abierto tu Correo?-

**N:**-Pues ahora que lo mencionas no lo he abierto.-

Ashley:-Ya vez yo te he mandado correos pero tu no contestas.-

**N:**-He estado muy ocupada.

Ashley:-Escusas que.-Naya serio

**N:**-¿Cuándo vienes?-

Ashley:-Cámbiame de tema.-serio- Pues la verdad no se cuando regrese pero cuando vaya para haya te hablo.-

**N:**-Ok para organizar algo.-

Ashley:-Dalo por hecho

**N:-**Te paso a Dianna que bueno volver hablar contigo.-

Ashley:-Igual Naya un abrazo.-Le paso el teléfono a Dianna, la rubia le sonrió pero esta no le regreso la sonrisa.

Heather:-¿Desde cuando conoces a la amiga de Di?- dijo después que vio que la rubia se apartaba

**N:**-Pues ya tiene tiempo hubo una fiesta y ahí la presento.-

Heather:-Oh-

Lea se encontraba estudiando su libreto en una mesita que estaba ahí

Jenna:-Hey Lea

**L**:-Hola Jenna.-No alzo la mirada del libreto.

Jenna:-¿Algo que contarme?-

**L:**-No ¿Por qué?-Seguía sin verla

Jenna:-Por que muchos pajaritos me contaron que te vieron a ti y a Dianna agarradas de la mano.-

**L:**-Ha si.-seguía leyendo

Jenna:-pues cuéntame ¿que paso?-

**D:**-Pues eso le dije que me gustaba y ella me corresponde en eso.-

Ashley:-y ¿hubo beso?-

**L:**-No solo uno, fueron varios.-

Jenna:-¿Qué tal?-meneo sus cejas de forma sugerente

**D:**-No sabes fue-sonrió-no se como describírtelo magnifico te juro que nunca había sentido algo así.-

Ashley:-Si que estas enamorada.-se escucho su risa

**L**:-Creo que si- se quedo pensando-nunca me sentí así ni siquiera con Theo -

Jenna:-hablando de el ¿cuando piensas terminarlo?-

**D:**-No lo se ella me dijo que pronto hablaría con el

Ashley:-Pues ojala sea pronto.-

**L**:-Si va hacer pronto solo que necesito fuerzas para poder hablar con el

Jenna:-Sabes que puedes contar conmigo.-

**D:**-Gracias Ash

Ashley:-no agradezcas, me tengo que ir hermosa luego te hablo.-

**L**:-Ok yo mientras sigo estudiando esto.-Alzo el libreto

Jenna:-Suerte con eso

**D**:-La necesito por que Naya esta muy enojada

Ashley:-Pues habla con ella.-

**L:**-Eso hare le mandare un mensaje.-

Jenna:-Bien ahora si me voy bye.-

**D:**-Bye ash-

La rubia regreso con sus dos compañeras que seguían platicando.

Heather:-Enserio Naya si no me crees pregúntale a Dianna.-

**D**:-¿Qué cosa?-

Heather:-Que Naya no me cree que vayamos a grabar en Nueva York.-

**D:**-Ha eso pues yo pienso que si, Ian comento algo pero falta que Ryan confirme.

Heather:-Pues ojala y si, tengo ganas de ir a central Park.-

**N:**-Hasta que no confirmen no me hago ilusiones ya ven como es Ryan-tomo una revista

Heather:-Eso si voy al baño.-mientras caminaba le hacia señas a Naya para que hablara con Dianna.

Naya leía una revista mientras la rubia pasaba su celular de una mano a la otra trataba de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para hablar con Naya.

**D**:-Naya yo…-

**N**:-Tú nada Dianna…-

**D:**-Te quiero pedir…-

**N:**-Mira te pedí de favor que pasaras por mí y no lo hiciste -

**D:**-Pero es que yo…- su celular sonó dándole a entender que tenia un mensaje.- Es Lea- Naya rodo los ojos y se puso a Leer su revista

**Te extraño =(.- Puede ser mas adorable.-** pensó la rubia

**Yo igual te extraño mucho.-** La morena sonrió al recibir el mensaje.

**Es bueno que me extrañes =D. Estaba hablando con Jenna de ti.**

**Mira que coincidencia yo también hablaba de ti con Ashley.**

**Y ¿Qué le dijiste? Si se puede saber.-**

**Le dije que TE QUIERO**.-Lea recibió el mensaje y sonrió

**Awww 3 yo igual te quiero mucho Di**.-

**Y tu ¿De que hablabas con Jenna**?-

**Le dije que besas muuuuy bien.-**Dianna sonrió y se mordió el labio, Naya que "leía" su revista veía las caras que hacia Dianna a la hora de recibir un mensaje de Lea cosa que no le gustaba para nada.

**Tú no te quedas atrás, han sido los mejores labios que he besado.**-Dianna recordó los besos que se dieron, sonrió recordando como su corazón latía muy fuerte tanto que pensó que se le saldría del pecho, también recordó tener miedo a que Lea no le correspondiera.

**No se que decir ¿gracias tal vez? nunca nadie me había dicho eso.**-El mensaje la saco de sus pensamientos.

**Si no te lo han dicho es por que no sabes disfrutar lo bueno. Enserio Lea fue algo Hermoso sentir tus labios con los mio, mi lengua recorriendo cada centímetro tu boca, tus manos aferrándose a mi cabello y yo tocando tu delicada cintura, lo se es cursi pero fue guau no tendría palabras para decirte todo lo que sentí.-** En ese momento quería correr a donde estaba Lea y besarla para demostrarle cuanto la quería pero no podía por que estaba Theo tenia que esperar a que la morena hablara con el.-

**No es cursi es demasiado hermoso lo que me dices yo también lo disfrute mucho fue algo mágico por decirlo así**

**Si mágico eso fue ¿Cuándo hablaras con Theo?.-**Envió el mensaje pero en cuanto lo envió se arrepintió no quería que Lea sintiera que la estaba presionando.

Lea seguía estudiando su guion hasta que llego el mensaje al momento de leerlo su ceño se frunció le extrañó que la rubia cambiara de tema, estaba escribiendo el mensaje cuando…

Ian:-Hay que regresar a grabar.-

**L:**-Ok enseguida voy.-

**Hablare mañana con el te tengo que dejar el deber manda**

**Ok ¿te parece si desayunamos en el restaurante que esta a la vuelta?**

**Me parece perfecto nos vemos ahí-** La morena guardo su teléfono y camino para continuar con las grabaciones dentro ya se encontraban Cory, Darren y Chris.

Darren:-conozco esa sonrisa.-

**L:**-¿Ha si?-

Darren:-Claro es sonrisa de tonta enamorada.-serio, la morena le pego en el hombro

**L**:-La verdad es que si estoy enamorad.

Darren:-Vaya ese Theo tiene mucha suerte- La sonrisa de Lea se borro

**L:**-Si Theo.-Murmuro

Heather:-Ya llegue ¿no nos han hablado?-

**N:**-No tranquila Brad esta arreglando unas cosas.

Heather:-Uff que bueno pensé que ya estaban grabando.-

El ambiente se sentía tenso Hemo veía a Naya y después volteaba a ver a Dianna.

Heather:-¡Esto es un asco!-

**D:**-¿Qué cosa?-

Heather:-Ustedes.- Las señalo- parecen niñas chiquitas.-

**N**:-Perdón pero yo no soy ninguna niña chiquita.-

**D**:-¡Si que lo eres!-

**N:**-¿Disculpa?-

**D:**-Yo quiero hablar contigo pero tu…-

**N:**-Espera, espera si mal no lo recuerdo estábamos hablando hasta que Lea te mando un mensaje y te olvidaste de que estabas hablando conmigo.- Hemo trataba de aguantar la risa Naya se veía tierna cuando esta celosa.

**D:**-De acuerdo hablemos sin que nadie nos interrumpa.-

**N**:-No ahora yo tengo que hacer unas llamada.- se paro y dejo a las dos rubias solas.

**D:-**Ves quien es la niña chiquita.-

Heather:-Conoces a Naya sabes que en ocasiones puede ser.- se quedo pensando.

**D:**-Histerica, enojona, alterada, exagerada.-

Heather:-Iba a decir resentida.-

**D:**-¿Resentida Por qué?-

Heather:-Di no pasaste por ella.-

**D:**-Pero le mande un mensaje diciéndole.-

Heather:-¿Se lo mandaste tú o Lea?-

**D:**-Lea- susurro

Heather:-Vez todavía Lea pone una carita feliz al final- Dianna frunció el ceño

**D:**-Espera ¿que carita?-

Heather:-Le puso que no podían pasar por ella por que se les había hecho tarde y al final puso una carita feliz-Dianna negó con la cabeza y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro

**D:**-Pero no lo hizo con el afán de molestar.-

Heather:-Lo se pero eso fue lo que mas molesto a Naya.-

**D**:-ok…ok pero ¿Qué puedo hacer? Ya viste que no quiere hablar.-

Heather:-Invítala a desayunar con un buen desayuno se le pasara.-

**D**:-Pero no tengo tiempo de pedir algo tengo que grabar.-

Heather:-No te preocupes de eso yo me encargo tu dame dinero.-

**D:**-Ok confiare en ti- le dio dinero- recuerda que soy vegetariana.-

Heather:-Nunca se me olvidaría algo tan importante.-Agarro el dinero- con esto no me va alcanzar.

**D:**-¿que vas a comprar?-

Heather:-¿Quieres que se le quite lo enojada o no?-Alzo una ceja, Dianna asinto- Entonces hazme caso y dame dinero.-

Brad:-Bien chicas a sus puestos para terminar de grabar esta escena.-

Después de 2 horas de estar grabando diferentes escenas los productores les dieron la salida a los actores para poder ir a desayunar.

Cory:-¡Hey!-

**L**:-Hola Cory.-

Cory:-Te venia a decir, ¿si querías desayunar con nosotros? Vamos a estar en el Remolque de Chord.-

**L**:-¡Oh gracias! Pero ya quede.-

Cory:-Oh entiendo.-Se quedo callado.-¿Con Theo?

**L:**-No, no es con el.-

Cory:-¿Entonces?-

**L:-**Hoy andas un poco preguntón ¿no crees?-Alzo una ceja

Cory:-Simple curiosidad.-

**L:**-Sabias que la curiosidad mato al gato.-Le sonrió.- Bueno grandulón me tengo que ir por que se me hace tarde.-Cory asintió y se fue al tráiler de Chord.

Heather:-Ya esta todo preparando en el tráiler de Naya.-

**D**:-Gracias te debo una.-Sonrió.

Heather:-¿Por cierto donde esta?-

**D:**-No lo se pensé que estaba contigo.-

Heather:-Mira ahí viene ¡Hey Nay!-Hablo fuerte para que la escuchara.

**N:**-Hey ¿van a ir a desayunar en el tráiler de Chord?-

Heather:-Yo si pero tu no.-

**N:**-¿Por qué no?-Frunció el ceño

**D:**-Por que tú y yo vamos a desayunar juntas.- Naya abrió los ojos y volteo a ver a Hemo quien tenía una sonrisa.

**N:**-Ok.-La rubia alzo una ceja pensó que seria difícil convencer a Naya pero no

Heather:-Yo las dejo.-Paso junto de Naya y le susurro.- Suerte

**N:**-Bien pues vamos.-De repente se mostro nerviosa.

**D**:-Si vamos.- Empezaron a caminar al tráiler de Naya

DLNDLNDLNDLNDLNDLNDLNDLNDLND LNDLNDLNDLNDLNDLNDLNDLNDLNDL NDLNDLNDLNDL

Buenos Días señorita.-El camarero le entrego la carta.

**L:**-Gracias:-Le sonrió.

DLNDLNDLNDLNDLNDLNDLNDLNDLND LNDLNDLNDLNDLNDLNDLNDLNDLNDL NDLNDLNDLNDL

**N**:-¡Guau! ¿Tu preparaste esto?-Pregunto viendo la mesa.

**D**:-La verdad es que no, yo no fui.-Naya volteo a verla.

**N:**-¿Entonces?-

**D**:-Fue Hemo.-

**N**:-Le quedo muy bonito.-Sonrió

**D:**-Si le quedo bonito.-sonrió-Pero esto parece mas un desayuno romántico.-Susurro.

**N**:-¿Qué? No te escuche.-

**D:**-Que no parece la mesa de tu tráiler.-

**N**:-En eso tienes razón.

La mesa tenia un mantel blanco, un arreglo de flores en el centro, esparcida por toda la mesa había pétalos de rosas, en los lados se encontraban dos velas, había también dos platos para cada una, con sus respectivos cubiertos; arriba de los platos estaba una servilleta y no podría faltar dos copas.

DLNDLNDLNDLNDLNDLNDLNDLNDLND LNDLNDLNDLNDLNDLNDLNDLNDLNDL NDLNDLNDLNDL

Camarero:-¿Qué va ordenar?-

**L:**-Por lo mientras agua.-Vio la cara que puso el muchacho.-Es que estoy esperando a alguien.-

Camarero:-Enseguida le traigo su agua.-Lea le sonrió y saco su teléfono para ver la hora.

DLNDLNDLNDLNDLNDLNDLNDLNDLND LNDLNDLNDLNDLNDLNDLNDLNDLNDL NDLNDLNDLNDL

**N:**-¿Qué es esto?-

**D**:-¿Qué cosa?-

**N:**-Esto- le enseño una tarjeta.

**D**:-No tengo idea, lee que dice.-

**N**:-La comida y la bebida están en la mesa donde Nay pone su bolsa, en la mesita que esta a tu derecha.-Volteo a ver la mesa.-Esta el postre no lo abran hasta que hayan terminado todo. Espero les guste ATTE: Hemo =)

**D**:-Vaya se debería dedicar a esto es muy buena además lo hiso todo en tan poco tiempo.-

**N**:-¿Y por que es todo esto?-Tomo asiento la rubia la imito tomando asiento enfrente de ella.

**D:**-Es para que me perdones.-Naya no dijo nada.- Te juro que ya iba para tu casa pero Lea me dijo que ya era tarde como yo iba manejando no pude hablarte ni mucho menos mandarte un mensaje por eso fue que le pedí a ella que lo hiciera-hubo un largo silencio.-Dime algo.-

**N:**-Con todo esto como no te voy a perdonar-sonrió- pero tu también perdóname no tengo por que ponerme así es solo que…-Se quedo callada.

**D:**-¿Qué que?-

**N**:-Nada olvídalo.-le dijo sin verla

**D**:-Naya te conozco dime ¿que pasa?-

**N:**-Bien-suspiro-Me pone mal que este mucho tiempo con Lea.-Dianna simplemente alzo una ceja pero no dijo nada, después de un rato soltó una carcajada-¿De que te ríes?-

**D**:-Estas celosa.-Dijo después de tranquilizarse un rato.

**N**:-No le encuentro el chiste.-

**D**:-Nunca pensé que te pusieras celosa de Lea.

DLNDLNDLNDLNDLNDLNDLNDLNDLND LNDLNDLNDLNDLNDLNDLNDLNDLNDL NDLNDLNDLNDL

Camarero:-¿Puedo tomar su orden?-

**L:**-He si…si voy a querer Lasaña de vegetales.-

Camarero:-¿Para tomar?-

**L:**-Un jugo de Naranja por favor.-.

Camarero:-Enseguida le traigo su orden.-

La morena reviso su celular para ver si no tenia alguna llamada de Dianna pero no

**L:**-¿Seguira grabando?-pensó

DLNDLNDLNDLNDLNDLNDLNDLNDLND LNDLNDLNDLNDLNDLNDLNDLNDLNDL NDLNDLNDLNDL

**D**:-Voy por la comida.-

**N:**-No, espera yo voy.-Se paro para agarrar las bolsa- Aquí tiene señorita.-Le dio su plato

**D:**-¡Gracias! que amable.-Sonrío

**N:**-Veamos que nos trajo Hemo.-comió- ¡esta buenísimo! tiene buen gusto para la comida.-

**D**:-Ni que lo digas esto esta muy rico.-

**N:**-¿Pero sabes?, prefiero mejor la comida que hace ella.-

**D:**-Una vez comí algo que preparo y me gusto.-Comió de su plato.-No se si esto en verdad esta muy rico o yo tengo hambre.-

**N**:-Yo creo que las dos cosas.-

DLNDLNDLNDLNDLNDLNDLNDLNDLND LNDLNDLNDLNDLNDLNDLNDLNDLNDL NDLNDLNDLNDL

Camarero:-Su pedido señorita.-Puso el plato en la mesa.

**L:**-Gracias.-Sonrio amablemente.- ¿Dónde estará Dianna? ó- ¿Seguirá grabando?- Tomo su teléfono y marco el numero de la rubia pero al primer tono la mando al buzón.-¿Qué raro?, a lo mejor si siga grabando.

DLNDLNDLNDLNDLNDLNDLNDLNDLND LNDLNDLNDLNDLNDLNDLNDLNDLNDL NDLNDLNDLNDL

Dianna y Naya siguieron comiendo y hablando, la rubia estaba contenta de que Naya la perdonara pues no le gusta estar enojada con sus amigas.

**N**:-¿Quiero saber que es el postre?-

**D:**-Vamo a recoger esto y vemos lo que es.-

**N**:-Mejor yo recojo y tu vez lo del postre.-

**D:-**Ok.

DLNDLNDLNDLNDLNDLNDLNDLNDLND LNDLNDLNDLNDLNDLNDLNDLNDLNDL NDLNDLNDLNDL

Lea se encontraba comiendo pero no dejaba de pensar en la rubia y en ¿por que no llego a su cita?

**L:**-Esta iba a ser nuestra primera cita.-Pensó y suspiro.- Agarro el teléfono y volvió a marcar el numero de Dianna pero nada la seguía mandando al buzón. Por lo que opto por pedir la cuenta he ir al set.

DLNDLNDLNDLNDLNDLNDLNDLNDLND LNDLNDLNDLNDLNDLNDLNDLNDLNDL NDLNDLNDLNDL

**D:**-Esto esta atorado.-Forcejeaba para lograr desatorar la bolsa donde estaba el postre.- Genial.

**N:-**¿Qué se callo?-

**D:-**Mi teléfono.- Trato de prenderlo- Se le termino la pila ¿tienes tu cargador a la mano?-

**N:**-Espera deja lo busco por que no se donde esta.-

**D:-**Bien yo mientras sigo desatorando esto.-

DLNDLNDLNDLNDLNDLNDLNDLNDLND LNDLNDLNDLNDLNDLNDLNDLNDLNDL NDLNDLNDLNDL

Lea caminaba por el set tratando de localizar con la mirada a Dianna pero no la veía, de momento vio a Ian que estaba con Brad y Robert.

**L:-**Probecho.-Dijo cuando llego con ellos

Brad:-¿Tú gustas?-

**L:-**No gracias ya desayune.

Robert:-Tú te lo pierdes guapa esta bueno.-

**L:**-No lo dudo oye Brad ¿Dianna sigue grabando?-

Brad:-No la ultima escena la tenia con Harry pero se fue desde hace rato.-

**L**:-¿No sabes donde esta?-

Brad:-Ni idea pero mira ahí viene Chris, por qué no le preguntas a el-

**L:**-Ok gracias adiós chicos.-

Ian:- Adiós nada recuerda que tenemos que terminar de grabar tu escena.-

**L:-**Si ahí estaré.-Dijo mientras caminaba para ver a Chris.

Brad:-¿Aun no terminan de grabar?-

Ian:-No, Lea anda en las nubes hoy tenia que hacer una escena donde esta triste pero tenia una sonrisa que no podía ocultarla y luego se le olvidaron algunas líneas.-

Robert:-Es el amor.-

Brad:-Ahora que lo mencionan; Dianna también andaba muy contenta.-

Ian:-¿Tu crees que ellas….?-

Brad:-Ojala y no.-

Robert:-¿Por qué no? Hacen bonita pareja, yo digo que ahí hay algo.-

Brad:-Ojala y no.-Volvió a decir viendo a Lea que hablaba con Chris.

Chris:-Nos dejaste plantados.-

**L:**-Lo siento ya había quedado.-

Chris:-¿Con quien?-

**L:**-Con…-Se quedo callada.- Eso no importa, te quería preguntar ¿No sabes donde esta Dianna?-

Chris:-Si Hemo dijo que estaba con Naya desayunando.- En cuanto escucho eso Lea sintió como si le arrojaran una cubeta de agua fría empezó a caminar ni siquiera se despido del chico.

DLNDLNDLNDLNDLNDLNDLNDLNDLND LNDLNDLNDLNDLNDLNDLNDLNDLNDL NDLNDLNDLNDL

**N:-**Ten aquí esta el cargado.-Se lo entrego ¿Qué es el postre?-

**D:-**Son besos.- Temo el cargador-

**N:**-¡Oh! Amo esos bocadillos.-

**D**:-Tambien yo.-

**N:**-Dame uno.-

**N:**-No, voy a cargar mi celular y me llevo esto.- Agarro la bolsa.- No sea que cuando regrese ya no haya.-

**N:**-¿Qué insinúas?-

**D:**-Nada.-Se fue a conectar su teléfono.

DLNDLNDLNDLNDLNDLNDLNDLNDLND LNDLNDLNDLNDLNDLNDLNDLNDLNDL NDLNDLNDLNDL

Cory:-Hey Lea.- Se acerco para saludarla.

**L:**-Ahora no Cory.- Sonaba molesta, tan molesta la vio Cory que dejo que siguiera caminado, pero en cuanto vio a donde se dirigía la morena le dijo...

Cory:- Si buscas a Dianna esta en el tráiler de Naya.-

Lea se paro en seco, tenso la mandíbula y se dio vuelta

**L:-**Gracias.-

**D:-**Listo ya lo puse a cargar.-

**N:**-Bien, no se te vaya a olvidar

Una Lea muy enojada empezó a subir las escaleras del tráiler pero cuando iba abrir la puerta.

**D:**-¿En que nos quedamos?-

**N:**-En que me ibas a dar mi beso.-

**D:**-Cierto acércate.-

La moren seguía escuchando afuera de momento hubo un silencio hasta que después…

**N:-**Ummmm.-Gimió

**D:-** Son los mejores que he probado.-

Lea apretó con todas sus fuerzas el picaporte

**N:-**Dame otro.- Trato de agarrar.

**D:**-Robamelo.- Sonrío de lado

Lea soltó el picaporte y empezó a caminar lo mas rápido que podía mientras caminaba varias lagrimas empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas.

**N:-**Dianna no estoy para juegos dame otro.-

**D:-**Robamelo.-

**N:**-Di ¿es enserió?-

**D:-**Es enserio Nay.- Naya se le quedo viendo, de momento trato de quitarle la bolsa pero la rubia como tiene buenos reflejos alejo la bolsa de ella.

Así estuvieron Naya tratando de quitarle la bolsa a Dianna y esta se alejaba mas en una de esas Di tropezó con algo y se cayo al piso, Naya no pudo contener el equilibrio y también cayo pero ella enzima de la rubia.

Estaban tan cerca que sentían la respiración de la otra, Naya oscilaba su mirada entre los ojos de la rubia y su boca, mientras Dianna recordó cuando hace unas horas había visto a la morena semidesnuda en vestuario, también recodo cuando en la fiesta de la amiga de Naya beso por primera vez a esta, no supo como ni el por que pero ya se estaba acercando a los labios de Naya estaban a milímetros de tocar sus labios cuando de pronto tocaron a la puerta.

Ian:-Naya necesito que vayas a grabar.- las dos voltearon a ver a la puerta

**N:-**Si ya voy.- Que oportuno- pensó

Ian:-Bien te espero.- se escucho que se alejo,

Dianna se aclaro la garganta y Naya no tuvo de otra más que quitarse de enzima de ella.-

**D:**-Cre…eo que es mejor que vayas a grabar.- empezó a caminar a la puerta.

**N:-**¿D?i.-

**D:-**Dime- dijo pero no se volteo a verla

**N:-**Tu teléfono se te olvida.- Dianna regreso por su celular.

**D:**-Te deje tu cargado en la mesa gracias.- Antes de irse le dio un beso en la mejilla que ni ella misma supo por que se lo dio solo cerro los ojos empezó a caminar y negó con la cabeza mientras decía algo que no se le entendía.-

Naya se quedo pensando en todo lo que había pasado estaba feliz y su sonrisa que tenia lo demostraba a Naya al igual que su personaje de santana no le gusta mostrar sus sentimientos y esto fue gracias a su segundo novio el cual se enamoro perdidamente de el y ella se lo demostraba día y noche pero el solo jugo con sus sentimientos desde ese día ella decidió que no mostraría mucho sus sentimientos para que no la lastimaran.

Estuvo unos minutos mas pensando y acariciando su mejilla donde Dianna le dio el beso, después suspiro se vio en el espejo y vio que estaba radiante sonrió y salió de su tráiler para seguir grabando.

Llego al lugar donde le tocaba grabar ahí estaba Jenna, Harry, Kevin y Heather

Kevin:-ya llego Naya.-

Ian:-Bien ya era hora.-

**N:**-Perdon estaba resolviendo unos asuntos

Ian:-¿Alguien ha visto a Lea?-

Jenna:-Ni idea.-

Ian:-¿Saben si esta con Dianna?-

**N**:-¿Con Dianna? ¿Como por que debe de estar con Di?-

Jenna:-Por que son amigas.- Naya rodo los ojos

Ian:-No lo se Naya solo pregunto.-

**N:**-No pero con Dianna no esta por que yo estaba con ella

Harry:-Ahí viene.- Señalo con su cabeza

Ian:-Al fin ¿Dónde te metiste?-

**L:**-Sali a tomar aire.- Su voz se escucho ronca signo de que estaba llorando

Ian:-Bueno tenemos que terminar tu escena ¿estas lista?- Lea solo asintió

Esta vez la escena quedo perfecta Lea no tuvo que actuar mucho para demostrar que estaba triste por que en verdad lo estaba cosa que no paso desapercibida para Jenna que desde el momento en que entro Lea la noto rara y sus ojos rojos e hinchados le daba aun mas de que pensar.-

Jenna:-¿Estas bien?- Se acerco a la morena que estaba leyendo el libreto

**L:**-No.- apenas si logro escuchar su respuesta

Jenna:-¿Es por Dianna verdad?- Lea asintió.- ¿Qué paso?-

**L:**-Be…beso a Naya.- Dijo mientras unas lagrimas rodaban por su mejillas

Jenna:-Bueno pero eso ya lo sabíamos ella te dijo que fue solo un juego.-

**L:**-No hablo de esa vez, fue hoy que la volvió a besar.- Jenna se quedo pensando

Jenna:-¿Pe…pero como? En la mañana tú me dijiste que te había besado.-

**L:**-¡si! Pero después de eso le mande un mensaje estuvimos hablando y al final ella me… me dijo que fuéramos a desayunar al restaurante que esta a la vuelta.- Se limpio sus lagrimas

Jenna:-¿y que paso?-

**L:**-Paso que me quede como estúpida esperándola y todavía yo pensé – Soltó un pequeña risa irónica- que seguía grabando y cual fue mi sorpresa que me entere que estaba con Naya, cuando iba a entrar para reclamarle escuche como Naya le decía que le diera un beso

Jenna:-¿Tu… tu lo viste?

**L:**-No, no supe que hacer y me fui de ahí.-

Jenna:-Que tal y no la beso y solo estaban jugando, tu sabes que en ocasiones juegan así.-

**L:-**No Jenna, la beso estoy segura.-

Jenna:-Pero solo escuchaste no te adelantes a los hechos habla con ella.-

**L:-**¿Para que?- no espero que le contestara- para que me diga que no la beso

Ian:-Jenna necesito que vengas.-

Jenna:-Voy enseguida- Le dijo a Ian.- No te adelantes a los hechos estoy segura de que no se besaron se nota que la rubia quiera algo contigo

**L:**-Ya no se que pensar

Jenna:-Espérate y habla con ella.-se paro.- Ahorita seguimos platicando voy a ver que pasa, no te pongas mal.- Dejo una caricia en el hombre de la morena.

Lea solo asintió y volvió a retomar su lectura, a unos cuantos pasas de donde estaba ella se encontraban Heather y Naya

Heather:-¿y que paso?-Dijo emocionada

**N:-**Estuvimos apunto de besarnos:- Dijo con una sonrisa, Hemo soltó un grito que hiso que Lea dejara de leer y tratare de escuchar lo que decían.

Heather:-¿Por qué no se besaron?-

**N:-**Por que Ian llego a decirme que tenía que grabar.-

Heather:-Que impertinente que es ¿Recuerda cuando una de las muchas veces traje a mi novio?-

**N:**-Si-

Heather:-Pues estuvimos apunto de hacerlo cuando llego el y nos interrumpió fue frustrante me quede con las ganas.-

**N:**-Si pero después en tu departamento lo pudieron hacer sin embargo yo no se cuando vuelva a ocurrir me quede con las ganas de besarla.-

Heather:-Te comprendo- se quedaron calladas.- Pero ¿Dianna que hiso?

**N:**-Al principio solo me veía y como que estaba pensando en algo, después vi como empezó a ver mis labios y ahí fue cuando se empezó acercar- Hemo soltó otro grito

Heather:-Le atraes Naya.- Grito, Lea se puso celosa por lo que dijo que volteo a verla y les dijo

**L:**-Se pueden callar estoy aprendiéndome esto.- Alzo el guion.

Heather:-Perdón es la felicidad.- Naya sonrió

**L:**-Solo trata de no gritar.- Dicho esto volvió a poner su atención en el libreto

**N:**-¿y a esta que le pasa?

Heather:-No tengo idea, pero se ve muy mal

**N:**-Bueno te seguía diciendo.- Naya hablaba pero Heather se sentía mal por Lea, no sabía que tenia por lo que disculpándose con Naya fue a ver a Lea pero cuando estaba apunto de hablarle la llamaron y no tuvo mas remedio que ir.

**N:**-¡Hey Mark!- El chico que no la había visto le sonrió

Mark:-Hola hermosa ¿y esa sonrisita?-

**N:**-¿Se me nota mucho?-

Mark:-Demasiado, cuenta ¿Qué paso en ese desayuno?-Naya alzo una ceja.

**N:**-Como sabes lo del desayuno.-

Mark:-Hemo nos comento.-

Naya le conto lo que había pasado con Dianna, el chico se sorprendió por lo que le contaba y le alegro mucho ver a Naya tan feliz

Mark:-¿Todo eso paso?-

**N:**-Si y después nos interrumpieron.-

Mark:- ¿y te quedaste con las ganas?-

**N**:-Si- dijo frustrada

Mark:-Vele el lado bueno.-

**N:**-¿Qué le ves de bueno que nos hayan interrumpido?

Mark:-Que Dianna también quería besarte.-

**N**:-Tienes razón- Sonrió pero después se puso seria

Mark:-¿Qué pasa?-

**N:**-Que después que nos interrumpieran se fue y no menciono nada.-

Mark:-Es obvio que se puso nerviosa.-

**N:**-¿Y ahora como tengo que actuar con ella?-

Mark:-Tu actúa normal no le menciones nada de lo que paso para que no se sienta incomoda y se aleja ¿ok?-

**N:**-Ok-Lo abrazo- gracias

Mark:-No tienes nada que agradecerme.

En una de las muchas sillas que había en el set Dianna se encontraba sentada.

**D:**-¿Qué carajo me paso con Naya? Fue solo un impulso- pensó- haber Dianna piensa ¿por que casi te la comías cuando estaban en vestuario? Ni que fuera la primera vez que la ves a si digo han ido a nadar y esta en bikini has visto revistas donde sale con poca ropa ¿Por qué me puse así hace rato? ¿Desde cuando me pasa esto? Y la pregunta del millón ¿Por qué la quería besar?-

La rubia tenía muchas preguntas pero ninguna respuesta, tenia el rostro entre sus manos cuando alzo la mirada pudo ver a Lea platicando con Chris y Jenna

**D:**-Hola chicos- Dijo al llegar con ellos

Chris:-Hola Di ¿Terminaste de grabar?-

**D:**-No aun nos faltan algunas tomas.

Jenna:-¿Sabes donde esta Brad?-

**D:**-He si esta adentro- dijo mirando a Lea que no le había hablado

Jenna:-Bien voy a verlo acompáñame Chris.- Jalo al chico del brazo.

Chris:-¿Para que vas a ver a Brad?-

Jenna:-Era solo una escusa para dejarlas solas.-

Chris:-¿Están peleadas?-

Jenna:-Larga historia.-

Chris:-Tengo tiempo.

Jenna:-Es una larga historia que no te puedo contar.

Chris:-Entiendo- volteo a ver a Dianna y Lea.

**D:-**Hola.-dijo buscando la mirada de Lea, pero la morena se dio la vuelta y la dejo.- ¿Pero que?- corrió para alcanzarla.- ¿Qué pasa?- se puso enfrente de ella.

**L:**-Dejame pasar.-sonó molesta

**D:**-No hasta que me digas que te pasa.-

**L**:-Que me dejes pasar te digo.- Alzo la voz y logro pasar.

**D**:-No espera.- La jalo.

**L:**-Sueltame.-Dijo viendo al rededor donde ya había varias personas viendo lo que pasaba

**D:-**No te voy a soltar no entiendo por que te pones así.-

**L:-**Te lo digo una ultima vez suéltame.-

**D:**-Lea ¿Qué pasa?-

**L:-**Sueltame o si no…-

Jackson:-Dianna Ian te busca- dijo el muchacho tímido, Dianna y lea se miraban directamente a los ojos.

**D:-**Enseguida voy.-Dijo sin dejar de ver a la morena

**L:-**Sueltame por favor- Dijo mas tranquila

**D:**-¿Qué pasa?-

**L:**-No quiero hablar.-

**D:**-Esta bien hablamos en la casa.-

**L:**-Lo siento pero hoy dormiré en casa de Jenna:- Dianna frunció el ceño.

**D:**-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-

**L:**-Es mejor que regreses a grabar.-

**D:-**No si no me dices que…- La morena se pudo soltar y se fue Dianna no entendía lo que pasaba volteo a ver como Lea caminaba hacia su remolque pero cuando iba a empezar a caminar Brad le aviso que Ian necesitaba grabar con ella y no le quedo de otra mas que ir

Jenna se encontraba en vestuario estaba repasando sus diálogos pero la conversación que tenían dos muchachas la saco de su repaso mental.

Muchacha1:-Te enteraste de lo que pasó.-

Muchacha2:-No ¿Qué paso? Vi que algunos comentaban algo pero no me entere.-

Muchacha1:-Dicen que Lea y Dianna se pelearon y que Lea estaba bastante alterada tanto que hasta le grito.

Muchacha2:-¡Nooooo! ¿Enserio?-

Muchacha1:-Te lo juro.-

Jenna que escucho toda la conversación se apresuro a cambiarse y salió para ver a Lea, llego a su remolque toco una vez y asomo su cabeza.

Jenna:-¿Se puede?-

**L:-**Si pasa.- dijo mientras se limpiaba sus ojos.

Jenna:-¿Qué paso?-

**L:**-Discutimos bueno yo me altere y le grite.-

Jenna:-¿Le preguntaste si beso a Naya?-

**L:-¿**Como le voy a preguntar eso?-

Jenna:-Lea le tienes que preguntar que tal si no la beso y tu ya hiciste unas historia en tu cabeza.-

**L:**-No quiero hablar del tema.-

Jenna:-Ok entiendo-Se quedaron calladas.

**L:-**¿Me puedo quedar en tu casa esta noche?.-

Jenna:-Lea ¿no crees que estas llevando las cosas muy al extremo?-

**L:-**Esta bien si no quieres me puedo quedar en un…-

Jenna:-Claro que te puedes quedar solo te digo que pienso que exageras después de todo tu y Dianna no son novias además tu tienes novio.-

**L:-**Ya voy a terminar con el.-

Jenna:-¿Ha si? ¿Pero cuando? Llevas días diciendo lo mismo y no lo haces ¿no será que aun sientes algo por e?-

**L:-**No, Theo ya no me interesa la que me gusta es Dianna digo si no me gustara no me hubiera puesto así.

Jenna:-Pero te vuelvo a repetir que no tienes por que ponerte así si no son nada y tu sigues con Theo.-

**L:-**Y yo te vuelvo a repetir que ya voy hablar con el.-

Jenna:-Pues hazlo Lea.-

**L:-**Bueno tu se supone que eres mi amiga debes de estar de mi parte.-

Jenna:-Si soy tú amiga y por eso te digo las cosas como son y no puedo estar de tu parte cuando no tienes la razón.-

**L:-**Bien tienes razón perdón en verdad perdón pero la situación puede mas que yo.-

Jenna:-Tranquila te entiendo es normal que te pongas celosa cuando vez a la persona que te gusta con otras pero sigo diciendo que tienes que hablar con ella.-

**L:-**Tengo miedo de que me diga que si la beso.-

Jenna:-Tienes que estar preparada para eso.-

Las chicas se fueron a grabar, Brad noto que Lea estaba mal se le notaba que estaba cansada por lo que opto decirle a la morena que se fuera a su departamento a descansar total ya era las ultimas escenas que tenían que grabar, La morena le tomo la palabra y fue a buscar a Jenna para que la acompañara al departamento de Dianna a recoger un poco de ropa, Jenna excusándose con Ian le dijo que tenia que llevar a Lea a su departamento por que se sentía mal.

Jenna:-¿Estas segura de que te quieres quedar en mi departamento?-Dijo mientras caminaban hacia el estacionamiento.-

**L:**-Si es mejor que descanse para que mañana con calma hable con Dianna.-

Jenna:-Me parece bien-Sonrió pero de momento se detuvo.

**L:-¿**Qué paso?-

Jenna:-Le voy avisar a Kevin que me voy contigo, si quieres adelántate al coche.-

**L:**-No, te espero acá.-

Lea alzo su vista, vio el cielo donde ya se ocultaba el sol y suspiro, de momento unas risas la hicieron volver a la realidad volteo para ver de donde provenían achico sus ojos para poder ver quienes eran pudo distinguir a primera vista a Chris y supo que la chica que estaba a su lado era Hemo vio que enfrente de ellos dos estaba Dianna se veía distinta no sonreía se veía pensativa, Lea sonrió al verla pero su sonrisa se borro cuando vio que Naya entraba en la escena.

Jenna:-Listo vámonos.-

**L:**-No espera.- le dijo sin mirarla, Jenna enfoco su mirada en dirección donde veía la otra.

Jenna:-Dios mio que no vayan hacer nada que complique aun mas las cosas- Pensó, pero para su desgracia Dios estaba atendiendo otros asuntos.

Chris:-Y esa fue la imitación de Cory.-

Heather:-Te salió idéntico- Reía mientras se agarraba la panza

**N**:-Yo tengo una mejor

Chris:-Haber ¿de quien es?-

**N:**-Tienen que adivinarlo.-

Heather:-Ok me parece bien.-

**N:-**¿Me ayudas Chris?-

Chris:-Yo paso mejor que te ayude Dianna.-

**N:-¿**Me ayudas Di?-

**D**:-¿Qué?-Dijo cuando volvió en si.

Heather:-Que si ayudas a Naya hacer su imitación.-

**D**:-Si ¿a quien vas a imitar?- Naya se acerco y le dijo a quienes imitaría.

Chris:-Empieza.-

**N**:-Bien ¿Quién soy?-empezó a caminar- Amor estoy aburrida- Puso cara de estarlo.- vamos al cine.

**D:**-No, estoy cansado mira que hoy tuve que bailar mucho.- hizo la voz grabe.

**N:**-¿Andale si?-Hizo puchero

**D:**-No.-

**N:**-Andale amor.-Empezó acariciar el hombre de Dianna-Por favor.- Se sentó en sus piernas.- si me llevas puedes tener tu recompensa.- Se empezó a mover entra las piernas de la rubia.- ¿Si?-Se movía de forma sexi.

**D:**-Es… esta bien vamos.- Se paro y la jalo rápido, Naya volteo e hizo el festejo de ¡Yes!

Heather:-Así no hago yo.-Dijo indignada

Chris:-Así hiciste debiste de ver la cara de tu novio era de ¡Que termine la película pronto por favor!-

Jenna:-No te vallas a poner celosa se nota que están jugando-Volteo a ver a Lea pero esta ya estaba caminando rápido.- Genial-Pensó-Lea espera.- Grito, Dianna escucho el grito y vio como Lea empezaba a caminar rápido.

**D:**-Me tengo que ir chicos.-

**N**:-Pero hay que grabar.-

**D**:-Dile a Ian que me sentí mal y me fui.-Le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió corriendo.

Chris:-Aquí hay algo raro.-Pensó

El chico vio como Lea veía a Dianna con Naya y como se fue enojada, después vio a Dianna que en cuanto escucho el nombre de la morena se fue atrás de ella y por ultimo a Naya que tenia cara de pocos amigos por lo que había pasado.

Jenna:-Lea espera.-Dijo tomando aire.

**L**:-Vamos Jenna.-

Jenna:-Lea no te pongas así, estaban jugando.-Dijo cuando arranco su carro.

**L:-**Si como no jugando.-

Jenna:-Le tienes que…-

**L:**-Nada no quiero hablar de eso.-Dianna llego corriendo pero ya no las alcanzo, corrió a su auto y empezó a manejar.

**D:**-¿Ira al departamento o a la casa de Jenna?-

**L:**-Voy por mi ropa acompáñame para terminar rápido.-Estaban enfrente del departamento de Dianna.

Jenna:-¿Tienes llaves?-

**L:**-Maldita sea no, no tengo las llaves.-

Jenna:-¿Y ahora que hacemos?-

**L:**-Espera.-Empezo a caminar.-Dianna siempre deja una copia en esta maceta debe de estar aquí.-Dijo mientas buscaba en la maceta-Acá están

Jenna:-Bien pues entremos.-La morena abrió la puerta.

Dianna llegaba a su departamento bajo de su carro y subió.

**L:**-Esto es lo único que me voy a llevar, vámonos.-

Jenna:-Pero Lea te llevas casi toda tu ropa.-

**L:-**Si ya no me voy a quedar acá.-

Jenna:-Acá vamos de nuevo.- Jenna ya no quiso seguir discutiendo con ella por lo que agarro unas cosas de la morena y camino hacia la puerta.

**D:-**Lea tenemos que hablar.-Dijo con dificultad después de lo que corrió.

**L:-**No hay nada de que hablar.-

**D**:-Claro que si no se que te pasa.-

Jenna:-Yo mejor espero afuera.-

**L:-**No tú espérate que me voy contigo.-

**D**:-Por favor Lea.-La toma del brazo

Jenna:-Yo espero afuera es mejor que hablen.-

**D:**-¿Qué pasa?-Dijo mirándola a los ojos.

**L**:-No pasa nada ¿Ok?-desvió su mirada

**D**:-Lea dime ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué estas así?-

**L:**-¿asi como?-

**D:**-Asi-La señalo.-a la defensiva conmigo.-

**L:**-No es cierto.-

**D:**-Lea se que estas enojada conmigo lo que no se es ¿Por qué?-

**L**:-A ultimas a ti que te importa.-

**D:-**Me importa por que no se que te ocurre ¿Qué no entiendes eso?, estábamos bien el mañana ¿Qué paso?-

**L:-**Si en la mañana estábamos bien.-

**D:**-Entoces ¿que paso?-

**L:-**Que no me pasa nada.-

**D:**-Joder contigo Lea ¿No me vas a decir que te pasa?-

**L:**-No te lo voy a decir por que simplemente no me pasa nada.-

**D:**-Ok, Ok hagamos de cuenta que te creo.-

Se acerco a ella, la jalo de la cabeza y la beso, al principio Lea forcejeo pero se empezó a llevar, las manos de la morena rodeaban el cuello de Dianna y las manos de están se localizaban en la cadera de Lea el beso se prolongo mas, sus lenguas empezaban una guerra por el control, la rubia acerco mas a Lea; poco a poco se fueron separando.

**D:**-Te lo dije y te lo vuelvo a repetir tus labios son los mejores que he besado.-

Lea se separo bruscamente y le dio una cachetada, la rubia automáticamente se llevo las manos a su mejilla la cual estaba roja por el golpe.

**D:**-¿Qué te pasa?-

**L:**-Eres estúpida verdad.-

**D:**-Lea yo no te estoy ofendiendo, y sí no entiendo que es lo que tienes, es por que no me lo dices.-

**L**:-¿A cuantas les dices eso?-La rubia frunció el ceño

**D:**-a cuantas les digo ¿Qué cosa?-

**L:-**Que son los mejores labios que has probado.-Imito la voz de la rubia

**D**:-Eres a la única.-

**L:**-¡Ja¡ que te lo crea tu madre Dianna.-

**D**:-Lea Dime ¿Qué carajo te pasa?-

**L:**-¿Qué que me pasa?

**D:**-Si.-Alzo la voz.

**L:**-Te estuve esperando como estúpida en el restaurante y resulta que la señorita tenia una cita.-

**D:**-¿En el restaurante? Pero por…-Se quedo callada cuando recordó lo que la morena le dijo.-Soy una idiota.-cerro sus ojos y los apretó fuerte.-Se me olvido por completo.-

**L:**-Si me di cuenta.-hablo sarcásticamente.-

**D**:-E..s..es que se me paso por completo Hemo me dijo que para que Naya no estuviera enojada conmigo la invitara a desayunar y…y se me olvido nuestra…..-La morena alzo su mano en señal de que se callara

**L:**-¿Sabes que Dianna?-no espero a que le contestara.-Lo mejor es que me vaya a si que adiós.-.

**D**:-No Lea por favor perdóname.-

**L:**-No Dianna yo tengo la culpa por pensar que te gustaba pero veo que la que te gusta es Naya así que no te preocupes por mi.-

**D:**-No Lea mi amor yo…yo me estoy enamorando de ti.-

Lea se sorprendió por la declaración que hizo la rubia, una pequeña sonrisa se asomo de su boca, Dianna se acerco a ella y la beso el beso sabia salado por la lagrimas de las dos, la rubia quería transmitirle que eres verdad que se estaba enamorando de ella y que la quería fue un beso tierno, Dianna sentía como el labio de la morena temblaba debido al llanto, la falta de aire se hizo presente y se fueron separando.

**L:-**Es mejor que me quede con Jenna.-Dijo mas calmada.-Y mañana hablamos

**D:**-Esta bien.-

La morena agarro sus cosas y antes de salir se volteo y dijo.-

**L:**-Una última pregunta.-Dianna le hizo señas con la cabeza para que hablara-¿Besaste a Naya?-

La rubia se quedo en Shock ¿Cómo se había enterado? Si es cierto que no la beso pero estuvo apunto ¿que le iba a decir?-

**L:**-Tu silencio me dice todo.-Se dio la vuelta.-Adiós Di.-Salió del departamento.

La rubia se llevo las manos a la cara en signo de frustración

**D:-**¿Y ahora que voy hacer?-

**CONTINUARA….**

* * *

**PERDON! Miles de perdones para ustedes por la tardanza, pero es que se me borraron unos capitulo y tuve que escribirlos de nuevo y la inspiración no llegaba así que hasta apenas subí este capitulo que espero que les guste.**

***En el siguiente capitulo se viene ya Achele se preguntaran ¿pero como si terminaron peleadas? Tranquilas ya verán que sucede.**

***A los que quieren Rivergon también les digo que me tengan paciencia lo tendrán.**

***Se me terminaron los capitulo por lo que pido aun mas paciencia yo seguiré con la novela pero tardare en actualizar.**

***Como se dieron cuenta este fue un capitulo largo espero que los que vienen sean igual de largos como este pero para eso necesito su ayuda para inspirándome ¿Cómo? Pues muy fácil dejen sus comentarios =) **

**Sin mas que decir que tengan un buen inicio de semana y nos vemos cuando termine el otro capitulo que espero que sea pronto.**

**Únanse a mi página:**

**Gleeks & Directioners (Novelas)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Ni glee ni Dianna Agron, Lea Michele, Naya Rivera y ningunos de las personas que salen en esta historia me pertenecen. Cualquier parecido a la realidad es mera coincidencia.**

* * *

Dos días pasaron, dos días en los que Dianna buscaba la oportunidad de acercarse a Lea pero esta ponía escusas para no hablarle, dos días en los que Jenna trataba de hacer entender a Lea de que no tenia por que reaccionar así, dos días en los que Jessica trataba de animar a Dianna, dos días en los que Naya se acerco mas a la Rubia invitándola a comer e incluso al cine.

Dos días exactamente habían pasado y en esos dos días sucedieron muchas cosas.

Eran las 4 de la mañana y Lea no podía dormir recordando lo que paso con Dianna.

**Flashback**

Lea bajaba del departamento de la rubia, al salir sus pulmones se llenaron de aire fresco que en ese momento necesitaba y mucho.

**L:**-Vamonos Jenna:-Dijo cerrando la puerta del carro.

Jenna asintió y empezó a conducir; no quiso preguntarle nada en ese momento a la morena.

Jenna:-Bien te puedes quedar en la habitación de invitados no es muy grande pero…-Trato de romper el silencio

**L:**-Si esta bien no te preocupes.-Después de esto no hablaron mas.

Jenna:-¿Quieres algo de cenar?- Pregunto cuando ya estaban en su casa.

**L:**-Un bazo de leche de soya estaría bien.-Grito desde la habitación de invitados. Después de un rato ya estaban en la mesa cenando.-

Jenna:-¿Me quieres contar que paso?- Le dio una mordida a su tostada.

**L:**-Si, necesito desahogarme con alguien-

Jenna:-Soy toda oídos.-

La morena le empezó a contar todo lo que paso con Dianna después de que Jenna saliera del departamento.

**L:**-Y después me dijo no mi amor yo me estoy enamorando de ti.-

Jenna:-Lea.- No le hizo caso

**L:**-Le dije que era mejor que me quedara contigo y mañana hablábamos.

Jenna:-Lea.-Seguía sin escucharla.

**L:**-Antes de irme le pregunte si beso a Naya y se quedo callada.

Jenna:-Lea.-

**L:-**Era claro que la beso yo te dije pero si quiere estar con Naya pues que se quede con ella yo arreglare las cosas con Theo total…-Hablaba demasiado rápido.

Jenna:-¡Lea!-Alzo la voz.

**L:**-¡¿Qué?!- También alzo la voz.

Jenna:-¡Te dijo mi amor!-Seguía hablando fuerte.

**L:**-¿Qué?-ya no alzo la voz

Jenna:-¡Que te dijo mi amor!-

**L:-**No grites ya te escuche.-

Jenna:-Perdón.-

**L:**-¿Me dijo mi amor?- Esto lo dijo mas para ella que para Jenna.- Me dijo mi amor, me dijo mi amor.- Grito

Jenna sonrió cuando vio a Lea que brincaba como niña chiquita por toda la sala gritando ¡Me dijo mi amor!-

Jenna:-¿Qué pasa?- Dijo viendo el cambio de actitud de La morena.

**L:-**Beso a Naya.-Se acostó en el sillón.

Jenna:-Buen punto ¿Qué dices que te dijo cuando le preguntaste?-

**L:**-¿Qué no me pusiste atención?- achico sus ojos.

Jenna:-Si es solo que mi cerebro dejo de funcionar después de que me dijiste que te dijo mi amor.- Alzo los hombros.

**L:**-No me dijo nada, se quedo callada.-

Jenna:-No te confirmo nada y tampoco te lo negó, entonces, se lo tienes que volver a preguntar.-

**L:**-NO, estas loca, no le voy a volver a preguntar dicen que el que calla otorga.-

Jenna:-¿Entonces que va a pasar?-

**L:**-Que si ella quiere a Naya que se quede con ella.-Se paro del sillón- Buenas noches Jenna.- Se fue a dormir.

**Fin del** **Flashback**

Lea suspiro y cambio de posición, ahora se encontraba de lado con su brazo debajo de su almohada.

Estaba enojada con Dianna por besar a Naya, estaba enojada con Naya por quererle quitar a la rubia y estaba furiosa con ella misma por ser cobarde y no decirle sus sentimientos a Dianna antes de que todo esto pasara.

Después de estos pensamientos a la morena la venció el sueño.

No muy lejos de ahí una rubia daba de vueltas en su cama a causa del insomnio, no podía pensar en nada más que no fuera Lea.

**Flashback Del día jueves.**

Dianna entraba en el set con cara de no haber dormido nada y era cierto después de la discusión con Lea no pudo cerrar los ojos.

Kevin:-Di ¿Estas bien?-

**D:**-No, no pude dormir anoche.-

Kevin:-Se nota.-

**D:**-Me siento como momia.-El chico sonrío.

Kevin:-Creo que lo que te voy a decir, va a empeorar tu estado.-

**D:**-¿Por qué?- volteo a verlo.

Kevin:-Por que ayer cuando te fuiste Ryan se puso como loco por que se entero que dejaste el trabajo y te largaste eso lo dijo el.-

**D:**-Me vale lo que diga.-

Kevin:-El problema es que me mando a llamarte.-

**D:**-Maldicion no estoy de humor para soportar sus reclamos.-

Kevin:-Lo se Di, pero tienes que ir para que no te este molestando.-

**D**:-Tienes razón ufff.- resoplo y se dio unas pequeñas cachetadas para despabilarse.

Kevin:-Animo rubia.-

Dianna asintió y fue a la oficina de Ryan, antes de entrar se dio ánimos ella misma.

**D:**-Me dijo Kevin que me hablabas.-

Ryan:-Siéntate.-Dijo serio

**D:**-¿Qué pasa?-

Ryan:- Dianna ¿Por qué te largaste ayer y dejaste el trabajo tirado?-

**D:-**Tuve que irme por que mi mama llego a mi casa y se sentía mal, la lleve al hospital.- Mintió

Ryan:-Hubieras avisado, te andaban buscando y resulta que te habías ido.-

**D:**-Le dije a Naya-

Ryan:-Naya no es tu recadera, debiste avisar que te ibas.-

**D:-**Tienes razón perdón.- dijo ya cansada de discutir.

Ryan:-Dianna demuéstrame que quieres seguir en la serie.- La rubia alzo una ceja- por que así, con estas actitudes estoy pensando en sacar tu personaje.

**D:**-Si me quieres sacar de la serie adelante ya no aguanto mas esto.- salió del despacho dando un portazo, Ryan solo abrió mas los ojos.

Al salir respiro muy hondo para poder tranquilizarse, cuando alzo su cara vio que Lea salía de su remolque, empezó a correr para alcanzarla.-

**D:**-Tenemos que hablar.-

**L:-**Ahora no, tengo que grabar.-

**D:-**No te estoy preguntando.- La tomo del brazo

**L:**-Enserio Dianna tengo que grabar, al rato hablamos.

La rubia puso sus ojos en los de Lea y supo que decía la verdad.

**D:**-Esta bien entonces hablamos luego.- Se dio vuelta y fue a maquillaje.

Al llegar al lugar donde le tocaba grabar se acerco a Brad.-

**D:**-Brad perdón por irme ayer.-

Brad:-No te preocupes Di, Naya me dijo que te fuiste por problemas ¿Todo bien?-

**D:**-Si todo bien.-Sonrió- en verdad perdón no fue mi intensión irme y dejar el trabajo.

Brad:-Tranquila solo tenias unos diálogos los cuales eran ¡Si! Y un estoy de acuerdo, se los pase a Harry para que el los dijera; ya vez que el pobre casi no tiene muchos diálogos.

**D:**-Lo bueno fue que siguieron grabando.-

Brad:- ¿te pasa algo mas? Te noto triste.-

**D:-**No, no estoy triste, bueno si un poco pero ahora estoy enojada.-

Brad:-¿Por qué si se puede saber?-

**D:**-Discuti con Ryan me amenazo de sacarme de la serie.- Brad abrió los ojos- yo le dije que si me quiere sacar que me saque estoy cansada Brad, cansada de que quiera controlar mi vida.-

Brad:-No te puede sacar de la serie en primera por que tienes un contrato y en segunda el seria el mas perjudicado por que la serie sin Quinn se vendría abajo.

**D**:-Ya no me importa si me saca de la serie, no me gusta que me quieran controlar en todo lo que haga.-

Brad:-Te comprendo Di a nadie le gusta que le digan lo que tiene que hacer o lo que no, ten paciencia.-

**D:**-Paciencia es lo que necesito, pero no la encuentro.-

Brad:-Has lo que yo.-

**D:**-¿Qué haces?-

Brad:-Yoga.- Junto sus manos y empezó a caminar.- Vamos a grabar.-

DLNDLNDLNDLNDLNDLNDLNDLNDLNDLNDLNDLNDLNDLNDLNDLNDL NDLNDLNDLNDLNDLNDL

Ian:-¡Corte!, bien chicos muy buen trabajo.- camino hacia ellos- Todos a excepción de Cory tomen un descanso.

Cory:-¿Dónde me toca grabar?-

Ian:-Con Brad, de hecho te están esperando.

Cory:-Ok voy enseguida.

DLNDLNDLNDLNDLNDLNDLNDLNDLNDLNDLNDLNDLNDLNDLNDLNDL NDLNDLNDLNDLNDLNDL

Brad:-Chicos voy arreglar unos asuntos no me tardo enseguida regreso.-

Cory:-¡Hey Brad!, me dijeron que viniera a grabar contigo.-

Brad.-¡Oh si Cory!, que bueno que llegaste yo tengo que arreglar unos asuntos, pero los demás están adentro no tardo nada, mientras estudia tus diálogos.-

Cory:-Esta bien.- Brad comenzó a caminar, mientras Cory hizo lo mismo y entro al salón de coros donde iba a grabar.-

Mark:-Dame permiso hermano.- Paso casi corriendo.

Cory:- ¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa?-

Mark:-Al baño, comí algo que me cayo mal.- el muchacho alto se empezó a reír

Cory:-Hola Di ¿Cómo andas?- Le dio un beso en la mejilla.

**D:**-Bien ¿y tu?-

Cory:-Cansado pero en lo que cabe bien.-

**D:**-Ni que lo digas.-fijo su mirada en el libreto.- ¿Cory?-

Cory:-¿si?-

**D:**-No, nada olvídalo.-

Cory:-Dime, Dianna, ¿que pasa?.-

**D:**- nada.-

Cory:-Sabes que puedes confiar en mi.- La rubia suspiro y asintió.

**D:-¿**Que harías si te gusta una persona, pero sabes que puede causar complicaciones tanto en tu trabajo como en la carrera de esa persona, y obviamente en la tuya igual?-

Cory:-Bueno será complicado, digo después de todo he luchado mucho por esta carrera, pero si pero si en verdad amas a ese persona lucha por ella.-

**D:**-Si, puede que tengas razón.- Se quedo pensando

Cory:-¿Quién es el afortunado? Claro si se puede saber.-

**D:-**Bueno no es afortunad…-

Brad:-Bien chicos vamos a empezar a rodar las escenas.-

Después de terminar de grabar, los chicos salieron a un remolque donde ya los esperaba su comida.

**D:-**Hola Jenna.-

Jenna:-Hey Di.-

**D:**-¿No sabes donde esta Lea?-

Jenna:-Am no, no se.- Mintió

**D:-** si la vez dile que la estoy buscando.-

Jenna:-Si, este yo… yo le digo.- Se mostro nerviosa

**D:**-Bueno gracias.- se iba a dar vuelta

Jenna:-Dianna espera.-

**D:-**Dime.-

Jenna:- Yo se que no me incumbe, pero es que no me gusta ver a Lea ni a ti así ¿en verdad besaste a Naya?-Dianna alzo una ceja

**D:-**No Jenna, no la bese, Lea confundió las cosas.-

Jenna:-¿Entonces por que cuando te pregunto tu te quedaste callada?-

**D:**-En primera por que me tomo por sorpresa y en segunda.- se quedo callada

Jenna:-¿En segunda?-

**D:-**Te voy a explicar, estábamos jugando yo tenia la bolsa de unos bocadillos que nos dio Hemo los famosos besos, entonces yo trataba de que Naya no agarrara la bolsa en una de esas tropecé con algo y me caí entones Naya se cayo encima de mi.-

Jenna:-¿Besos?-

**D**:-Si esos bocadillo ¿nunca los has probado?-

Jenna:-No-sacudió su cabeza.- digo si los he probado, lo que pasa es que Lea me conto que escucho como Naya te decía que le dieras otro beso.-

**D**:-Pero te juro que ella se refería a los bocadillos.-

Jenna:-No tienes que jurarme nada te creo, pero Lea se invento una gran historia en esa cabeza loca que tiene.-

**D:**-Lo se, pero ella no quiere hablar conmigo, piensa que en verdad bese a Naya.-

Jenna:-Yo creo que tienes que saber donde esta Lea.-

**D:**-¿y donde esta?-Unas manos le taparon los ojos.-

:-¿Quien soy?-

**D:**-Mmmm déjame adivinar.- empezó a tocar las manos de la otra persona.- Eres Naya.-

**N**:-Claro lo supiste por mi anillo.-

**D:**-No, fue por tu perfume.-Sonrió

**N**:-Tramposa.- Le saco la lengua.-Hola Jen

Jenna:-Hola Nay, veo que andas de buen humor.-

**N:**-De muy buen humor diría yo.-

**D:**-¿Y eso?-

**N:**-Mi mama y mi hermano llegaron ayer.-

**D:**-¡Oh que bueno! Me alegro por ti.-

Kevin:-Chicas les robo a Jenna un rato.-

**N:-**Toda tuya galán.-

Kevin:-¿De buen humor?-

**D:**-Asi es.-

Kevin:-Lo que hace el sexo.- Se fue riendo

**N:**-Pues ahorita que termines con Jenna, vas a salir igual o mas contento que yo.- Le grito para que la escuchara.

**D**:-Dejalo que disfrute.-

**N:**-Luego por que Ryan nos prohíbe tener sexo en los remolques.-La rubia se riò

**D**:-Cuentame como le fue a tu hermano en su partido.- Empezaron a caminar.

**N:**-Bien, ganaron y pasaron a las finales, estoy muy contenta por el.-

**D:**-Se nota.- Suspiro

**N:**-¿Te pasa algo?-

**D:**-No, nada; es que me acorde de mi mamá y de mi hermano, tiene tiempo que no los veo.-

**N**:-Hey no te pongas triste, mira que ellos igual te han de extrañar pero están contentos por ver como triunfas.-

**D**:-Creo que es el precio que tenemos que pagar ¿no?-

**N:-**Lamentablemente si, pero por eso existen el internet y el teléfono.-

**D**:-Lo se, pero no es lo mismo como estar ahí con ellos.-

**N**:-Te comprendo, pero hey alégrate ya mero terminan las grabaciones y podrás ir a visitarlos.-

**D:**-Eso es lo que me anima.- Sonrió

**N**:-Y me tienes que llevar para visitar a Mary y Jasón.-

**D:**-Hecho.-

**N**:-Animo mi rubia hermosa.- La abrazo

En un carro de color azul bajaba Lea, lo primero que vio fue como estaban abrazadas Dianna y Naya

:-¿Todo bien?-

**L:**-Estupendo.-Mintio

:-Lea gracias por aceptar comer conmigo.-

**L:**-No agradezcas nos debíamos esta platica.- veía de reojo como Dianna le daba un beso a Naya en el cachete.

:-Yo creo que mejor me voy, has de tener trabajo.-

**L.**-He si tengo que regresar a grabar.-

DLNDLNDLNDLNDLNDLNDLNDLNDLNDLNDLNDLNDLNDLNDLNDLNDL NDLNDLNDLNDLNDLNDL

Amber:- Hey chicas ¿Qué esa no es Lea?- Dianna y Naya voltearon a ver donde les señalo la morena.

**N:**-Si es ella ¿Pero con quien esta?-

Amber:-Me parece que es…- se quedo callada y abrió los ojos.- oh eso me confirma mis sospechas.-expreso por la escena que estaba viendo

La morena había visto que Dianna la estaba viendo por lo que…

:-Bueno nos vemos pronto.-

Se acerco para darle un beso en la mejilla pero intencionalmente la morena se movió y ese beso fue a dar a sus labios. Lea se encargo de que Dianna tuviera buena vista del beso que se estaban dando.

**L:-**Perdon yo no.-

:-Tranquila todo esta bien.- Lea asintió.- bueno ahora si me voy- se despidió esta vez dejando el beso en su mejilla y subió el carro. La morena se quedo viendo como el auto desaparecía de su vista.

**L:**-Genial Lea eres asombrosa.- apretó fuerte sus ojos.- malditos celos.- Tomo aire y empezó a caminar.

Dianna no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, no podía ser posible

**N:-¡**vaya! eso fue raro.-

Amber:-¿Por que raro?-alzo sus cejas.- Hey Lea.- La llamo.

La morena que iba fingiendo que revisaba algo en su teléfono tuvo que detenerse e ir al encuentro de Amber.

**L:-¿**Qué paso?-

Amber:-Chica no hagas eso enfrente de alguien que esta necesitada de amor.-

**L:**-¿A que te refieres?-

Amber:-Al tremendo beso que te acaban de dar.-

**L:-**Ha eso.- miro a Dianna que tenia una ceja levantada.- pues…-

Jenna:-Lea que bueno que llegas necesito que vengas.-

Amber:-No espera Jen nos iba a contar algo.

**N:**-Si Lea cuéntanos ¿ya regresaste con Theo?- alzo una ceja

Jenna:-¿Qué?- volteo a ver a la morena

Amber:-¿Cómo que ya regresaste? ¿Cuando cortaron?-

**L:**-En primera nunca cortamos para tu información.- Se dirijo a Naya.

**N:**-¿Entonces ya están juntos?- Lea menaba la quijada.- Digo por que después del beso

Jenna:-¿Qué beso?-

**D**:-Si Lea contesta ¿ya se reconciliaron?- Por primera vez hablo la rubia.

**L:**-Si, nos reconciliamos.- Dianna negó con la cabeza

Jenna:-¿Qué cosa?-

**L:**-Y no se tal vez les de la sorpresa de que me caso.-sonrió hipócritamente

Jenna, Amber:-¿Qué?-

**L**:-Si, y Jenna tu serás la madrina.-

**D:**-Pues felicidades entonces, que seas muy feliz.-

**L:**-Lo seré.-

**N**:-Di ¿me acompañas a mi remolque?-

**D**:-Claro que si.-

**N:**- ahorita nos vemos chicas.-Tomo de la mano a la rubia y entrelazo sus dedos

Amber:-No lo había notado pero Dianna y Naya harían una pareja muy hot, seria bueno ver eso ¿verdad?-

Jenna:-He si seria bueno verlo.- Lea puso cara de quererla matar

Amber:-Bueno chicas yo me voy, chao.-

**L:-**No me mires así.- empezó a caminar.

Jenna:-¿y como quieres que te mire? Te volviste loca Lea ¿Por qué dijiste eso?-

**L**:-No lo se ok simplemente me puse celosa de verla con Naya.- Entraron a su remolque.

Jenna:-Pero acabas de cometer el mayor error de tu vida.-

**L:-¿**Por qué?, a Dianna no le importo, ya viste que se fue agarradita de la mano con Naya, a la mierda con ellas.-

Jenna:-Lea, Dianna no beso a Naya

**L:**-¿Qué?- Se sentó en el sillón

Jenna:-Lo que oíste no la beso.-

**L:**-¿Cómo te enteraste?-

Jenna:-viendo que tu estabas necia en no querer hablar con ella, me tome la molestia de preguntarle yo.-Se sentó junto a ella

**L:**-¿Qué le dijiste?-

Jenna:-Fui directa, le dije que si había besado a Naya, me dijo que no, que tu confundiste las cosas.-

**L:**-¿Yo? Por favor yo no fui…-

Jenna:-Cállate y escucha.-

**L:**-Bien.-

Jenna:-Le cuestione el por que se había quedado callada cuando tu le preguntaste, su respuesta fue que en primera la tomaste por sorpresa…-

**L:**-Ahora resulta que la tome por sorpresa…-

Jenna:-¿Te vas a callar?-

**L:**-Si, perdón sigue

Jenna:-Después me platico lo que en verdad paso, dice que estaba jugando con Nay, la rubia tenia una bolsa de bocadillos que les compro Hemo ¿sabes cuales bocadillo eran?- La morena no contesto.- ¿Lea te quedaste muda?

**L:**-Me dijiste que me callara.-

Jenna:-Muy chistosa, Lea esto es serio y por tus celos estúpidos vas a perder a Dianna.-

**L**:-Si tienes razón perdón, ¿Cuáles bocadillos fueron?-

Jenna:-Los famosos besos, Dianna no le quería dar un bocadillo a Naya, la rubia tropezó y se cayo, encima de ella cayo Naya pero no se besaron ella me lo juro.-

**L**:-¿Y tu le creíste su historia? Por amor de Dios Jenna eso se lo invento ella.-

Jenna:-Como se que no me ibas a creer, le mande este mensaje a Hemo.- Saco su celular y busco el mensaje.- Mira lee.- Le dio su teléfono.

***Hola Hemo, oye necesito un mega favor.**

**-Si dime Jen ¿Qué pasa?**

*******Mira le quiero regalar algo a Kevin ya compre algunas cosas, pero se me ocurrió la idea de comprarle algunos bocadillos y me dijo Di que tu una vez compraste unos para ella y Naya ¿es cierto?-**

**-Si es cierto, esos bocadillos se llaman besos yo te los puedo conseguir, solo me das el dinero y yo los compro.-**

*******Ok luego te paso el dinero Gracias Hemo, me has salvado la vida :D**

**-No seas exagerada mujer jajajaja.- **

**L:**-Soy una estúpida.- se tapo la cara con sus manos.

Jenna:-Lo eres.- La morena frunció el ceño

**L:**-¡Oye!- Le dio un empujón

Jenna:-Es la verdad, yo te dije que le preguntaras y ahora sales que te reconciliaste con Theo ¿es verdad?-

**L:**-Si.-

Jenna:-¿Qué?, por dios lo que me faltaba.-

**L:**-si me reconcilie con el pero no regresamos.-

Jenna:-Explícate-

**L**:-Bueno vez que al final me decidí a contestarle el mensaje que me envió.

Jenna:-¿El que decía que le aceptaras una invitación para comer?-

**L:**-Si ese, me decidí y le conteste que si.

Jenna:-Eso lo se tu misma me dijiste que ibas a salir con el

**L:**-Bueno pues vino por mi y me llevo a un restaurante.

**Flashback**

Theo:-Bien llegamos.- Se bajaron del carro

:-Buenas tardes ¿tienen reservación?-

Theo:- Si esta al nombre de Theo Stockman

:-Síganme por favor.-Empezaron a caminar:- Aquí esta su mesa señor Stockman, enseguida viene un camarero a tomar su orden.- Les dio la carta

**L**:-Gracias.-Puso su vista en el menú

Theo:-¿Lea?-

**L**:-Si dime.- Le presto atención

Theo:- Yo… bueno, yo quería en primera agradecerte por haber aceptado mi invitación.-

**L:**-Pienso que nos debemos una platica.-

Theo:-Si respecto a eso…- Llego el camarero

:-¿Puedo tomar sus órdenes?-

Theo:-Si claro ¿Qué vas a pedir?- se dirigió a la morena

**L:**-Voy a querer el Guiso de coles de Bruselas con castañas.-

:-Bien ¿y usted señor?-

Theo: Lo mismo.-

:-¿Algo de tomar?-

**L:-** Vino blanco.-

Theo:- brandy:- Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo,

**L:**-Que sea Brandy.- El camarero se retiro

Theo:-Como te decía yo quiero pedirte perdón por lo que paso, me comporte como un idiota contigo, mis celos pudieron mas que yo -hubo un silencio.- Tu no te merecías que te gritara

**L:**-Theo yo nunca te di motivos para que te pusieras como loco, cuando llegaste borracho me diste mucho miedo, no eras tu.-

Theo:-Lo se y te pido perdón por eso, no se que me paso, tenia miedo a perderte.-

:-Sus órdenes.-

Theo:-Gracias

**L:-**Lo hiciste.-

Theo:-¿Qué hice?-

**L:-**Me perdiste

Theo:-Lea yo…- Lo interrumpió

**L:**-ese día mataste lo mucho o poco que sentía por ti.-

Theo:-¿eso quiere decir que ya no sientes nada por mí?-

**L**:-No, ya no ciento nada por ti sentimentalmente y lamento decírtelo.-

Theo:-Comprendo ¿pero podernos ser amigos?-

**L:**-Claro, eres alguien importante para mi y no te quiero perder.-

Theo:-Se que me comporte como un patán pero enserio estoy muy arrepentido.-

**L:**-Te creo.-Le sonrió.- Theo voy hacer sincera contigo.-

Theo:-Si, dime ¿Qué pasa?

**L:**-Yo bueno.- Carraspeo.- como decírtelo

Theo:-Solo dilo ¿somos amigos no?-

**L:**-Si tienes razón.-Tomo del brandy.- Yo estoy sintiendo algo por Dianna.- Cerro los ojos, Theo se atraganto con su comida.

Theo:-¿Desde cuando?-

**L:-**No sabría decirte desde cuando, lo que si es que cuando descubrí que sentía cosas por ella fue después de nuestros problemas.-

Theo:-¡¿Qué tiene ella, que no tenga yo?!-se altero

**L:**-No te pongas así.-

Theo:-Perdón, pero contéstame quisiera saberlo.-

**L:**-Sabes que no me gusta comparar.-

Theo:-Lo entiendo.- Se quedo callado.- ¿Te hace feliz estar con ella?-

**L:-**Si, muy feliz, me siento amada y protegida cuando estoy con ella.- sus ojos le brillaban

Theo:-Si ella te hace feliz por mi no tienes ningún problema Lea, ahora que me perdonaste y somos amigos yo quiero que tu seas feliz.- La morena sonrió a mas no poder.

**L:**-¿En verdad?-

Theo:-Te estoy hablando de corazón Lea.-

**L**:-Gracias

Theo:-¿Por qué?-

**L:**-Por entenderme

Theo:-No agradezcas, ¿somos amigos?-

**L:**-Si lo somos.-

Theo:-Por cierto yo me voy mañana a Nueva York, me ofrecieron un trabajo en una obra.- Sonaba contento

**L:**-¡Vaya! me alegro mucho por ti.-

La morena y su ahora amigo siguieron platicando de muchas cosas, pero por desgracia el tiempo se acabada y Lea tenia que regresar a grabar.

Al llegar al Set Theo pudo ver que de momento Lea se tenso por algo que vio, cuando fijo su mirada pudo distinguir que Dianna abrazaba a otra mujer.

Cuando la morena le dio el beso, no se sorprendió y tampoco se enojo al contrario agradeció que le diera ese beso para cerrar el ciclo de su relación

**Fin del Flashback**

Jenna:-¿Por qué Demonios dijiste que puede que vayas a casarte?-

**L**:-Por estúpida, quería darle celos a Dianna.-

Jenna:-Y lo que lograste es alejarla mas de ti.-

**L:-**Lo se ¿ahora que hago?-

Jenna:-No lo se, Dianna debe de estar enojada contigo.-

**L**:-Lo malo de esto es que nos toca grabar con todos en el salón de coros, y ahí va estar ella.-

Jenna:-Tú te lo buscaste por cabeza dura.-

**L:**-Tienes razón.-

Jenna:-Vámonos.- Se paro

**L:**-¿A dónde?-

Jenna:-A grabar.-

**L:**-No quiero ir.-Hizo puchero

Jenna:-Tienes que ir y enfrentarte ante tus estupideces.- Estaba enojada.

**L:**-Perdón Jenna.-

Jenna:-A mi no me pidas perdón, pídeselo a ella.- Salió del remolque

**L**:-Eres grande Lea.- se hizo el cabello para atrás con sus manos.

Ian:-¿Ya están todos?-

Jenna:-No, falta Lea.-

Darren:-Ahí viene.-

Brad:-¿Quiénes faltan?-

Heather:-Dianna y Naya.-

Ian:-¿Alguien sabe Dónde están?-

Chord:-estaban en el remolque de Nay.

Brad:-Voy por ellas.-

Cory:-No hace falta ya vienen.- Señalo por donde venían entrando las dos.

Lea alzo su cara para ver a Dianna, la rubia venía sonriendo al lado de Naya debido a algo gracioso que comento la morena. Dianna vio a Lea pero la ignoro.

Ryan:-Buenas noches chicos.- Entro al salón de coros.-

Cory:-Ryan amigo.-Se paro a saludarlo.

Chord:-Ya empezó.- Le dijo a Mark el cual asintió.

Todos:-Buenas noches

Ryan: Se preguntaran por que van a grabar esta escena a lo último

Mark:-Si es muy raro, se supone que esto va antes de cantar en el auditorio con los niños que van hacer hermanos de Sam

Ryan:-Precisamente por eso, nos atrasamos en las grabaciones y los niños no podían grabar a estas horas por lo que hable con Brad y decidimos hacer primero la escena de Don't Stop y a lo ultimo esta.-

Mark:-ahora entiendo.-

Ryan:-Yo me retiro los dejo en manos de profesionales.- Señalo a Ian y Brad.

Ian:-Bien empecemos con la última escena de hoy.-

Brad:-Todos a sus puestos, ya saben quien va después de quien.-

Ian:-¿Todos listos?- Asintieron

Brad:-Matt ya sabes que vas entrando.-

Matt:- si no hay problema.-

Ian:-Bien todos listos y ¡Acción!- (ruido de la campana)

Matt:-Muy bien chichos ¿Quién será el primero hoy?-

Brad:-¡Corte!- se quito los audífonos.- Lea ¿se te olvido tu dialogo?-

La morena no se había enterado de que habían empezado a grabar por estar viendo a Dianna y pensando como le iba hacer para que le hablara.-

**L:**-¿Qué?-

Ian:-Vas tu después de Matt ¿si te sabes lo que tienes que decir?-

**L:**-Si perdón estaba distraída.-

Brad:-desde arriba de nuevo ¿listo Matt?- este alzo su dedo gordo

Ian:-¿Lista Lea?:-

**L:-**He si si.-

Heather:-Concéntrate Le.- Hemo estaba sentada junto de ella

Ian:-bien ¡acción!-

Matt:-Muy bien chicos ¿Quién será el primero hoy?-

**L:**-¿Sr shuester? Si le parece quisiera hacer mi interpretación de mi canción favorita de Fleetwo…-

Ian:-¡Corte!-

Chris:-No otra vez.- Dijo en voz baja

**L:**-¿Qué hice?-

Brad:-Habla con mas rapidez lo estas haciendo muy desganada

Ian:-Aparte tienes que decirlo más altaneramente.-

**L:**-Ok- volteo al lugar donde estaba sentada Dianna quien estaba recibiendo un masaje en los hombres de parte de Naya y esto la puso celosa.

Brad:-Ian yo pienso que grabemos desde acá donde nos quedamos.-

Ian:-Si, me parece bien, Matt ponte enfrente de Lea, ¿tienes el micrófono?-

Matt:-Si acá esta.-

Brad:-Vamos Lea tu puedes.-

Ian:-¡Acción!

**L:-**¿Sr shuester? Si le parece quisiera hacer mi interpretación de mi canción favorita de Fleetwood Mac.-

Matt:-Fabuloso, Rachel ¿Cuál?

**L:**-"Puedes irte por tu lado", trata del rompimiento de Lindsey Bucking Ham y Stevie Nicks.- _Volteo en Dirección a Dianna que si bien estaba escrito en el guion que tenia que voltear a ver por donde estaba Quinn, Lea lo hizo para que supiera que eso iba para ella._- La canta un hombre pero hoy Rachel Berry le dará un giro femenino, Dale

Brad:-¡Corte! Bien Lea.-

Ian:-Ok ahora viene la canción ya sabes lo que tienen que hacer, Cory a la batería, ¿estas listo Mark?-

Mark:-Listo para terminar con esto e irme a dormir.-Se trono el cuello

Brad:- playback por favor.-

Ian:-¡Acción!-

La música empezó a sonar, la cámara fue a dar a Mark que tocaba la guitarra y enseguida a Lea que empezaba a cantar.

**Living you **(Amarte).- Veía a Cory

**Isn't the right thing to do **(no es lo correcto).- _De momento se olvido que estaba grabando y vio a Dianna _

**How can i ever change things tahn i feel **(Dime como puedo cambiar lo que siento).- _la toma iba para Quinn que debía poner cara de desconcierto, pero la rubia no actuó simplemente le salió así su cara al saber que Lea le cantaba a ella _

**If I coluld.- **(Si pudiera).- _Dianna siguió con su papel de Quinn quien tenia que ver a Finn y viceversa._

**Maybe i`d give you my world.- **(Quizá te daría mi mundo).- _En esta parte estaba marcado que tenia que ver a Cory (Finn) pero al voltear a verlo su vista dio en Dianna_

**Hoe can i.- **(Dime como).- _Esta vez si vio a Cory.-_

**When you won't take it from me.- **(Si no me lo aceptas).-_ La toma enfoco a los chicos que estaban sentados Dianna tomo aire para soportar lo que estaba haciendo Lea, atrás de ella estaba Naya quien ella parecía que estaba en el papel de Quinn ósea celosa por la situación._

**You can go your own way.- **(Puedes irte por tu lado).- _ Y otra vez miro a Dianna cosa que ya no paso desapercibida por los productores.-_

**Yu can call it.-**(Puedes llamarlo otro día solitario_).- En esta parte fue descarada total y miro a Dianna con enojo.-_

**You can go your own way.- **(Puedes irte por tu lado).- _Empezó a caminar hacia Cory_

**Tell me why.-**(Dime por que).- _Miro de reojo a la rubia, Ian veía a Brad con cara de ¿Qué se supone que hace?-_

**Everything turned around.-**(Todo se dio vuelta).- _Seguía caminando alrededor de Cory.-_

**Packing up.-** (Hago las maletas).- _Tuvo suerte de que la cámara no fuera con ella por que se enfrento con la mirada a Dianna._

**Shacking up's all you wanna do.-**(Tu solamente quieres arrejuntarte).-_Dianna la veía, giro los ojos y negó con la cabeza _

Ian:-¡Corte!- Grito fuerte.-

Brad:-Quiten la música por favor.-

**N:**-Por Dios otra vez.-

Ian:-¿Qué te pasa Lea?

**L:**-¿Qué me pasa de que?-

Brad:-Le tienes que cantar a Cory.-

**L:**-Lo estoy haciendo.-

Ian:-No es cierto.-

**L:**-Si lo es.-

Brad:-Lea estas mirando en toda la canción a Dianna.- Los chicos voltearon a ver a Dianna.

Ian:-Hasta parece que se la cantas a ella.-

Brad:-Yo se que esta en el guion que de vez en cuando tienes que ver a Quinn, pero no en toda la canción.-

Ian:-A grabar desde la canción, Música por favor.-

Brad:- ¡Acción¡-Empezó a sonar la música pero.-

Ian:-¡Corte!-

**N:**-Por favor es una maldita canción, concéntrate me quiero ir, tengo entradas al cine para las 9 y son las 8.-

**L:**-Tu cállate, te puedes ir, la puerta esta muy grande.-

**N:**-Si por mi fuera me voy, pero Dianna va ir conmigo al cine.-

**L:**-¡Genial! pues váyanse las dos

**D:**-No puedo tengo algunos diálogos.-

**N:-**Concentrate no tienes nada que hacer mas que menar tu boca y caminar como estúpida.- estaba alterada.

**L:**-vete a la mierda.-

**N:**-¿Qué dijiste?-Se paro de su asiento al igual que Diana para tratar de tranquilizarla

**L:-**Que te vayas a la .d.a-Le recalco las palabras

**N:**-Mira estúpida…- La señalo

**D:**-¡basta!-

Ian:-¿Saben que?, tómense un descanso pero no se vayan de aquí.-

Jenna:-Tranquilízate.-

**L**:-No puedo, le quiero romper la cara.-

Chris:-Lea tranquila.-

**L:**-No me puedo tranquilizar.

Chris:-Respira.-

**N:**-Me hubieras dejado, haber si como ladra muerde.-

**D**:-No, escúchame bien, te tienes que calmar yo también estoy desesperada por que me quiero ir, pero no es el modo de decirle.

Heather:-Hey Nay respira, no es el momento ni el lugar para pelear, todos nos equivocamos.-

**N**:-Si, pero ya son varias sus equivocaciones.-

Heather:-vamos a fuera un rato para que te tranquilices, ¿vienes?- Se dirigió a la otra rubia

**D:**-No, vayan ustedes.- Hemo y Naya empezaron a caminar.

Dicen que si las miradas mataran muchas personas estarían muertas, pues en este caso tanto Lea como Naya estarían muertas por las miradas que se daban mutuamente.

**D**:-Lea ¿estas bien?-

**L:**-Que te importa.-

**D**:-Mira Lea yo vine a verte para ver si estas bien, no para pelear.-

**L:**-Pues vete con Naya corre si no quieres pelear.-

**D:**-No se ni por que viene a preguntarte.-

**L:**-Si anda hazte la victima.-

**D:**-tranquilizate que yo no tengo la culpa de lo que paso.-

**L:**-¿Qué no la tienes?-

**D**:-No.-

**L:**-Me quieres dar celos con Naya.-

**D:**-Por favor Lea ¿como por que haría eso?, además si fuera así a ti no te debería de afectar, tu regresaste con tu noviecito.-

**L:**-Y tu estas con Naya no te hagas la…-

Brad:-Todos de regreso a sus lugares.-

Ian:-Sigamos con esto.-

Brad:-Va desde la canción.-

Ian:-¿Lista Lea?-

**L:**-Si.-

Lea empezó a cantar y hacer la coreografía tal y como estaba marcada, al finalizar la canción todos aplaudieron.

Ian:-¡Corte! Bien, ahora viene tu parte Dianna ¿te sabes lo que tienes que decir?-

**D**:-Si claro.-

Brad:-Solo recuerden que todos tienes que estar en su personaje la cámara va estar enfocando sus caras.-

Ian:-Bien pues vamos.-

Brad:-Di ¿lista?-

**D:**-Lista

Ian:-¿Lea?-

**L:**-Si

Brad:-¡Acción!-

**D**:-¿No crees que este mal que eligieras una canción de amor para mi novio?-

**L:**-eres Hipócrita, Doña perfecta me eres infiel con Naya.- Dianna alzo sus cejas y Jenna se tapo la boca

Silencio, nadie hablaba ni siquiera Ian o Brad para decir su ya insoportable ¡Corte!, Lea sudaba frío, pero tenia una salvadora.

Jenna:-Jajajajaja.-Fingía risa

Kevin.- ¿De que te ríes?-

Jenna:-Me rio de que.- Se paro y camino junto de Lea.- rete a Lea, le dije que si decía lo que dijo tenia que pagarle 20 dólares y lo hizo así que aquí esta tu dinero.- Por alguna razón todos le creyeron excepto Dianna.

Brad:-Después de la broma vamos de nuevo al trabajo

Ian:-¡Acción!-

Esta vez ninguno se equivoco cosa que agradecieron los productores.

Ian:-Bueno pues es todo por hoy, nos vemos mañana.

**N**:-Genial ya no llegamos a la película.-

**D:**-Otro día vamos en verdad estoy cansada.- Todos se fueron a sus respectivas casas.

**Fin del Flashback. **

**CONTINUARA….**

**PERDON! Miles de perdones por la tardanza, Pero como les comente anteriormente perdí unos capítulos y eso me esta costando, además de que no llega a mi la inspiración, se que es un capitulo algo corto y que les prometí Achele PERO… Si lo se siempre conmigo hay peros xD Tenia que subir algo para que leyeran, gracias a dios ya salí de vacaciones por lo que me dedicare a escribir, no prometo a actualizar seguido pero yo estaré subiendo capítulos. **

**Gracias a todos por comentar y por favor les pido que me tengan paciencia, y sigan comentando**

**Les dijo mi twitter personal, cualquier duda, comentario, o sugerencia déjenmela por Mensajes Directos por ahí les contestare, a los que me sigan los sigo xD **

**Twitter isabela_16_**

**Únanse a mi página:**

**Gleeks & Directioners (Novelas)**


End file.
